


Nico and Will

by wordsofink



Series: solangelo one-shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Autistic!Nico, Campfire, Camping, Coffee Shops, Complete, Cute, Depressed Will, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Will, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, Kissing, Knock Knock Jokes, Laughter, Lizards, M/M, Mining Town, Mortal AU, Music class, Nico's on the austism spectrum, Original Character - Freeform, Prom, Rumors, Russian Folklore, Sleepy Boys, Slight making out, Smoking, Solangelo parents, Some angst, Some bullying, Some misunderstanding, Tangled AU, Will plays the piano, Writer!Nico, artist!Nico, band au, brief implied/referenced sexual content, businessman!Nico, football player!nico, foster kid!will, friends to boyfriends, librarian nico, medstudent!Will, multilingual nico, myth/legend au, proposal, solangelo, sword fighting lessons, the azovka, treasure hunting kind of, will's a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofink/pseuds/wordsofink
Summary: more solangelo :)Warnings/tags will be added as I write and at the top of each work that contains them.1: jealous - nico gets jealous2: can't help falling in love - band au and writer!nico3: azovka - based off of russian fairytale/myth where nico is forced to guard a mountain treasure and will comes to rescue him4: can't buy love - medstudent!will and businessman!nico5: snapshots (2) - featuring campfire and jokes; sword fighting and kissing6: i could die a happy man - nico and will falling in love over and over7: sleepy boys - some fluffy cuddling8: sticks and stones - football player!nico and foster kid!will (tw)9: i've got a dream - tangled au10: two daddies - solangelo parenting11: many ways to say i love you - nico can speak multiple languages12: solace in a library - librarian nico and depressed will13: talk nerdy to me - treasure hunter nico and nerdy will14: reasons to stop smoking - another coffee shop au15: snapshots (3) - featuring nico*characters are not mine unless otherwise stated*





	1. jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets jealous when some girls flirt with Will.

Will knocks on Nico’s door, careful not to be too loud. Nico groans. He’s not fully awake yet. It was around ten in the morning, but he was taking full advantage of his comfortable state. He makes another noise so that Will knows he can come in. Will opens the door just enough to let himself in, closing it softly. He smiles at Nico, moving over to the side of the bed.

“May I sit?” he asks. Nico nods, patting the space beside him. He sits up, drawing the blankets around him. It was springtime, but the mornings were still a bit cool. Will takes off his shoes and jacket before sitting down. He smelled like mint, which Nico knew was his shampoo. Smiling, Nico scoots closer to Will, settling his head against Will’s shoulder. Will doesn’t move to hold Nico or anything, and Nico likes that.

“I didn’t see you at breakfast,” Will says softly, “so I came to make sure you were doing okay.” Nico hums. It’s still early, and he doesn’t feel like talking yet. He doesn’t feel too social today, but being with Will is okay. He shifts so he can look at Will’s face. Will had had a late night at the infirmary yesterday, so he looks tired. There are small little circles underneath his eyes, and he’s holding back a yawn. “I’m off today, so we can hang out, if you want,” Will adds.

Nico hums again. He didn’t have any classes today either. He grabs some paper off of the nightstand, writing this down. Will smiles at him. They sit there for a few minutes, Nico slowly waking up. Will hums softly, and Nico listens, trying to figure out which song it is. Will’s singing voice was low and smooth, and Nico likes it a lot better than other people’s singing voices.After a few more minutes, Nico starts moving out of bed. He pulls on his socks first, not wanting his feet to touch the cold floor. Will smiles at him as he goes over to pick out his clothes for the day. Will waits while he changes clothes in the bathroom, trying to fix his hair. It’s sticking up from his shower last night, so he tries to wet it a little, hoping it won’t stick up as much.

“Can we eat now?” Nico asks when he’s ready.

Will nods, smiling. “Yeah. Can I hold your hand?” Nico thinks for a moment before nodding. He reaches out, taking Will’s hand in his. Will’s hand is warm and soft, just a little rough. At first, Will’s callouses had kind of felt weird, but now Nico was used to them.

They head to the dining pavilion, and Nico’s glad to see that there aren’t that many people there. He tries to avoid eating during the usual rush. The noises of everyone talking and eating is usually too much for him, so he either eats earlier or later, or sometimes Will brings food to him. They sit down at the Hades table. Nico pours milk into his cereal, making sure not to get too much.

“Did you sleep okay?” Will asks. Nico nods. They installed a nightlight in the cabin just a few days ago to make the Hades cabin not as dark at night. They’d had to find the right nightlight, one that wouldn’t be too bright but would help chase the nightmares away.

“I think the blanket helps, too,” Nico says. For an anniversary gift, Will had given Nico a weighted blanket that he loves sleeping with. It helps Nico when he doesn’t want anyone to touch him but still needs that grounding pressure. “It’s really soft and warm.”

Will smiles, and Nico doesn’t like bright things. But Will’s smile is an exception.

“I’m glad you like it.” Will finishes off his bowl of oatmeal and fruit. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Is it going to rain today?” Will glances at the sky.

“It’s not supposed to. It’s just overcast today.” Nico nods. He holds out his hand, and Will takes it. They scrape some offerings into the fire for the gods before heading towards the lake. As Will says, it’s overcast. There’s some humidity in the air, but it’s not enough to make hair frizzy or clothes sticky.

“How is the infirmary?” Nico asks.

“It’s tiring, but it’s good. I’m just glad that the only thing we have to worry about right now is allergies. There aren’t usually any serious sicknesses in spring. Although, with more people outside, we have been getting more broken bones.” Nico nods. Will tells the story of some son of Ares who had come into the infirmary with a sprained ankle and had almost started a fight.

“Do you think the lake will flood?” Nico asks. It’s a little windy, and it’s making small waves in the water. It almost looks cool if Nico was sure it wouldn’t try to splash onto land. Will takes a moment to switch trains of thought.

“It shouldn’t flood. And if it does, Percy will keep it under control.” Nico nods. He squeezes Will’s hand. “You’re safe, Nico,” Will adds. He runs his thumb over the back of Nico’s hand, and Nico feels the anxious feeling in him recede.

They walk around the lake, ending up by the strawberry fields. There are some satyrs and dryads tending to the plants, doing some weeding and spreading some magic. Nico stops walking to watch them, becoming fixated on the meticulous way that one of them is picking weeds. He can almost smell the sweetness of the strawberries. Only a few more months until they’ll be ready for eating. He doesn’t notice that he’s staring until the satyr stands up, stretching his legs. Nico blinks, turning and remembering that Will’s there.

“Ready for some summer strawberries?” Will asks. Nico shrugs. They start walking again, ending up back at the dining pavilion.

“Do you want to do something else, or do you want some alone time?”

Nico shifts, twisting his ring around his hand. “Can we play Mythomagic?” Will smiles, nodding.  
“Of course. I need to practice after all. I still haven’t won a game.” Nico laughs. He is teaching Will how to play Mythomagic, and Will’s slowly getting better. But Nico’s still better than him. He thinks it’s maybe because Will just doesn’t get the smaller details. Will doesn’t take as much time to think about each play. Nico doesn’t mind, though. He likes playing Mythomagic with Will, even if Will doesn’t like it as much as he does.

Will gives Nico a moment to arrange the blankets and pillows and get the cards before he sits down. They both sit cross-legged on the bed, the cards between them. Nico deals them out, explaining the rules again. Will nods as he does so, smiling when he looks at his cards. Nico smiles back. He’s got a good hand, and he’s sure he can win again.

“Don’t go easy on me, Nico,” Will says, laughing. Nico just shrugs, playing his first card. The game goes back and forth, Nico sometimes remembering a fun fact that he’s learned, Will sometimes asking questions about a certain card.

In the end, Nico wins. He’s been playing this game for the last five years, so he’s pretty good at it. Nico stacks his cards, fitting them neatly into the box. He puts the box into his nightstand, smiling.

The two of them head to lunch, grabbing their food and sitting at the Hades table. Jason and Percy come to join them, slamming their plates on the table.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Percy asks. He holds out his hand for a high-five. Nico gives him a high-five.

“My day has been good. Will and I went for a walk.” He carefully picks out the tomato from his sandwich before taking a bite. Jason and Will get into a conversation about the new cabins being added to accommodate the large number of campers that have been flooding into camp. Nico doesn’t pay attention to the conversation, choosing instead to just watch them. Percy flips a grape into his mouth, grinning when he catches it. Nico claps.

“Hey, is the Hades cabin teaming up with the Athena cabin this time? For capture the flag?” Jason asks, turning the conversation to Nico.

“Uh, I think so. We haven’t planned anything, yet, though.” Jason nods. “Who are you teaming up with?”

“Unfortunately, the Zeus cabin will be going against the Athena cabin this go round. I lost a bet with some Ares kid.”

Nico grins. “Well, I’m not telling you any of our secrets.” He crosses his arms. Jason just raises his eyebrows. “No secrets at all, Grace.” Planning is Nico’s favorite part of capture the flag. That’s why he always pairs up with the Athena cabin. They build a battle strategy that makes sense, unlike the Demeter cabin or even sometimes the Ares cabin.

Nico yawns, leaning against Will’s shoulder. Will was warm and soft, and Nico likes the vibrations from Will’s laughter. His eyelids are drooping when he feels Will touch his shoulder.

“Hey, baby, you awake?” Nico hums. “Can you walk back to your cabin, or do you need me to carry you back?” Nico hums again. He doesn’t feel like moving right now, and he trusts Will. He wraps his arms around Will’s waist. He feels Will laugh again. “Okay, baby.”

Will shifts, picking Nico up. He holds Nico close as he carries him back to the Hades cabin. Once inside, he sets Nico down on the bed, pulling off his shoes. Nico opens his eyes to make sure Will lines his shoes up correctly. Then Will is tucking him in.

“Blanket or no?” Nico tugs on the blanket, pulling it over him. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

“On the cheek,” Nico says. Will leans down, placing a soft kiss on Nico’s cheek. Nico smiles.

“Sweet dreams, Nico.”  
-  
It’s a Thursday, which means that Nico has training in the morning and a class to teach in the afternoon. The teaching had been added to his schedule after he’d told Chiron that he was bored and wanted to be more involved in camp activities. After all, training was fun by yourself, but sometimes it was good to train with moving targets.

Nico eats breakfast alone before going to the arena. There’s a beginning class going on in one end, so Nico takes the other end. He stretches first, going slow. He has a few hours, so he doesn’t need to rush. After warming up, he practices some new moves he’s read about recently. There haven’t been any wars lately, but one could never be too ready. Besides, Nico likes the feeling of moving around, of being active. He likes the repetitive motions of attacking and countering.

He’s vaguely aware of some of the beginner students watching him. He doesn’t mind too much. After all, he’s pretty proud of his ability to sword fight. He’s okay if people watch from afar. He starts attacking a dummy, envisioning weaknesses and targets before striking.

“Hey, Nico!” Nico turns around to see Annabeth smiling at him. “Want to spar?”

Nico nods. “Yeah, do you need time to warm up?”

“Sure, give me a few minutes.” Nico grabs some water and stretches again as he waits for Annabeth to warm up. She has her own routine that is slightly different from Nico’s, but she also has different techniques. Nico likes training with Annabeth. Since she fought with a dagger mostly, she always had to make sure she was closer to her target. Nico’s sword was longer, so he didn’t have to get as close.

Annabeth stands up, adjusting the grip on her dagger. “Ready? We can do best out of three.” Nico nods. Best out of three was fair. “Are we going to wager anything today?”

“Whoever wins gets the loser’s dessert,” Nico says. He’s thinking that just in case he loses, he can maybe have some of Will’s dessert. Annabeth grins, reciting the basic rules. Nico nods. He’s heard them before many times, but it’s nice that they’re clarifying. While actual battles don’t always have rules, sparring did to ensure fairness.

Nico completely forgets about the rest of the world as he analyzes Annabeth’s strategy and works to think up a way to throw her off. She’s cool and calculating in battle, always thinking on her feet. Nico likes that. He attacks first, going on the offensive as Annabeth blocks. She tries to throw him off balance by knocking into him, but he manages to catch himself, swinging his arm up and pushing her back.

It goes on like this for a few minutes. Nico’s sweating now. He’s starting to feel that nice burn in his legs and arms. He likes working out and training. It’s one of his favorite things to do at camp. Annabeth gets a point. The beginner class finishes up, which is good because Nico finds himself on the other side of the arena. He’s on defense now, counterattacking.

He gets a point. “Nice, di Angelo,” Annabeth says. She makes a time-out call, going to get some water. They’re tied up now. Whoever wins this round gets double dessert.

By the time that Nico gets the last point, there’s a small crowd in the stands. There are a few Aphrodite girls, some Ares campers, and Will. Nico grabs his water, running over to Will. He’s jumping up and down, waving his arms around a little. He’s slightly self-conscious as there are other people there.

“I won!” he calls. “I get extra dessert today!” Will smiles at him, giving him a high-five. Annabeth gives him another high-five.

“Nice going today, Nico.” Nico beams, still jumping up and down.

“Want to head to lunch? I hear they’re having spaghetti and meatballs today.” Nico grabs his sword as he follows Will to the dining pavilion. He grabs a plate, piling food onto it. He doesn’t get the sauce, but he lines up three meatballs in a bowl, taking them back to the Hades table. Will sits down next to him.

“Parmesan cheese?” he asks. Nico nods, shaking the cheese over his pasta. It was still hot, so the cheese started to melt. Nico smiles. Today was such a good day.

“There’s a campfire tonight,” Will says. “Were you thinking of going?”

Nico shrugs. “Depends. I have to teach a class this afternoon. I might be tired.”

Will nods. “Well, if you sleep through it, I’ll save you some s’mores stuff.” Nico smiles. S’mores were his favorite part of campfires. He knows how to make the best roasted marshmallow so that it melts the chocolate and gets all gooey.

“Do you have to work this afternoon?” Nico likes to know Will’s schedule. He really likes it when their schedules match up so that they can do things together.

Will shakes his head. “I was thinking of practicing some archery later. I haven’t in a while, so I thought it might be good to work on it.” He laughs. “I mean, I’m still not quite as good as Kayla or even Austin, but I’m hitting the targets now.”

Nico nods, cutting into his meatballs. He twirls the pasta around his fork, capping it with a piece of meatball. Will gets up to get his dessert.

“Hey, Nico, here’s to winning,” Annabeth says. She sets her cookies down beside Nico’s plate. “Next time, though.” She grins. Nico shrugs.

“We’ll see.” There’s a chorus of laughter, and Nico looks up to see Will standing in the dessert line. There are two girls beside him, twirling their hair and blinking their eyes. Nico thinks that they shouldn’t be doing that so close to the food. Also, is there something in their eyes?

“Some people just don’t know when to not,” Annabeth mutters. Nico frowns, watching as the girls touch Will’s shoulders, laughing. They say stuff about his hair, about his healing abilities, his singing. Will’s cheeks turn pink. Nico feels something uncomfortable in his stomach. Will’s cheeks turn pink when Nico says funny and cute things, not when random girls say things.

Nico’s not sure how to describe this feeling, but he feels a bit angry. And sad. And anxious. Whatever it is, he doesn’t like it. He watches as Will says something to the girls, waving to them. They laugh. Will isn’t smiling, but Nico can’t tell why. Will walks back to the Hades table, four cookies on his plate.

“I got your dessert, too,” Will says. Nico nods. He’s watching those girls whisper back and forth. For some reason, it bothers him a lot. He doesn’t like them doing that. Will doesn’t seem to notice them anymore. He wants to stop watching them, but he has to make sure that they don’t try and bother Will anymore. “Hey, Nico,” Will says gently. Nico blinks, looking at Will. “Is something wrong?”

Nico nods. Will waits for him to speak. Nico opens his mouth to say that he doesn’t like those girls around Will, but does that sound too mean? Or too clingy? Will’s his boyfriend, but he’s allowed to have other friends? But he doesn’t think all of that giggling and blinking was being friendly. Will didn’t seem to like it. Nico shakes his head, unsure of how to put into words what he’s feeling. It’s uncomfortable and heavy, and he just kind of wants to squeeze something.

Instead, he closes his eyes, twisting his ring around his finger. Will’s still waiting for him when he opens his eyes.

“Do you want to go back to your cabin?” Nico nods. “Do you want me to go back with you?” Nico nods again. He waits while Will wraps their cookies in a few napkins before getting up. They walk back to the Hades cabin in silence.

Nico sits on the bed, silently smoothing out his blankets. Will sits on a bed next to him.

“I don’t like those girls,” Nico says. “I don’t like them around you.” Will nods.

“Do you know why?” he prompts.

“Maybe you like them more than me,” he says. That’s not quite right, but he hopes that Will will understand. “Like, you don’t have to worry about them.”

Will nods slowly. “But I like you, Nico.” He smiles. “That’s why you’re my boyfriend. Because I like being with you. Not because I worry about you.” Nico’s not sure he understands. “Besides, I’m pretty gay, so that automatically means I don’t want to date girls.”

Nico looks at Will. “But they like you. And they want to go on dates with you. Actual dates that other people go on.” He and Will didn’t go to the movies or out to eat in restaurants like Percy and Annabeth did sometimes. They usually just went on walks or had picnics or trained together. Sometimes, though, they’d visit the animal shelter downtown or go to a cafe.

Will shrugs. “I like our dates. I think they’re fun. And what really matters is that we’re spending time together. I don’t really care what we’re doing as long as we’re together, Nico. I don’t like those girls who were flirting with me today. Not like that. Not like I like you.” Will smiles.

Nico nods. “I think I was jealous,” he says, the word coming to him. Feelings were difficult. Sometimes he felt angry, but angry wasn’t the right word for it. And so he didn’t want to use the wrong word, so he just didn’t use any words.

“That’s okay. Sometimes I get jealous, too.” Nico frowns. “Like, how good you are at sparring. I’m definitely not that good.” Nico similes, patting Will’s hand.

“But you’re good at so many other things.” Will nods. “I really like you, too, Will.” Will smiles. “Can I eat my cookies now?” Will unwraps them, handing them to Nico. Nico moves to the floor to avoid getting crumbs in his bed. He offers a cookie to Will. Will takes it, thanking him.

Nico smiles, leaning into Will’s side. After finishing off his first cookie, he turns to Will, kissing his cheek. “I really like you, and I’m glad we go on dates together,” he says.

“Me, too,” Will says. “May I hug you?”

Nico nods. He really just wants to show Will how much he loves him, even if he can’t quite say the words yet. So, instead, he just wraps his arms around Will’s shoulders and squeezes. Will does the same, his head resting lightly on Nico’s shoulder. Nico smiles before pulling away.

“Thank you,” he says. Will kisses his hand. Nico blushes, his other hand tapping his knee lightly.

“So, maybe a walk or a game before you have to teach a class?” Will asks. Nico grabs his cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read somewhere that Nico is autistic. There isn't really anything official saying that but whatever. Also, I did some research, but if anything is inaccurate/inconsistent/offensive, please let me know, and I will fix it :)
> 
> comments are appreciated :)
> 
> also, know that if you have left a prompt with me, I am working on getting it written :) I just have a lot right now haha so thanks for the patience


	2. can't help falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's in a band. Nico's a struggling writer. Music brings them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got kind of long

Nico groans when he hears the voice come through the walls once again. The walls were thin, so it wasn’t uncommon to hear one of his neighbors. He usually heard the elderly lady on his left talking to her sister, her dog, her imaginary friends. He could hear the people above him, stomping around and banging on furniture. (He honestly wasn’t sure what they were doing, but he did have some idea.) And then there was his neighbor to the right.

Nico has never met the guy, but he knows plenty about him just by sitting at the kitchen table. His neighbor played piano and sang and always had people over (though Nico wasn’t sure who would ever want to come over to such a crappy apartment building as theirs). He seems to have quite a taste in music, always singing something different.

Tonight, it seems to be musicals. His neighbor was currently attempting his own rendition of “Defying Gravity”, and Nico is about to turn up his own music when he hears the water shut off. He sighs. His neighbor’s singing was the worst when he was showering. Every other time, it seems like his singing is relatively decent. Which makes Nico slightly annoyed. If he can sing at least decent, he should sing at least decent.

Nico turns back to his computer, frowning at the blinking cursor. It seems to mock him, alerting him to the fact that the Word document is decisively blank. Nico huffs, typing something. He reads it over, glaring at his computer. He deletes the sentences, ending up back where he started. He looks at the clock. He’s been sitting at his kitchen table for a little over an hour, and he has yet to even have a decent sentence.

Nico wants to bang his head on the table. He’s about to when there’s a knock on his door. He groans, standing up. His bones crack, and he pops his neck just for effect (even though no one is even there to appreciate it).

“What?” he asks. There’s a tall blond guy standing in his doorway.

“I needed some sugar. Do you have any?” Nico blinks. Was this guy flirting with him? “Just a cup or so. I’d say I’m borrowing it, but you probably won’t see it again.” He tilts his head a little.

“Oh, yeah,” Nico says, finally understanding what the guy’s asking. He holds up his finger, moving into his kitchen. He measures out a cup of sugar into a plastic bag, handing it to the guy.

“Thanks, man. Really saved me there.” He grins, saluting. Nico just shrugs, shutting the door. He has no idea who that guy is, but hopefully, he’ll put that cup of sugar to good use. He makes himself a cup of coffee, wondering if he should order pizza for the second time this week. He knows how to cook, and he used to enjoy doing so. But it’s really depressing to cook a full meal for just one person.

Nico ruffles through his coupons, deciding on Chinese take-out. It wasn’t pizza, so he didn’t have to feel guilty about anything. Chinese take-out came with rice and vegetables and meat. That was most of the food groups, right? Nico dials the number, giving them his order. He wonders what that blond guy is doing with a cup of sugar.

He sits down, his computer in front of him again. It’s mocking him again, that cursor. Nico closes out of Word, not even bothering to save the document. There wasn’t anything there worth saving anyhow. He doesn’t understand why he can’t write anything. He’s not lacking inspiration, he doesn’t think. Or maybe he is. Since graduating, his life has become monotonous and routine.

It’s so routine that all of his (two) friends know exactly what he’ll be doing at almost any given time of the day. He has a day job to pay the bills, but it’s boring and doesn’t require any thought whatsoever. It’s all about taking orders, welcome-how-may-I-help-you?, that’ll-be-nine-fifty, thank-you-have-a-nice-day.

Nico wonders if he’s thinking too hard, if he’s trying too hard. He figures that his creative flow would wait until he actually needs it. His neighbor starts singing again. He hears muffled voices, realizing that he has friends over again. It almost sounds like a party.

Nico’s not lonely, but Chinese take-out for one and a blank Word document is not exactly how he pictured his earlier twenties unfolding.  
-  
Will’s fingers are cramping, but he doesn’t care. He places his foot on the pedal to sustain the note while he grabs a water bottle and chugs. He manages to get his fingers on the keys just as the chord change comes, building with the drums as Percy screams. The bass is pounding in his ears. Reyna rolls her eyes as Percy throws his head back. The song they’re playing doesn’t call for any of the theatrics Percy’s pulling, but it’s entertaining.

“Dude, I think we’re going to hit big,” Percy says. “I have a feeling.”

Reyna laughs. “That’s what you said last week. And we’re still here.” She crosses her arms, but she’s amused. She twirls her drumsticks idly, tapping on her elbow with her other hand.

“Not to mention all of those other gigs that we’ve done,” Annabeth says. 

“Well, I was wrong. But I’m not this time.”

“Sure, Perce. Whatever,” Will says. He finishes off his water bottle, throwing it into the recycling bin. “At least, we’re not playing in that awful basement. We have a venue now.”

Percy snaps. “Exactly. We’re rising to the top, dudes.” Reyna just shakes her head. “Next stop, Hollywood! Or whatever they call the big music world. Like, Nashville?”

“See, this is why Percy shouldn’t be the image of our band. He doesn’t even know where the top is,” Reyna says. She taps Percy’s shoulders with her drumstick. “Also, I would like to point out that I’m the one who got us the gig here.”

“She’s got a point, man,” Will says.

“I’m sensing unease. Mutiny!” He waves his arms around, strumming his guitar. “It doesn’t matter how we got here. Just that we’re here, right?”

Reyna mumbles something, most likely a string of curses. “Fine. But if we’re going to make it to the top, we’ve got to get this song nailed down. And no more of that head thrashing or whatever. You’re trying to entertain a crowd, not get whiplash.”

Percy just grins. “Whatever you say, Reyna.” He gives her a thumbs up, playing a quick riff. Then he adjusts the microphone. Reyna counts them off. Will’s fingers press the keys. Annabeth just sighs. This time, Percy’s energy is appropriate for the song, and he just hops around the stage.

“Hey, ever thought of having an original song?” Percy asks.

“Are you offering?” Annabeth asks. “Because I’ve seen your English assignments, and I don’t think the audience wants to hear songs about butterflies and drinking beer.”

“I don’t know about that,” Will says. “Country is a pretty popular genre.” Reyna snorts. Will stands up as they go back and forth, trying to decide who would be the best bet to write songs. It turns into a heated debate about who has the most creativity, who had the better grades in English, who has the better grades in general.

“Okay, I think that’s it,” Will says. “Clearly, it’s none of us. If it were, we’d have already done it.”

Reyna just raises her eyebrows. She picks at her nails. “Look, we’ve got followers on YouTube. We’ve got some fans around town. We just need a way of reaching more people. And we can do that by either being original or figuring out how to do arrangements of covers. Because just doing covers isn’t going to cut it. We’re not pretty enough.”

“Speak for yourself,” Percy says, flipping his hair. Reyna rolls her eyes as sweat and a guitar pick goes flying. Annabeth just kisses his cheek, smiling.

“You’re cute, Seaweed Brain, but you’re also taken.” Percy gets that dopey grin on his face, kissing Annabeth back. “I’ve got to get to work in fifteen minutes, so I suggest that we just discuss this over dinner or something. Reyna’s place tonight?”

“Taco night,” Reyna calls as she starts packing up her drumsticks and auxiliary equipment and shakers. “Hey, Will, do you need a ride?”

Will nods. He’s been taking the bus around everywhere, but it’s not convenient to be riding the bus while also lugging around a keyboard. He wishes that the practice space came with one, but it already came with amps, microphones, cables, and a drum kit. At least they only had practice once a week or so. And sometimes they practice at Reyna’s place, and she has a piano.

“How’s that crappy apartment of yours holding up? Did you ever get that leak patched?” Reyna asks. Will shakes his head. He doesn’t like his apartment, but it was where he was living until the band made it big or Will got a promotion. He isn’t sure which one is more likely.

“I’d offer you a room, but Leo’s currently converted the extra room into his workshop. And I’m pretty sure there are some hazardous chemicals involved. In other words, it would take ages for it to be cleaned, and even then, it might be highly flammable or radioactive. You never know with Leo.”

Will laughs. “I’ll be fine. It only leaks when it rains, and I’ve got a large pot.” Reyna nods. “Besides, I don’t want you to kick Leo out when Piper moves in.”

Reyna ignores the last comment. “Well, if it gets too bad, I’ll try and convince Leo to move into his workshop.” Will nods. He leans over to hug Reyna before getting out. He sighs. The apartment building didn’t look nice on the outside, and somehow it was even worse on the inside. He takes the stairs because he doesn’t feel like getting stuck in the elevator today. He squishes a spider as he unlocks his door. He’ll have to spray again.

Will laughs. Only a few months ago, he’d been living in his old room at home with his mom. Now, he was sharing a living space with bugs and the sky. He hears a thump and a string of curses from next door. And while he has his own rooms, the thin walls are more of an illusion than anything.

He jumps into the shower. At least the hot water heater had yet to fail him.  
-  
Nico thinks that if his day gets any more boring, his eyes will fall out of his head. He doesn’t know how many coffee cups he’s filled, but he knows that his fingers now smell like creamer and metal. He’s eyeing the clock, hoping that he can somehow clock off earlier. It’s not like there are people in the store.

He’s got an open notebook next to the cash register. He’s hoping that either something will hit him or he can eavesdrop on some of the customers. Which would work so much better if there were actually customers to eavesdrop on.

“Any progress?” Rachel asks. Nico huffs.

“None. I haven’t even gotten a sentence. I think I’ve broken my creative bone or lost it or something.” He throws his hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

“Chill, di Angelo. You’ll write another word yet. You’re just stressing yourself out.” Nico pouts. He knows that he’s stressing himself out, but in trying to de-stress, he ends up stressing himself out some more. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen if you don’t get a sentence down right this minute.”

“I pull all of my hair out and cut off my pinky toe.”

“Very specific, and now I’m starting to worry about you.” She pauses, turning to make a cup of hot chocolate. “Why don’t you take a break? Just drink this and sit over there by that window. No writing. Just relaxing. Close your eyes. Take a nap. No writing!”

She shoves the mug into his hands, shooing him away from the counter. She tugs his apron over his head, pulling off his hat. Now he looks almost like any other customer. He sits down by the window, feeling Rachel’s gaze on him.

“I can’t relax if you’re going to be watching me,” he snaps. She just shrugs. He closes his eyes, trying to sleep. But he’s not tired. He slept well last night, the apartment finally quiet. His neighbors were either out or tired as well because there had been no singing or thumping or loud talking.

Nico sighs, unlocking his phone. He scrolls through social media, not really caring too much. Most of the things on his feed were from people he didn’t know or advertisements. He’s about to close out when he sees a cute face. Glancing over at Rachel, he clicks on the link.

It’s about some local band playing in the area, but Nico’s not interested in that. It’s the city. Lots of local bands are in the area, and they’re all trying to get big. What Nico’s most interested about is the singer’s face. He’s got black hair and electric green eyes. He’s kind of scowling in the picture, the collar of a leather jacket sneaking into the picture, but Nico doesn’t care. His sister says he’s got a thing for bad boys, but it’s really just more of a hobby. They were pretty to look at but not to touch.

Nico reads the article just enough to figure out that the guy’s name is Percy and that he’s in a band called Rising Waters. He clicks over to their YouTube page, plugging his earbuds in. He glances towards the register again, but Rachel’s in the back. He shrugs, clicking on their playlists.

Percy’s got a good voice, smooth with a bit of an edge to it. Nico smiles. This guy’s good looking and has a nice voice. A complete package, really. The band only seems to do covers, and they don’t seem to have a specific sound. Unless one would consider Percy’s voice to be their sound. All of the videos are from at least a month ago, and Nico’s a little disappointed.

He does a few more quick google searches, but he can’t find any newer videos. He does find that they have several gigs lined up next week. He’s contemplating whether or not he should go to one. They were all free and in respectable places. But celebrity crushes hardly ever go anywhere, and Nico has a feeling that Percy’s straight.

“Nico!” Rachel calls. Nico pulls out his earbuds.

“Yeah?” he asks. The store is still empty.

“I just wanted to let you know that your shift is over.” She smiles, shrugging. “About twenty minutes ago. See you later!”

Nico had been planning on going home and trying to write some more, but, instead, he decides to call his sister. After all, he’s a fanboy, so he’s got to gush about his new finding. Even if it’s just temporary.  
-  
Will sighs, rolling over in his bed. He hadn’t slept too well last night. He had dreamt of his fingers falling off and playing the keyboard themselves. He opens his eyes, groaning when he sees that papers were spread all over the floor. His window is open, and there’s a slight breeze. Every now and then, one of the papers will flutter around.

He gathers up the papers, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. His kitchen lights are flickering, even though he knows he’s paid the electricity bill for the month. It’s either faulty wiring or he needs a new lightbulb. He sighs. He has work today and a band rehearsal tonight.

Will finishes his bowl of cereal, jumping into the shower. The water is hot and feels nice, and he wishes he could stay here forever. Except, for that would make one heck of a water bill, and he’d be forever wrinkly. He starts humming one of the covers that the band is doing, some song by Elvis, he thinks. Percy likes the classics.

Will pauses when he hears sound coming from the other side of the wall. It’s not uncommon to hear his neighbors, but it is uncommon to hear something that isn’t loud music or cursing. He starts singing again, thinking it’s nothing. He hears the sound again, this time recognizing it as a voice. It’s smooth and sweet, and Will can feel himself blushing.

He’s not sure why he’s blushing, but maybe it’s because he feels so exposed. He is in the shower, singing with a random stranger after all. He finishes the song, waiting a bit to see if the stronger will say something. When there’s only silence, he shuts the water off. As he’s drying off, he quickly calculates which neighbor could have been singing. He’s it isn’t the newly married couple. All they ever do is argue and have sex. Which leaves the cute boy he borrowed sugar from.

Will wonders if he could introduce himself somehow, but he’s not all that great at flirting or making up random excuses to visit his neighbors. After all, he’s lived here for sixth months, and last week was the first time he’s ever talked to a neighbor.

He gets dressed, heading to work. It’s a brightly lit pizza place that mostly does deliveries. Even though they have a nice seating area and a TV that blares the news. Leo’s behind the counter, opening the cash register just so he can close it again. Will sighs. They must not be too busy yet.

Will’s official job title is something like baker. What that really means is that Will makes the pizza dough and sometimes makes deliveries using Leo’s scrap of metal. (No one trusts Leo to deliver pizzas. They hardly trust him to drive safely down the road.) Will heads into the back, tying on his apron and slapping on a hairnet. He knows he looks ridiculous, and he’s just glad that no one ever sees him.

He falls into the rhythm of making dough. It’s a calming and tedious process, but Will loves it. Growing up in a bakery, he’s always loved the smell of dough and freshly baked bread. He supposes the pizza place could just as easily get one of those dough-making machines, but he’s glad that they still make it by hand. Personally, he thinks that it tastes better.

“So, how’s the band doing?” Leo asks. He’s slathering on marinara, filling the order that just came in.

“It’s going,” Will says. “We’ve got a gig this weekend, and Percy thinks we’re going to make it big.”

Leo shrugs. “You might. Piper’s place is pretty popular. Bound to be someone who really likes you guys.” Will nods. Percy’s been dreaming of making it big ever since they got out of high school. It was only on Annabeth’s suggestion that they all enrolled in college. And now Will’s elbow-deep in pizza dough. (He does technically have a degree in music performance, though.)

“So, hey, I kind of need to clock out early,” Leo says. “I’ve got a hot date, and I need to not smell like this.” He gestures to his apron which now has cheese and flour stuck to it.

“I can cover,” Will says. “It’s a Wednesday. There aren’t too many deliveries.” Will really thinks that they need to hire more people, but his paycheck is already kind of strained. So he’s not sure he wants to divide it between more employees. (He’s also sure that that’s not how it’s supposed to work, but a job is a job. And the band isn’t paying too many bills so far.)

“Thanks, dude. I’ll make it up to you later. Maybe I’ll fix up those lights for you.” Will’s eyes widen. Leo was always trying to repay him by fixing up the apartment. But what Will did not need was rotating lights or a microwave that somehow detected what was in it and set its own timer or an automatically reclining chair. The only thing he’s ever let Leo fix was his locks, and that was because he was scared that one day he would find someone else in his apartment.

Leo leaves around two in the afternoon, and Will’s bored out of his mind. He’s already made the day’s quota of dough, and it’s not like he’s going through it. He’s filled three orders, mostly pickups. He’s made himself a pizza for lunch, and the rest of it is still in the company fridge. He’s just about to clock off when there’s a call.

“Hello?” Will asks. He jots down the customer’s order. “Wait, a delivery?” Will groans. He hopes he won’t get harassed on the bus again. “Okay. Expect about a thirty minute wait.”

He’s just shoving the pizza into the oven when Mitchell walks in to relieve Will of his shift. He pats Will’s back, slumping behind the counter.

“Long day?” Will nods. “I don’t know why we don’t just move to doing deliveries and pick-ups. No one ever sits down and eats here.” Will just shrugs. Overall, it’d be cheaper and easier, but the manager is bent on having a sit-down area just in case.

“Well, I’m gone. Have fun!” Will calls. He’s got the fresh pizza in an insulated bag, how own pizza in a plastic bag. He keeps his uniform on, hoping that’ll help everyone keep their noses away from him.

Will pauses at the door before knocking. He’s about to deliver this handmade pizza to his neighbor. He knocks, mostly because if he doesn’t in the next two minutes, the pizza will be free. The cute boy opens the door, a small smile on his face when he notices the pizza.

“Awesome, I’m starving.” He quickly hands Will the money, grabbing the pizza. He’s about to shut the door in Will’s face, and Will panics.

“Would you fill out a customer satisfaction survey? It’s only five questions.” The boy groans, but he grabs the pen, jotting down some answers. “Also, my name is Will,” Will adds. “And I’m your neighbor.”

At this, the boy freezes. Then he smirks. “Like, the lady who’s always yelling at the telephone or the guy who’s always singing in the shower?”

“The second one. I’m the one who sings in the shower.” Will wants to swallow, but his mouth is pretty dry right now. “I hope it’s not much of an annoyance.”  
The boy shrugs, scribbling over something on the survey. “As far as annoyances go, it’s not too significant. I’m Nico, by the way. You still owe me a cup of sugar.”

Will isn’t sure what to say. Nico hands back his customer satisfaction survey, already opening his pizza box. Will thinks he’s practically drooling over it now. “Well, um, thanks. Have a nice day!” Then he’s dashing into his own apartment and flinging himself onto the couch. He’s about to go and die of embarrassment before he glances at the survey.

Nico hasn’t answered a single question. Underneath the words ‘the pizza is good’, he’s written down his name and number.  
-  
Nico’s kind of glad that his apartment isn’t the only one falling to pieces. Although, he is glad that he doesn’t have that flickering light problem. He’s never had a problem with seizures, but he’d definitely sue anyway. He’s also glad that his windows shut properly. Although, he’s jealous that Will’s cabinets don’t slam shut or that his floors don’t creak.

There’s a thump against a far wall, and Will’s face pales a bit. “Ignore that. That’s always happening.” Nico doesn’t ask. He accepts a mug of coffee, even though he works at a coffee shop and has had way better coffee. But it’s rude to turn down beverages when you’re the one who’s invited yourself over.

“So, um, you’ve heard me sing in the shower?” Will asks.

“I think everyone’s heard you sing in the shower.” Will blushes, and Nico feels himself blush, too. “But don’t worry. I’m the only one who’s filed a complaint for it.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad!” Nico shrugs. Will’s singing isn’t awful, but it’s definitely not like Percy’s. “I’ll have you know I majored in music performance. I’ve got a degree.” Will puffs up a bit, looking proud of himself, and Nico smiles.

“And I have a degree in English. Doesn’t help me write.” Will grins.

“You’re a writer? That’s so cool. I’ve tried to write songs, but they’re all crap. My five-year-old sister didn’t even like them.” Will pouts, and Nico feels this weird urge to kiss Will. (That would get rid of the pout, right?) “But, seriously, that’s so cool. What do you write?”

Nico shrugs. “When I can write, it’s mostly fiction. Some poetry. Right now, though, I haven’t written anything in weeks. The well has run dry, and my Muse has abandoned me.”

Will shrugs. “Can’t be that bad.” Nico shrugs. He’s watching Will drink his own coffee, trying to figure out how someone can drink something with so much sugar in it. Why even make black coffee if you’re just going to dump five tablespoons of sugar into it? “Oh, you could be a singer, though. Your voice is amazing.”

Nico blushes. He was hoping that Will hadn’t heard him the other day. “Not really. I just really love that song. Elvis is amazing.” Will nods.

“Percy really likes him. He’s always doing these crazy dance moves and trying to dress up like him. It’s definitely not his look.” Will pauses for a moment, probably realizing that Nico isn’t supposed to know who Percy is. “Percy’s this guy in this band I’m in. Maybe you’ve heard of them. Rising Waters? We’re not too well-known, but we’ve got a gig this weekend.”

“Seriously? That’s amazing. I love your band. Well, I love Percy Jackson,” Nico amends. “He’s honestly my favorite singer ever. I think his voice would fit any song ever, and he’s also super hot. Just like a literal Greek god, you know?” Nico keeps rambling, not sure exactly why. He hasn’t had anyone else to talk to about this since he’s already rambled to his sister. Will just laughs and smiles and runs his hands through his hair.

And Nico realizes that maybe he’s trying to impress Will. Because he’s watched enough of Rising Waters’ videos to know that Will’s the keyboard player. And he’s definitely watched enough of them to know that Will’s probably the sun god incarnate. And that Will’s the one who’s definitely carrying the band. And he’s completely mesmerized by the way that Will’s fingers dance across the keys, the way that the lighting always catches Will’s hair, his eyes. His favorite videos are the ones that show Will’s freckles. (He’s not obsessed, but he’s paused those videos to try and make constellations out of those freckles. But now Will’s right here. Right next to him.)

“Yeah, Percy’s pretty cool. And Annabeth and Reyna.” Will laughs again, running a hand through his hair. “If you want, I could save you a seat this Saturday. Front row seats, though you’ll probably have to stand. At least, Percy’s hoping that’ll be the case. I doubt we’ll have that many people.”

Nico shrugs. “You guys are really good. I think you have a chance.”

Will smiles. “We’ve been working on some arrangements of covers, so we’re spicing things up.” Nico laughs. Spicing things up sounds like a very Percy-like thing to say, and it’s weird hearing it from Will’s mouth. “Percy’s trying to get us to do ‘Little Wonders’.” Will shrugs.

Nico smiles. “I watched the movie.” Will laughs. “It always makes me cry. Especially at the end when they go back in time. I cry every time.” He usually didn’t admit how Meet the Robinsons makes him cry, (bawl, really), but he’s comfortable around Will. More comfortable than he’s ever been around someone he’s just randomly met via pizza delivery.

“It’s a good movie. I cry, too. Though, if you know me long enough, you’ll find that I cry over almost every movie. Or song.” Will smiles in a way that pulls one side of his smile higher than the other. And Nico thinks that this is his favorite smile fo Will’s. (And he realizes that he’s such a goner. He’s got a favorite smile.) “So, Rob Thomas, Elvis. Anyone else?”

Nico shrugs. “I listen to almost anything. I listened to Daughtry, the Fray, stuff like that a lot in high school. A friend of mine introduced me to Radical Face and Wave and Rome recently. But I also like Enya and Fall Out Boy and Smashing Pumpkins.” He shrugs. “Hands Like Houses when I’m feeling a bit loud.”  
Will laughs. “I just like anything with feeling and meaning. After all, music is powerful.” Nico nods. They fall into an easy silence, and Nico manages to finish his coffee.

“So, what’s it like? Being in a band?”

Will rolls his eyes. “It’s a mess, honestly. We’ve all got our own lives, but we really love our band. Even if it means fewer hours of sleep and noise complaints. I mean, we’re all like brothers and sisters. Except for Percy and Annabeth who are like an old married couple.” Nico laughs at that. He’s embarrassed to admit that he’s done his research (what he could find). He realizes that Percy’s definitely too straight to like a guy like him. (Or any guy, really.)

“Do you guys want to tour?”

Will shrugs. “I don’t really care. I’m in it more for the music. Percy wants to tour, I think. Reyna just likes to play the drums. Though, I think she’s getting restless. We’re still trying to figure out what kind of sound we want. Right now, we’re kind of all over the place.”

Nico nods. They were a good band, but they didn’t have anything that really made them stand out. “What would you do if you made it big?”

Will smiles. “Well, first, I’d get out of this crappy apartment. I’m way too paranoid that the ceiling is just going to cave in one day. Or that I’m going to wake up to an infestation of rats.” Nico shrugs. He doesn’t tell Will that he saw a rat in the elevator just this morning. “But, I’d like to start a college fund for my sister. Maybe give some money to my mom. Like a thank you for putting up with my awful singing and piano practice all these years. And then I’d buy myself a really nice keyboard. Because mine is on its last legs.”

He gestures to a wall where his keyboard is propped up. It definitely looks worn, but there are memories in it. Nico smiles when he catches Will looking at it. He can tell that even if Will does get a new keyboard, he wouldn’t be throwing the old one away.

“Oh, shoot. I’ve got to get to work!” Nico says, standing up. He has gotten completely caught up in Will’s smile and his laugh and his general aura. It’s the first time this week (or in a long time) that he hasn’t been stressed out by his inability to write. Nico doesn’t want to leave, but he knows that Rachel will dock his pay if he doesn’t show up.

“Hey, let me know if you can make it Saturday. I meant what I said about the seat.” Nico smiles, refraining from pecking Will’s cheek. He doesn’t even realize how big he’s smiling until he catches his reflection in the rearview mirror.  
-  
Will’s nervous. He’s never been nervous before a performance before. Usually, he just chugs a bottle of water, cracks his knuckles, and goes. Now, he feels like he should be doing something while he waits for everyone else to set up their stuff.

“Dude, you okay?” Percy asks. “You seem restless.”

“I’m fine. Just a little nervous.”

Reyna eyes him. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with that guy you’re texting, would it?” She taps out a rhythm on Will’s leg, smirking. “And before you ask, yes, I hacked your phone. You smile a lot, but I’ve never heard your phone go off that many times.”

Will hopes the lighting hides his blush. He and Nico have been texting back and forth all week. “You’re one to talk.” Reyna doesn’t react. “It’s a boy, and we’re just friends. But he’s coming to the performance, and I’m just nervous. Because I hope he likes it.” Will shrugs, trying his best to convey a casualness he doesn’t feel.

“Poor Will with his giant crush. You should just kiss him already and get it over with.”

“Who’s kissing who?” Annabeth asks. She balances her elbow on Percy’s shoulder, her other hand on her hip. Will groans. The last thing he wants to do is discuss his (lack of) love life with his friends.

“No one is kissing no one,” Will says. “I was just telling Reyna that I invited a friend to watch us perform.”

“You left out the part where you have a giant crush on him,” Reyna says, laughing.

“Point him out when he gets here,” Annabeth says. “We’ll make sure he has the best time tonight.”

Will’s not sure what to say. Percy just pats his shoulder. “Not much you can do at this point. They’ve got that look in their eyes.” Will nods. He hasn’t seen that gleam in Reyna’s eyes since Will had a crush on Percy. (Though she didn’t approve of the actual relationship, she did tease him a bit.) “But, seriously, is he really that cute?”

Will groans.

They’re halfway through their second song when Will sees Nico walk in. He’s wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. Will’s fingers fumble when he notices that Nico’s pulled his hair back into a small ponytail. It’s not until he’s closer to the front that Will sees he’s wearing eyeliner. Will curses as he misses a note, quickly pulling himself together.

Reyna glances over at him, smiling, for once not looking at Piper manning the bar. She nods her head in Nico’s direction. “That the one?” she mouths. Will turns back to the keyboard, trying not to get distracted again.

Nico takes a seat towards the front. The seat is empty because Will slung his jacket over it. Nico settles in, nursing a beer as he just listens. He’s got this smile on his face, and his eyes are so beautiful. Will thinks he could write a song just about Nico’s eyes.Will manages to get through the next few songs without any major mistakes. He doesn’t do all of his runs and licks because he’s just a bit distracted, and his fingers are fumbling just a bit. At one point, Percy glances back at him, confused. Then he seems to notice the newcomer in the crowd and winks at Will. Will just wishes that the music and the lights will drown him.

After ten songs, they take a break. Percy thrusts a bottle of water into Will’s hands.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me you’re head over tails for this guy.” Will just shakes his head. He ignores Reyna’s smirk, Annabeth’s nudge. Percy whistles.

“Hey,” Will says. Nico’s made his way back over to the bar. He’s still nursing the same glass of beer, and Will wonders if that’s because he’s not a big drinker or if it’s because he’s forgotten about it. “Like it so far?”

Nico nods. “Yeah, you guys really stepped up the game.” Will beams. This close, he can smell a hint of cologne and aftershave. He can also see clearly how the eyeliner brings out Nico’s eyes, his smirk, his blush. Will thinks it’s illegal for Nico to be this adorable. Especially in a leather jacket. “Nice work out there. Hope I didn’t throw you off too much.”

Will shrugs. “Not any more than usual.” Nico grins. “So, how was it seeing a celebrity live and up close?”

Nico laughs, and Will thinks he’s going to die. “It’s really neat to see the sweat and spit, you know?” Is Nico teasing him? “Although, his voice does sound better in person. And you really get the feel of the group dynamic better in person, too.”

“Yeah?” Will breathes. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking. Only that Nico is really close to him, his lips just slightly red from biting them, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Hey, wanna meet the band?”

Nico shrugs, hopping down from the stool. (And that’s also very cute. The way his feet don’t reach the ground.) It takes a little work to find Percy.

“Guys, this is Nico.” Reyna winks at him as Percy goes right for a high-five. Nico barely gets his hand up before Percy’s clapping it.

“Dude, you’ve really got some skill there.” Nico looks confused for a moment. “I’ve never seen Will so flustered.” Nico blushes at this, and Will wants to clap his hand over Percy’s mouth.

“So, what’s life like for you?” Reyna asks. “Hobbies, jobs, boyfriends?” She leans back against the counter, tapping out some rhythm on her glass.

“Um, I’m a writer, but I work at a coffee shop just down the street. Not much else, really.” Nico shrugs. Reyna and Annabeth keep asking him questions, Percy occasionally inserting a joke or two. Nico answers all of them. Will goes back and forth between wanting to know more and deciding if just getting drunk is a better option.

Because while Nico’s talking, he’s also absently trailing his fingers up and down Will’s arm. By the time they have to get back on stage, Nico’s almost leaning into Will. Will almost trips over himself, moving towards the stage.

“Any special requests?” Percy asks. “We know some pretty good love songs.” Will blushes, shoving Percy lightly. He’s known Nico for less than a week, and he’s already doomed. It doesn’t help that he likes Percy. Percy, who’s the lead singer, guitarist, and completely and perfectly handsome.

Percy smiles, whispering something in Annabeth’s ear. While she’s talking to Reyna, Percy winks at Will. And then Reyna’s holding up some sheet music. Will’s heart drops into his stomach because they can’t do that song. Not because it isn’t ready, but because that’s the song that Nico sang with Will in the shower. Elvis’s ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’.

“Alright. Time for a little change of pace,” Percy says. “This goes out to the lovebirds. May you quit your pining and just kiss already.”

Will wants to bang his head against the wall. And then he’s playing. They’ve changed the song to be carried by the piano and a light drum beat. Percy strums every now and then, but it’s mostly Will. And Percy’s voice.

Will watches as Nico’s face completely softens. He closes his eyes as he listens, a small smile forming on his face. Will hears himself sigh, and he sings along with Percy. (He’s not mic’ed so he doesn’t care.) They segue smoothly into Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’.

At this point, all Will’s aware of is Nico. It seems like there’s a spotlight on him, or maybe that there isn’t anyone else in the room. At the song change, Nico’s eyes open slowly, like he was sleeping. He smiles at Will, his lips moving as he sings along.

Will wants to kiss him. He wishes he knew of some way that he could keep playing while also somehow kissing Nico. And then the song ends, and the spell is broken.  
-  
Nico’s up way past his self-imposed bedtime, but he can’t bring himself to leave. Not with Will up there, looking like that. It’s funny. Because Will’s in this light pink sweater with sleeves that fall over his wrists and jeans, but he looks perfectly at home banging out some Fall Out Boy song. And he won’t take his eyes off of Nico. Even if his mouth twists up a little when he presses the wrong key.

The lights seem to make Will’s eyes electric or mythical. His hair is a crown of gold, and he’s a prince. HIs freckles are starts across his body, and Nico wants to trace every single one of them. Will quirks a small smile as he changes chords, his gaze soft and hungry and only for Nico.

Nico fumbles for his notepad, trying to jot something down. He doesn’t want to lose this image, this memory, this feeling. It’s funny, he thinks, because he’s known Will for four days, and already it feels like a lifetime. Will’s serenaded him on stage and in the shower (through a very thin wall), and Nico’s never felt more wanted.

And then the music stops. It feels so sudden that Nico loses his breath for a moment. And then Will’s there with his lopsided smile and pink sweater and those lips that Nico wants to taste. Will’s fingers are shaking as he places them on either side of Nico’s face, pulling him close.

The rush of blood drowns out the whistling and cheering and hooting. Nico almost thinks he’s fainted. Will starts to pull away, but Nico tangles his fingers in Will’s hair, pulling him back again. Will’s hungry, but it’s Nico who nips at Will’s lips. Will lets out a gasp, stumbling into Nico.

“Lovebirds,” Percy calls. Will pulls away with a whine, and Nico can’t stop fantasies from playing out in his mind. Will looks like a disheveled prince. “Glad you two worked it out, but please get a room. Next time, I’ll sprinkle just little less magic.”

Will seems a bit dazed. Nico feels dazed. “Like you’re one to talk,” Will finally gets out. He giggles, lacing his fingers between Nico’s. “I’m so happy,” Will whispers.

“You’re drunk,” a girl (Reyna?) says. “Drunk on love.” She claps Will on the back. “Come on, buddy. Let’s sit down.” She guides Will over to a table, plopping him down in a chair. She does the same for Nico, sliding a cold glass of water into his hands.

“Should we leave them alone?” another girl (Annabeth?) asks. “I feel like they’ll either start making out or run.”

Nico looks over at Will’s. He’s got this dopey smile on his face. “Is it too soon to say that that was the best kiss ever?”

Nico laughs. “Maybe. It was only our first.” Will grins at this.

“I’d offer to take you to my place, but you’ve been there. And it’s kind of a dump. But it’s also the only place I know we can get some sort of privacy. And not lit on fire.” Nico’s not even going to ask about the second requirement.

“Well, we can choose between flickering lights and open windows or loud talking and this guy who sings in the shower.”

Will laughs, pulling Nico in for a quick kiss. “Well, I happen to know that there won’t be any shower serenades unless his boyfriend joins him.” Nico hums.

“Smooth, Solace.” Will shrugs, pulling Nico into his lap and kissing down his neck. Nico wants to protest (they’re in public), but he finds that he doesn’t care. Will’s working on a hickey when Percy comes up to them.

“Okay, lovebirds. Let’s find you two a room.”

They’re dumped into the back of Reyna’s car. “No sex or making out,” she says. “Or I’ll have to separate you two.”

“We’ll be good,” Will promises. Nico thinks he’s in heaven somehow. “Hi,” Will says, tracing Nico’s leg. He seems nervous now, the atmosphere of the bar fading as they get closer to their crappy apartments. “We kissed.”

“We did, Solace. Multiple times.” Will blushes at this, hiding his face a bit.

“I was planning on asking you out to dinner first. At least before I tried to shove my tongue down your throat.” Nico laughs, feeling his body heat up.

“Well, you haven’t done either.” He takes Will’s hand.

Will clears his throat, and Nico’s heart pounds against his heart. He’s never fallen in love so fast before, and it’s scary. But he’s also never felt so at home with himself, with someone else. And so maybe it’ll be okay.

“Nico di Angelo, will you go out with me?” He pauses, smiling. “I have pizza coupons. Get two toppings, get the third one free.” He beams.

Nico rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’d love to go out with you.” He leans forward, kissing Will’s lips.

“And while we’re making proposals,” Reyna pipes up from the front. “We’re looking for a songwriter, di Angelo. You interested?”

Nico’s about to protest, say he can’t write anything worth selling or even hearing. But he looks at Will, feeling the way that Will’s hand fits perfectly in his, the way that Will makes him feel so warm and welcome and wanted. A million verses come pouring into Nico’s mind (and they’re not all about Will, just most of them).

“I’ll take that as a yes. Because I know you two aren’t making out back there,” Reyna calls.

“Yes, I’d love the job, Reyna.”

She nods. “Good. Just remember, though, band rehearsal is professional. Keep the smooching to a minimum. I already have to deal with Percy and Annabeth.”

Nico looks at Will. He just shrugs. “She’s just jealous that Piper hasn’t noticed her yet. But we’re working on it.” Reyna almost misses the red light as she moves to flip Will off. But Nico sees a blush on her cheeks. He’s tired all of a sudden, so he snuggles into Will’s side, smiling as Will’s arms go around him almost automatically.

And maybe Elvis was right. Because he can’t help falling in love with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what music is exactly popular right now. I just put my music on shuffle and chose what came up. But Elvis was running through my head as I was writing this. And then this Elvis/Ed Sheeran medley thing came up, and it just felt right. (this is the medley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21xrGsEcvnM&index=27&list=RDMMm1-rpd3S-48) (I don't know how to link stuff neatly.)
> 
> also, I don't actively ship Reyna with anyone. But the story wanted me to pair her with Piper. (just a note so I don't get any Reyna/x requests)
> 
> comments are appreciated :)


	3. azovka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's forced to guard a mountain treasure. Will's the only one who can rescue them.
> 
> This is based on a Russian fairytale and Slavic mythology. I kind of changed some things and added some things, since there are many different versions of this myth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the Azovka of Russian legend/fairytale - I was not familiar with the story before this.

It’s raining. It hits the roof, rattling the lights. The thunder echoes through the mountains, making it difficult to tell where the storm is. Lightning casts strange shadows on the walls, making everything seem darker, pointier, crooked. Outside, it is difficult to tell where the mountains reach the sky, everything a dark grey, streaked with white light. There’s a faint wailing sound in the distance that should be the wind but isn’t.

“Mama?” Will asks. He’s curled up in her lap, a blanket pulled over both of them. He’s supposed to be asleep, but he can’t sleep with the storm raging on outside like it is. To his six-year-old mind, the storm is alive. It feels alive with the way it beats upon their house, rattles the cupboards, makes everyone dash inside, cursing. It feels alive in the way that his heart beats against his chest. “Are the mountains angry?”

Mama’s face softens as she presses a kiss to Will’s forehead. She smiles. “The mountains are protecting us,” she says. “They are our protectors. Strong and mighty and formidable.” She flexes her muscles to illustrate the mountains. Will imitates her, though his muscles are far from her’s.

“Why are they crying? Did someone hurt them?” He can’t get that wailing out of his head. It’s there, just underneath the monstrous echoing thunder and sharp lightning. It’s steady and mournful, like a cry for help that will never come.

“Man is greedy,” Mama says. “They want to take more than they should. And the mountain cries for its loss.” She smooths back Will’s hair. “While the mountains are here to provide, we must only take what we need.”

“What happens if we take more?” Will asks. He’s gripping the blankets and Mama’s arms. Right now, she’s his mountain.

“The mountains punish us. Caves collapse or men go lost. Some men even go deaf or crazy from the mountain’s cry.” Will presses his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear the wailing any longer. “That’s what happened to your father, Will. He took more than he needed, and now he is lost to this world forever.”  
Will shivers. Mama almost never talked about Father. Will only knew that he had Father’s eyes. He also knows that one day Father went into the mines and never came back out. After that, Mama had moved their house to the outskirts of the town, as far away from the looming mountains as she could be. 

“Why can I hear the crying, Mama?” Will asks. He hears it every time a storm came, and it seems to grow louder each time. It keeps him awake at night, piercing his dreams. Those nights, he always dreams of lizards, bright white and green ones. He tries telling Mama of these dreams, but she merely says they are a result of eating right before bed.

“You see things in ways no one else does,” Mama says, tracing Will’s cheek with her finger. She’s smiling, though it isn’t her usual happy smile. Instead, this smile pulls her mouth down at the corners, her eyes wide with something like sorrow. Will doesn’t understand. “You have to be careful, Will. Your father could see things differently, too.”

Will nods. As another bolt of lightning strikes, the wailing starts up again. Will tries to block it out, but he can’t. He’s opened his ears to the mountains, and they’re calling. Father had stolen from them. Mama had turned her back on them. Sooner or later, it’d be Will’s turn to make his decision.  
-  
His friends like to play around the base of the mountains. They pretend that they are coal miners, hitting the mountain with their makeshift pickaxes. In a few years, they will be, and then it won’t be a game. It’ll be life or death.

Will never participates. Instead of dreaming to be a coal miner, he has dreams of taking over Mama’s shop. Her job is to prepare two hot meals a day for the miners. She also sells food for their wives to make dinner. It’s not a life of luxury like some of the other children live, but it’s not in those dusty shafts, places the sun will never touch.

“Will, come play with us! I brought you an ax!” calls one of the children. School is out for the day, and Will is standing behind the counter of Mama’s store. He’s almost eleven now and tall for his age. It seems his blue eyes have gotten brighter, and Mama always tells him that they rival the sky. Will thinks it’s a compliment, though the skies are never very blue, even on a good day.

“Just for a little bit!” calls another kid. He brandishes his ax, almost hitting another kid beside him. The other kid doesn’t seem to mind. After all, mining is dangerous work. Every injury is taken as a good sign, as long as the person makes it out alive. Will’s already heard so many stories of injuries that he hardly bats an eye anymore.

Will always shakes his head, makes excuses. What he doesn’t tell them is that he’s more interested in learning how to make bread or how much food a man really needs to survive. (It’s not interesting because it keeps the store running and Mama happy; it’s interesting because it keeps him out of the mines and alive.) Mama’s taught him how to boil vegetables down into soups, how to cut up meat into little pieces, how to make one turnip last for days. He knows all of the tricks. He only feels slightly bad when his friends are grumbling about their empty stomachs and he’s enjoying his warm vegetable soup by candlelight.

By the age of seventeen, the other kids don’t ask Will to play. Now, they’re in the mines, showing up at Will’s counter twice a day to get their daily soup and bread. Sometimes it’s cabbage or turnips, carrots or onions. The grains went into the bread.

Will doesn’t mind working in the store. He enjoys the company of the miners taking their breaks, sitting down with their hands around steaming mugs or bottles of alcohol. He likes to listen to their stories, even if they aren’t talking to him.

He’s cleaning up after the lunch rush when he hears some of the men talking about treasure. Hearing talk of legends of treasure isn’t all that uncommon. After all, almost half of the men in the town are superstitious. The other half is either insane or haunted. Very few completely disregard the local myths and stories.

“Treasure?” Will asks. He pretends that he’s washing down a table nearby. He knows he’s not particularly welcome into their conversation.

“Up on Copper Mountain,” one of the men says. “Hidden in that cave by that dragon of a prince.” He hoots with laughter, though Will doesn’t know what’s so funny.

“You ever heard the story, boy?” another man sneers. He’s looking at Will like most people do, with that side-glare that makes him feel unwelcome. Will knows it’s because he’s not covered in dust and soot like almost everyone else. He knows it’s because his muscles are from lifting bags of vegetable and grain, not chipping away at the interior of a mountain, not lugging coal or precious metals. He can’t make his way through the dark; he’s never had to.

“No, sir,” Will says. The man laughs.

“Figures. A boy like you won’t know anything about these mountains.” He pokes a finger at Will, pressing the tip of it against Will’s chest. “Boy, these mountains are life and death. Whether or not you like them, they’ll seal your fate, so you better be ready.”

He pulls his finger away, leaving a smudgy fingerprint on Will’s shirt. Will doesn’t feel ashamed, but he feels something akin to it, something cold and hollow settling at the base of his stomach, catching his breath every time he inhales. It’s some type of unease that leaves Will feeling guilty.

He asks Mama about it over dinner. She fixes him with a stern look, eyebrows raised. “Don’t you listen to them, William. Those men have no respect for that mountain. Don’t let them get you into any trouble, okay?”

Will ducks his head, nodding. He’s lived his whole life in the shadows of these mountains, and he knows almost nothing about them.

“Do you know anything about a treasure on Copper Mountain?” Will asks. He’s always been too curious for his own good, always stubborn enough to find things out on his own, long after Mama’s already given him the answers.

“Some say it’s guarded by a dragon. Other say only by a cursed prince,” Mama says, her voice falling slightly ragged, the one she uses for stories. The story sounds familiar, but Will was never invited to partake in the storytelling with his other classmates. “They say he guards a treasure so great that it would make whoever possesses it the richest person on Earth.”

“What does he look like?” Will asks.

Mama shrugs. “No one knows for sure. There are rumors that he has a dark braid with ribbons woven into it, bright green eyes, and a crown made of malachite. Others say that he has pure white hair and eyes as dark as the deepest mines, a gown of pale blue material. Yet, others say it is not a prince but a scaly, green lizard that guards the treasure.”

Will shivers. “Why does he guard the treasure? Is it the mountain’s?” He knows he’s asking too many questions, but Mama is the only one who will talk to him without making him feel left out.

Mama frowns. “The prince is cursed in some versions, forced to stay there against his will. Other versions make him to be the son of a long line of royalty, his duty to guard the treasure.” Will nods. “But most of the story is myth. Men have searched for the treasure, but many have either not come back or they have found nothing.”

“Is it the prince who cries?” Will asks. Mama shakes her head, making a tsking noise. She doesn’t answer his question.  
“I won’t have you wandering up and down these mountains, William. You’re to stay on the ground, here, safe with me.” Her eyes are watery, and Will feels guilty for getting excited at the prospect of a cursed prince and infinite treasure.

“I don’t want the treasure, Mama,” he says. He doesn’t. He knows the town could prosper with a treasure like that, but he’s perfectly happy with his life as it is. “I just feel bad for the prince. There isn’t anyone to give him a bowl of soup.”

Mama’s expression softens, and she moves to hug him. Will sighs as Mama places a kiss on his forehead, squeezing his hand. “I know. But I’ve already lost your father. I can’t lose you, too.”  
-  
The wailing is worse this time. Will’s sure it’ll shatter the windows, break down the doors, sweep the entire two into a dust storm. Will holds his pillow over his ears, squeezes his eyes shut. He hums to himself, sings to himself. He tosses and turns so many times that Mama bangs on his wall to quiet him down.

Will wonders what would happen if he just gave into the wailing, if he didn’t try to fight it. Would it consume him? Drive him mad? Would he follow the call only to get lost in the mountains? He didn’t know these mountains as well as the others in the town did. He knew of the paths, the trails, the hardships, but he’s never had to actually traverse them. All he knew was the passageway that men would travel in the summer - after the ice and snow had stopped melting for the year.

He feels the cry calling to him, almost by name. If he listens hard enough, he feels he can make out words. He thinks about the prince in Mama’s story - or the dragon. Would he have to slay the dragon like in the fairytales? Was the dragon the prince?

Will closes his eyes and dreams of lizards. He dreams of his skin becoming green scales, his hair becoming white as snow. The mountains are green, pure malachite, something he’s only seen in small quantities. There’s something heavy on his head, and he reaches up, his fingers cutting themselves on sharpened metal. Copper. He’s wearing a crown of copper. Or is it a shackle around his ankle? For some reason, he cannot tell.

And he still hears that wailing, that mournful cry, so great it seems that the mountains themselves are crying. Yet, it’s coming from him. It’s Will’s cry now. And suddenly, he’s the cursed prince, the captive dragon. He tries to leave the mountain, the treasure, but he can’t. He’s cursed or trapped or bound, and all he can do is cry.

Will pulls off the crown, smashes it on the ground, tries to pull off the scales decorating his skin. He no longer has skin; he only has scales. The green stone is piercing him, drowning him. He’s choking on his own cry, his throat so ragged and hoarse. But still, he must cry

Will wakes up in a cold sweat. His throat is sore, and Mama is standing in the doorway. Will pulls the blankets around him, shivering. Mama comes near him, holding him like she used to when he was younger. She brushes his hair with her fingers, humming nonsense songs into his ear.

“The mountain needs a protector,” she says after a while, gripping his hands. “Your father knew where the treasure was, I think. And he tried to steal it.”

Will holds his breath, unsure just exhaling will cause Mama to snap back to reality and scold him for making such a ruckus. He waits patiently, counting Mama’s heartbeats, his own. He can still feel the pricks on his arm where he’s tried to remove the scales. There aren’t any, of course, but his skin is now littered with scratches and half-moon indents.

“The prince is the protector,” Mama says. “But maybe you are the rescuer.” She kisses his forehead, bushing back his hair. For a moment, Will feels like he’s a little child in Mama’s arms. But then she’s tucking him in and closing the door. He’s left to the silent night, the cry gone.

The next morning, there are maps and storybooks filling the kitchen table. Mama points at them, but she doesn’t say anything. Will just nods, opening one of the books as he eats his breakfast. Soon, his mind is full of every appearance. The stories always seem to end in tragedy and death: men go blind, go missing, are found dead.

“Mama?” Will asks. He’s spent the last two weeks consuming all of the legends and folklore he can. He’s studied the maps. He’s hiked the some of the passageways. He doesn’t feel prepared at all, but the cry is getting louder. It’s there even without the wind and the rain to mask it. Will feels like he’s going insane. “Is it really me?”

Mama doesn’t answer for a minute. “I think so,” she says. “But you must be careful. I do not know what is waiting for you inside that cave.”

Will nods. “I’ll be okay, Mama,” he says. She nods. She kisses his forehead, squeezes his hand. She pushes another bowl towards him like it will be his last. Then she leaves for the shop.  
-  
Will is asleep, though he is not. He is climbing the mountains, scaling their height. His arms ache from climbing, and his legs feel ready to give out. The wailing is growing louder the closer he gets to the summit, a place that is just beyond reach. His breath is coming in short gasps, the air thinner up here than he is used to. He feels bad every time he sticks his pickaxe into the cliffs.

He hears whispers, sees the green reflection of the mountain into the sky. He tries to shut his eyes, close his ears, but then he cannot move forward. And isn’t he sleeping? His foot slips, his mind exhausted. He cannot keep up this pace. His shoes are wearing thin after traveling for who knows how long. He does not know if he is awake or sleeping or simply driven mad. The days have turned to nights have turned to day once more.

And then the cry is no longer an echo but a pure melody of anguish. The sun shines off of the summit, and Will collapses at the mouth of a grand cave. He is definitely awake now, though he has no idea how he knows. The whispers fill his head, almost drowning out the cry. The mountains are speaking to him, but he cannot respond. He does not know their language.

He opens his eyes, seeing life for the first time. There is movement first, then a breath. Then the cry. Tears do not fall because they freeze, and even in the throes of mournful anguish, the face is still beautiful. Pure white hair and eyes that are full of infinite midnights. A robe of pale blue is draped over the figure. A crown of twisted copper lays atop the head. Will blinks.

The figure, a man, seems frozen in time, though his hair dances in the breeze. The only signs of life are the steady rise and fall of the chest, the painful cry leaving the body. Will moves towards him. Is he the prince? Where is the dragon? He moves closer still, almost touching the man’s face when he feels a nip on his ankles. Expecting it to be frostbite, he is surprised to see a green lizard. Then more appear.

Lizards. The symbols of freedom and fortune. Will almost laughs at how appropriate it is that they would guard the richest treasure.

He tries to cry out for help, but the man does not move. He only cries. Will tries to tune out the cry, his own cry louder now. The whispers are also growing louder, becoming one voice. The mountains are speaking, and Will must listen. He hears one word, repeated over and over. His cry becomes that word. And then all is silent.  
-  
He wakes to something warm. There is a fire near him, the smell of something cooking. Will sits up, startling when he notices the man sitting across from him.

“Are you-“ he starts to ask, but he cannot complete the question. The man simply nods.

“I am,” he says. He has a touch of an old accent that Will has only heard when his great-grandparents were alive. “Nico, though. If you will.”

Will just nods. “Will,” he says. The man’s face twists into a smile. He beckons Will to eat.

“I have not stopped crying for centuries,” Nico says, though there is no sign of that. He still looks young, and his voice is smooth and strong. “No one has been able to call me. I thought my birth name would be lost.” Will doesn’t understand. He feels like maybe he’s died and this is the weirdest version of heaven ever.

“No dragon?” Will asks. He feels exhausted.

“I am the dragon, the prince. The damsel in distress.” Nico smiles, his eyes unnerving. Will focuses on his chin instead. “And you are the knight, the brave rescuer.”

“I don’t understand,” Will says. Nico shakes his head.

“I imagine not.” He’s silent for a moment before launching into a long story about his life. As he speaks, his eyes seem to grow bigger, before engulfing Will’s vision. Will watches the ransacking of the mountains, the chase of the armies, the violence, the fighting. “Life is hard when it needs to be understood. But you feel and listen. Everyone may be born with eyes, but not everyone is born with sight.”

Will’s sure he’s hit his head somewhere.

“So you’ll stop crying now?”

Nico shrugs. “I cannot leave this mountain,” he says. “There is still treasure to guard. But I suppose I could leave if I wanted.”

Will feels ready to cry. He went through all of this, and the prince will not leave. “What will happen to the treasure?”

Nico smiles. “It’s up to you, William. After all, you have rescued me. The treasure is yours.” Will’s mouth falls open a bit. He’s never imagined actually finding the treasure. He does not know what he wants to do with it. He doesn’t need it, and he’s scared of becoming too greedy.

“Can the mountains keep it?”

Nico laughs. “They have been for so long. They hold many treasures. Some just need to know where to look.” He smiles at Will, moving closer. “Shall I show it to you?”

Will allows himself to be led into the cave. Everywhere there are jewels and gems and gold. There are precious metals and jewelry and money. There are things he does not know the name of. The cave seems to go on forever. Will grips Nico’s hand.  
“So, you won’t leave?” Will asks. Nico gives him a sad smile.

“I cannot leave the mountains unprotected.” He looks at Will, his dark eyes piercing Will’s soul. “But I could use a friend. A little help, perhaps. The lizards don’t do much more than steal my heat and food.” His mouth quirks up into an amused smile.

“What about Mama?” Will asks. He doesn’t know how long he’s been gone or how he even got there. He doesn’t even remember leaving his house.

“Only the mountain’s chosen can reside here, I’m afraid. But you are allowed to leave.” Nico’s face is sad. “I no longer have a family, so I have no other ties other than this cave.” He shrugs, and it seems out of place.

“Can I say goodbye?” Will asks. Somewhere inside of him, he feels that he cannot leave. He cannot - and he doesn’t want to - leave Nico alone. He feels a pull to this cave, to this mountain, to Nico that he has never felt anywhere else. Even without Mama or the comforts of his home, this place feels more familiar than anywhere else he’s been. He wonders if when the mountains took Father, the mountains became his new father.

Nico nods. He grasps Will’s hands, opening his eyes wider. And then Will’s standing at Mama’s counter, his hands around a hot bowl of soup. There are a few tears streaming down her face, but she’s smiling.

“I always knew you were special,” she says. “Never forget the strength of the mountains, Will. They are our source of life.” She presses a kiss to his forehead, and Will finds that he can’t speak. Only a sad cry comes from his mouth. Mama nods. “I know,” she says. “You’ll always be my son.” She kisses him once more before he’s looking into Nico’s eyes once more.

Nico carefully wipes the tears from Will’s face, pulling a blanket around his shoulders. “The mountains chose well,” he says. He presses a kiss to Will’s cheek. Will feels warmth blossom inside of him, and he smiles.

“May I braid your hair?” Nico blushes, the tinge of pink so startling against his pale skin. He turns, sitting down in front of Will. Will carefully divides the hair, his hands trembling a little as he works the strands into a braid. Nico is beautiful, far more beautiful than Will can ever imagine.

But there’s also something familiar about him. Maybe it’s because Will’s heard his cry every night since he was three. Or maybe it’s because of his unexplainable connection to the mountains. Or maybe it’s just because Nico feels so real, so human, his hair parting between Will’s fingers.

Will finishes the braid, leaning forward and pressing an embarrassed kiss to Nico’s cheek. Will has always loved the mountains, and maybe that’s why this feels so right. Nico lets out a little giggle, running his hands through Will’s hair.

“Your hair is too short to braid. That will change very soon if you want.” Will laughs, the sound echoing out of the cave and through the mountains. He places a hand over his mouth, startled. Nico reaches up, gently tugging the hand away.

“Don’t be embarrassed. They have listened to my cry for centuries. Laughter will be a nice change.” Will smiles, letting out another laugh. He’s still embarrassed, but he soon doesn’t care as he watches Nico’s face break into smiles at the sound.

And he hopes that, somewhere down in that mining town, Mama’s face will, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely something different to write. I hope it all made sense haha (please let me know if there is something I might need to clarify/change)
> 
> comments are appreciated :)


	4. can't buy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's never had a lot of money. Nico's always had money. Just some cute fluff :)

If you ask Nico why he’s dating Will, he gets this almost dopey look on his face. His usually sharp features fall a bit soft as this smile breaks out on his face. His gaze is less focused, and his cheeks are just a touch more pink than before. He’ll fiddle with a pen or the flaps of the faux pockets on his suit jacket, let out a breathy laugh.

Because Nico doesn’t know why he’s dating Will. Other than Will has the goofiest smile he’s ever seen, the brightest hair, the more mesmerizing eyes. Will’s the one who can make Nico laugh even when he’s angry, the one who can make him melt after a stressful day in the office, the one who gets to see the way Nico looks after a thorough make-out session.

He’s the one who can see Nico at his most vulnerable, when all of his emotions are in tips of his fingers as he glides them over Will’s shoulders, or in the touch of his lips as he peck’s Will’s cheek, or in the affection of his voice as he tells Will to grab an umbrella.

So there’s no specific reason. There are many reasons. So many reasons that all add up to one thing: Will makes Nico happy.  
-  
They met at a farmer’s market. Nico’s in his suit and tie, having just finished a meeting with some clients about their retirement plans. He’s removed his jacket as the weather is fairly warm. Still, he’s a bit overdressed for the usual farmer’s market crowd. He turns heads, people whispering just a bit behind his back. He doesn’t mind. He’s used to it. He knows they aren’t saying anything bad.

He’s trying to figure out which kind of cookie he wants. (He’s already skipped all of the vegetable stands. He knows sooner or later he’ll have to buy some, but he’s holding off as long as possible.) He’s early enough that there are still plenty of choices. He’s late enough that his favorite - the snickerdoodles - are already sold out. He’s slightly upset, but he doesn’t show that. After all, he didn’t become the third most successful businessman in the area by showing off his emotions.

“Personally, sir, I’d go with the chocolate chip cookies,” the man says. “My mama baked those last night, so they’re the freshest.”

Nico eyes the cookies again. They’re the main reason he’s been going to these farmer’s markets every Saturday. Because he’s too lazy to bake his own cookies. And it’s not like the grocery store makes cookies this good. (It’s definitely not because of the blond man who’s at the stand every week. Definitely not because of his Southern accent or his warm blue eyes.)

“I’ll take a dozen chocolate chip. Another dozen of macadamia. A dozen of oatmeal raisin.” He pulls out his wallet while the man scoops up the cookies, placing them in neat rows inside of a box. (Nico’s not ashamed that he’s actually had to add ‘cookies’ to his monthly budget.)

“You know we have a store, right?” the man asks. He’s smiling at Nico in a way that makes Nico’s knees a bit weak. He curses internally. “I was just wondering. Since you come here every weekend, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in the store.”

“No. I didn’t,” Nico says. The man smiles, handing him a business card.

“We’re open most days of the week, open weekend afternoons. So you won’t have to stock up on the weekends, if you don’t want to. We also have a bigger selection. More snickerdoodles. And coffees and such.” He winks, and Nico almost dies right there. He can’t believe the man has noticed. (Although it’s not like he doesn’t buy two dozen every week he can get his hands on them.)

“Thank you. I’ll have to visit sometime.” The man smiles.

“I’m Will Solace.” He holds out his hand. Nico shakes it, surprised at how warm and soft it feels.

“Nico di Angelo.” Will’s smile grows wider.

“I look forward to seeing you soon, Mr. di Angelo.” Will nods, handing Nico his box of cookies, a smiley face drawn over the top. Nico hurries back to his car before he can do something to embarrass himself.  
-  
The first time he enters Naomi’s bakery, he’s pleasantly surprised by the sweet smell of cinnamon, the soft cream walls, the mismatched furniture. He’s only been here for thirty seconds, and it already feels more like home than any place he’s ever been.

“Four snickerdoodles, ma’am,” Nico says, stepping up to the counter. He hasn’t scanned the chalkboard menu yet, but he’s got his eyes fixed on those snickerdoodles.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Nico di Angelo, would you?” the lady asks. She’s blond like her son, her blue eyes warm. She’s got a dusting of flour on her shoulder, and for some reason, this makes Nico automatically like her. “I’m Naomi Solace. Will’s my son,” she adds.

“I am. I’m guessing he’s told you about my snickerdoodle addiction?” Naomi smiles at him. Nico finds himself smiling, something he rarely does in public. (But he doesn’t feel like he’s in public. He almost feels more comfortable here than he does in his own apartment.)

“On the house, young man,” she says. She hands him his cookies. “I hope you enjoy.”

After that, it’s hard to resist stopping by the bakery whenever he’s having a slow morning or a bad day or just needs some company. Sometimes Will is there. Sometimes it’s just Naomi.

If business is slow and Nico has time, they’ll sit and drink coffee (Will always has tea) and talk. Nico finds out that Will’s a medical student at the nearby college. He also finds out that Will’s in charge of collecting the furniture and the decorations, since he isn’t good in the kitchen.

“I think I’ve set off the fire alarm three times,” Will says, a small blush on his cheeks. “Mama wasn’t too happy with me. I burnt her favorite pan. Had to get her a new one for Christmas.”

Nico smiles. Here, he feels like he can almost be himself. He doesn’t have to hide behind the facade of indifference, reading off numbers like they’re merely numbers, not representing someone’s life savings or a risky investment.

It’s Will who makes the first move. Nico walks into Naomi’s bakery on a Thursday morning. He’s not expecting Will to be there. Usually, Will’s sleeping in from his late Wednesday class. But it’s a Thursday morning, and Will’s standing behind the counter. He’s already got Nico’s snickerdoodles packaged up.

It’s not until Nico’s at the office does he read the note written on the napkin. Seven words followed by a series of numbers. Nico checks to make sure no one can see him before he lets himself smile (and then immediately calls Will to accept).  
-  
They’ve been dating for a month now. It’s not all fun and games; hardly anything has really changed since they started going out. Will’s still got classes to attend, homework to do, sleep to catch up on. Nico’s still got reports to read, reports to write, clients to meet with.

But some things have changed. Now, Will always kisses Nico’s cheek before he leaves the bakery. They hold hands while eating their cookies or drinking their tea. Sometimes, if they haven’t seen each other in a few days, they’ll talk on the phone. (Because Nico’s an old man at heart and hates texting.)

They’ve gone on three (official) dates. They’ve gone to the movies, bowling, and once to a cafe.

The movies was cliché, but Nico knows Will enough now to know that he’s a sucker for the romantic clichés. Bowling was much in the same category, though Nico would be lying if he said he didn’t have fun. (It’d been his first time bowling. When Will found out, his eyes went comically wide, and he insisted that he show Nico how to properly push the ball down the lane.)

Now, they’re going on their fourth date. Nico’s planning the whole thing as a surprise for Will. He’s got a suit for Will already picked out, hanging from a hook in the backseat of his car. He’s made sure Will’s schedule is clear for the evening.

“You’re dressed up again,” Will says, smiling when Nico walks in. They’re just closing up the bakery for the day. Will’s wearing his usual T-shirt and shorts. Nico holds up the suit.

“I have a surprise for you,” he says. Will’s eyes widen, and he dashes into the bathroom to change. Nico’s breath catches when Will comes back out, the suit squaring his shoulders, making him seem just a bit taller. Will’s the older and taller of the two of them, though Nico feels like the older one. He’s the one with the steady job, the steady income. But there’s something about Will that makes Nico not care as much about all of that.

“How do I look?” Will asks. Nico smiles.

“Gorgeous.” Will blushes, gripping a wrapped box in his hands. Nico glance at it, but he doesn’t ask what it is. Instead, he waves to Naomi and whisks Will out to the car. Will tells Nico about his classes, what he dissected that day, how he almost fell asleep in his first class. Nico smiles. He loves hearing Will talk about his day. It’s one of his favorite things.

“Oh, gods, Nico,” Will says when they walk up to the restaurant. It’s one of the best Italian places in the city, and Nico’s been on the waiting list forever. He had to pull a few strings to get reservations for their anniversary. “This place is amazing.”

Will’s eyes are wide as he takes in the soft carpet, the tablecloths, the chandelier hanging in the center of the room. They’re escorted to a table by a large stained glass window. It takes Will a moment to look back at Nico. He doesn’t speak for a moment. Nico just smiles at him.“Do you like it?” Will nods.

“I do.” He pauses, and Nico almost frowns. “Is it expensive?” Will asks. “I’ve been saving,” he starts. Nico shakes his head, cutting Will off.

“It’s my treat,” Nico says. “My gift to you.” He smiles, leaning over the unlit candles to kiss Will’s cheek. Will seems unsure of what to say. He’s always refused when Nico tries to buy him things or get him gifts. He always insists that hanging out with Nico is enough, that he doesn’t need gifts or souvenirs.

Will’s eyes widen as he glances at the menu. “Can we share?” he asks. “I don’t think I could eat this much.” Nico laughs.

“Of course, sunshine.” Will smiles. He lets Nico decide, trusting him on their dinner selection. Nico’s tempted to get wine, though he knows Will won’t drink it. He decides he’ll pass that up in favor of getting dessert. Nico tells Will about his day while they wait for their food. Will munches on the bread.

“So, is it a family business?” Will asks. Nico nods. His father had started the business with his grandfather, and then it was passed down to Nico when he graduated high school. “Do you like it?”

“It’s not bad,” Nico says. “I used to toy with the idea of going to school, but I don’t know what I’d do.”

Will’s smiles. “That’s how you’re so rich. You aren’t drowning in student debt.” Nico shrugs. He doesn’t say that his family would be able to pay for college, mostly out of pocket. His family was already pretty rich before they started up their business dealing with other’s business.

“You’ll be able to pay it off,” Nico says gently. He knows money is a bit of a sore topic for Will. Local bakeries don’t exactly bring in a ton of money, and doctorate degrees aren’t exactly cheap. He knows Will’s paying for college mostly through financial aid and a few scholarships. (He’s super proud of Will for earning those scholarships.) He almost wants to feel bad, though he knows it’s not his fault. And that’s partially why he likes to spoil Will a little - because Will won’t do it himself.

Will just shrugs. Their food arrives, and the topic switches to how amazing the food is. Nico has to laugh at the way Will’s practically drooling over the pasta. They don’t talk while eating. Will’s too busy trying not to drool too much, and Nico’s busy watching Will enjoy himself.

“Save room for dessert,” Nico says. Will pauses, a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

“You should have told me that about five bites ago,” he says. Nico smiles, reaching over to wipe some sauce off of Will’s face. Will finishes off the noodle he’s eating and sets down his fork. “Also, I know the best ice cream place. My treat.”

Nico wants to protest, but he knows Will’s stubborn as heck. They finish off their dinner, Nico paying the bill. Will doesn’t even want to look at it. Then they’re walking down the street to a cute little ice cream shop. There’s a neon ice cream cone on the window.

“Hey, Rachel,” Will calls. He gives a little wave.

“Oh, and who is the handsome man?” Rachel asks. They both blush. Will squeezes Nico’s hand as they walk up to the counter.

“This is Nico. Today is our one month anniversary.” Will’s beaming, and Nico can’t resist pecking his cheek. Will’s blush deepens.

“Well, in that case, ice cream on the house,” Rachel says. Will’s smile falters just a little, but Nico knows that he’s not going to say no to free ice cream. Nico gets cookies and cream in a waffle cone. Will gets something ridiculous like mint chocolate chip and lemon sorbet in a cup.

“How can you eat that?” Nico asks.

Will just sticks his tongue out, licking the ice cream. “It’s delicious, Nico,” he says. “At least I’m not boring like you. Cookies and cream.” He pretends to scoff. Nico rolls his eyes. He’s honestly not sure how someone can even think lemon and mint go together like that. Even Rachel seemed unsure as she scooped it.

They sit on a bench outside the store, just people watching.

“Hey, come over to my place?” Will asks. He seems nervous. Nico’s never been to Will’s place. Nico feels Will’s slightly embarrassed, though he’s never pressed it.

“I’d love to,” Nico says. He laces his fingers between Will’s.  
-  
Will’s apartment feels similar to the bakery. There’s mismatched furniture and soft paint. It smells faintly of cinnamon. The walls are covered in pictures, all showcasing Will’s school friends and family. And there are also pictures of landscapes and animals. Nico chuckles when he finds a collage of cows.

“It’s not much,” Will says, “but it’s home.” Even though Will brushes it off as nothing, Nico can tell he’s proud of it. The apartment is a two bedroom place with a kitchen that flows right into the living room. A bathroom is placed just off the hall.

“I think it suits you,” Nico says. “Especially the cows.”

Will laughs at that, fidgeting with the box in his hands. He’s been holding it all evening. They change out of their suits, Nico smiling as he pulls one of Will’s t-shirts over his head. They settle on the couch, just kissing. If Will’s ice cream tasted anywhere as good as Will’s lips do, Nico thinks, then Nico’s going to have to try that flavor combination.

Will gasps, leaving hot trails of breath, as Nico kisses down his jawline, latching onto his neck. Will’s fingers are gently tugging at Nico’s hair. Nico loves how soft Will is, how he just seems to melt underneath Nico. Will moans, and Nico pulls back to smile at him.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Nico,” Will says. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to catch his breath. Nico laughs.

“So, is that present over there for me?” Nico asks. He feels like a little kid, asking, but he really is curious. Will blushes, shrugging.

“Yeah, it’s for you. It’s not much or anything, but it’s our anniversary. And I wanted to give you something.” Nico shuts Will up with a kiss.

“It’s from you, Will. I don’t care what it is.”

Will quirks up an eyebrow. “What if it was a box full of spiders?” Nico raises his eyebrows.

“Then we would have to have a little talk.” Nico’s terrified of spiders. (Will had found out when they were over at Nico’s place, and there was a small little spider in the bathroom. Needless to say, Will had to take care of it.)

Will grins. “Then it’s a good thing it’s not spiders.” He hands Nico the package, a nervous smile on his face. Nico carefully unwraps the package. Inside are three picture frames, all filled with pictures. They’re of Will and him. Naomi must have taken the photos or Will must have been sneaky with his phone.

“I love them,” Nico says. Will grins. “I know just where I’m going to put them.” He sets the pictures down, reaching over to hug Will. Will wraps his arms around Nico, sighing.

“I’m glad you like them. I wasn’t sure what to get you. I thought maybe a tie at first, but you have a ton of ties. And then everything looked so expensive-“ Nico places his hand over Will’s mouth, smiling.

“Will, I don’t care. I love the pictures.” He smiles. “I’d be happy even if you didn’t get me anything.” Will looks like he wants to say something else, but Nico shakes his head. “It’s not about the money. It’s about the thought.”

Will nods. Then he yawns. “Do you want to stay over? It’s Friday.” He doesn’t wait for Nico to answer, just snuggling deeper into Nico’s arms. His hair tickles Nico’s chin, and Nico kisses just under Will’s ear, liking the way Will shivers.

I love you, he thinks. He doesn’t say it out loud, unsure if it’s too early in their relationship. He doesn’t want to scare Will off. Instead, he tries to let Will know by how close he holds him, through his kisses, the way he pulls the blanket over Will’s lap.

“Good night,” he whispers. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)


	5. snapshots (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snapshots of solangelo featuring campfires and giggles and sword fighting and kissing
> 
> also, these snapshots are not related to each other, except, that they're both pretty fluffy

Nico isn’t sure what exactly brought on the sudden desire to learn sword fighting, but he isn’t exactly protesting. Will looks quite amazing in his Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts. He’s also wearing sneakers for once, having decided that flip-flops were not good footwear for sparring.

“So, you want to choose a weapon that feels good,” Nico says, blushing just a bit. “Like, it has good weight and good balance to you.” Will nods. He’s staring intently at the selection of weapons. Nico places a standard sword into his hands. It’s what most beginners use to practice and learn before they start to experiment with their fighting style and what weapons work best for that.

“It’s heavy,” Will says. “And long.” His wrist flops a little as he moves the sword up and down, testing its weight. Nico grabs another one. Still standard practice swords. These had more blunt edges. They also had more nicks in the blades, more scratches on the handle.

“I think this feels fine,” Will says. He moves his arm in slow motions, testing the weight. “I mean, I’ve never done this before.” There’s a light splash of blush across Will’s features.

Nico shrugs. “Let’s test it out, then. If you’ve never handled a sword, it’s hard to know what you’re looking for.” Nico wants to bang his head into a wall or possibly hide. He’s taught sword fighting lessons for about a year now, and he’s never considered the double-meaning of literally everything he’s saying. This is the struggle of accepting his gayness, he thinks. Now everything seems like an innuendo.

“So, what do I start with?” Will asks.

“Stretching,” Nico says. He’s doing his best to keep his voice level. He sets down his own sword before beginning to stretch out his arms. “It’s good to always stretch before practice. That way you won’t pull any muscles, and you’re less likely to get hurt.”

Will smiles. “Look at you, di Angelo. Lecturing me on the proper care and safety of the body. I knew you were listening all those times.” Nico just sticks his tongue out. Of course, he was listening to Will ramble on every time he tried to lecture Nico in the infirmary. It wasn’t like Will had this boring voice that Nico could just tune out.

“Okay, so we’re just going to go through the basic techniques first,” Nico says. “Just kind of mimic me.”

He feels more self-conscious than he usually does when he’s teaching these classes. Nico wonders if it’s because it’s just Will. Usually, classes are about ten people. But right now, it’s just Will. Will’s eyes on his every move, his every breath. Nico licks his lips, watching as Will’s eyes jump down just a few inches.

“The sword is like an extension of your arm,” Nico says. “It’s your protection.” He groans internally. “The goal is usually to disarm your opponent.” Will nods.

“I have taken at least two classes before,” Will says, shrugging. “Not that I’m any good, though.” He waves his hand around, almost dropping his sword.

“Well, let’s see what you’ve got.” Nico grins. Will looks surprised, starting to protest. Nico lunges at him. Will squeaks, throwing his sword up just in time for it to clang against Nico’s. Nico goes easy on Will, knowing that he’s not really much of a sword fighter. After all, Will is trained on the bow and arrow. He’s not usually this close to his opponent.

Nico throws out basic moves, watching Will’s reflexes, the way he moves, the way he counters and blocks. Nico’s on the offensive, Will on the defensive. He’s got good reflexes, and it’s clear he seems to know what he’s doing. Nico smiles to himself when he notices the wrinkle between Will’s eyebrows. That wrinkle usually indicates extreme focus.

All in all, Nico disarms Will in about fifteen minutes. Will’s sword clatters to the ground, and Will huffs, swiping a hand across his forehead. The wrinkle is gone, replaced by a bright smile.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Will asks.

“Not bad, sunshine. But it could use a lot of work.” Will shrugs. He grabs some water, chugging it. Nico glances away, too tempted to watch Will’s Adam’s apple bob up and down. “Let’s start with your stances. You were pretty off-balance the whole time. I could have easily done something like this.”

He moves slow enough for Will to catch on, swiping his leg against Will’s. He doesn’t hit Will hard enough to make him fall, just hard enough to get the idea. “Right,” Will says. “I was a little busy, I guess.”

He has Will stand up, holding the sword. Will’s got the classic stance of a sword fighter in comics and on TV. It’s not an awful stance, but it does leave a lot of space open for injuries. He walks around, adjusting Will’s arms, his grip, the distance of his legs, the twist of his hips. Will jumps, squeaking again when Nico places his hands just above Will’s waist, trying to get him to twist just a bit.

“How’s that feel?” Nico asks. He meant for his words to come out stronger than they did, but they’re more of a whisper in Will’s ear.

“Good,” Will says. “Um, maybe a little awkward?”“How so?” Nico watches Will swallow, the way his fingers grip around the handle of the sword.

“Just, I feel like I can’t move. Or that I won’t be able to find this position again.”

Nico shrugs. “That’s the practice. And you’re actually way more mobile than you were before. You probably feel extra balanced.” Will just raises his eyebrows. “In other words, you’re more flexible and active in this position than you were in the other one.”

Nico takes a deep breath. He removes his hands from Will’s shoulders, not realizing that they were still there. He takes a few steps back, a few more deep breaths. “Now, I’m going to attack you. Just defend yourself.”

Will nods slowly. Nico lunges at him again. This time Will reacts quicker. By the look on his face, he’s surprised. He recovers quickly enough, maneuvering himself so that Nico is either met with empty air or the clang of Will’s sword against his. Even though the swords allow for some breathing room, he’s still close enough to see the sweat beading on Will’s forehead.

He disarms Will with a swipe at his legs. Will tumbles, grabbing onto Nico as he goes down.

“What the heck, Solace?” Nico asks. He’s dropped his sword in favor of breaking his fall so his face doesn’t smash into the ground. “Pulling me down with you? That’s a low move.”

“You’re still on top,” Will says, smirking. Nico tries his best to compose himself, but he’s laying flush against Will’s chest, his hands splayed out across Will’s stomach. He can feel every breath, every muscle. “Just where you like to be.”

Nico flushes, not sure what exactly Will’s intention was. Will’s blushing, too, but he doesn’t make any move to get up. Nico’s so tempted to just press his lips to Will’s stomach, where the rise and fall is the most immediate. He shifts his hands, feeling and hearing Will’s breath hitch.

“Are you going to move?” Will asks. Nico smirks. He crawls slowly up Will’s chest, watching as Will’s eyes grow wide.

“This good?” Nico asks. Nico takes Will’s answer in the way he swallows. “Because I can go the other way.” Will’s eyelids flutter. He can feel Will shifting, can feel that he’s about to roll them over, most likely so he can get up. Nico tells himself no, but his hands aren’t listening.

They grab onto the collar of Will’s shirt, yanking Will’s lips to his. There’s a gasp, and then there are just the sounds of their lips touching over and over and over. Nico pulls back to assess the state Will’s in. He’s pleasantly surprised to see Will’s face beyond flushed, his lips a bright red from the less than gentle kissing. He pulls Will back in, kissing deeper when Will’s hands come up to hold his shoulders.

Will groans, and then Nico is pushing himself up and off of Will. He dusts his pants off, grabs his sword. He’s considering shadow-traveling away, but he doesn’t. Instead, he glances back to see Will’s mouth hanging open a little, his collar wrinkles, his lips a little swollen. There’s hunger in those blue eyes.

“Needs some work, Solace,” Nico says. Then he leaves the arena.

—

Nico glances around the campfire. There aren’t that many campers here, he thinks. He’s not sure how many usually show up to these things, but he’s sure that he shouldn’t be able to count how many people are here. He supposes it’s because of the war. Though it ended about a month ago, the effects were still looming over all of their heads. Nico, himself, has conducted the funerals, each one feeling worse and worse. He didn’t know any of the demigods he was laying to rest, but it didn’t stop him from looking out into the sea of tears.

And then he’s been trapped in the infirmary for about three days. At least he’s not fading anymore, he thinks. That had actually terrified him. He was afraid that he was going to turn into a ghost or a pile of smoke. It wasn’t that he particularly cared about his life, but the fact that it was ending in some tangible sort of way did kind of freak him out. Apparently, it also freaked Will Solace out, this bright and sunny son of Apollo.

Will had appointed himself in charge of Nico’s care and well-being, prescribing so many doctor’s notes that Nico now has Will’s handwriting ingrained into his mind forever. There was stuff about where Nico could eat his meals, how many hours a day he should be in the sun, how many hours he should be sleeping, no shadow-traveling, no using Underworld-y powers, yadda yadda.

And now Will Solace is sitting down with the rest of the Apollo campers. Even though the Apollo cabin is one of the largest, there still aren’t that many here. He wonders if many of them are still stuck in the infirmary. Will smiles at him across the way, holding up his guitar. Nico rolls his eyes. Will had sung him songs and taught him to play a few basic chords while he was confined to bedrest.

Nico pretended to hate every minute of it, but he was secretly glad for the company.

Will strums his guitar. He’s not singing yet, and it makes Nico wonder how Will’s been taking the war. Nico’s been so busy being confined to bed rest and leading funerals that he hasn’t really asked how Will was doing. Will’s just been this constant blur of sunshine in Nico’s life. But he had to be hurting, too, right?

Nico looks at Will again as he starts singing. Will’s eyes are tired, dark circles underneath them. Nico didn’t know Will very well before the war, so he doesn’t have a good comparison. But he imagines Will to be tanner, more freckles. Even though Will’s singing some upbeat campfire song, he sounds almost sad. One of the girls beside him yawns.

“Knock knock,” Will says, still strumming.

“Who’s there?” a little girl asks.

“Cow says.”

The little girl smiles, “Cow says who?”

Will grins. “A cow says moooo!” He moos for about fifteen seconds, enough for the little girl to break out into a fit of giggles. Will’s smile brightens.

Nico wonders if that’s the secret to sons of Apollo, or just Will in general. That he somehow feeds off of laughter. The more joy and sunshine he gives, the more he gets in return.

“Knock knock,” Will says again. A boy answers this time. “Boo.”

“Boo who?”

Will leans over, ruffling the boy’s hair. “No need to cry. It’s only a joke!” The boy rolls his eyes, but Nico can see that he’s smiling.

Will continues to tell knock-knock jokes until he’s told one to almost everyone sitting around the campfire. Nico’s both a little impressed and horrified. Who knows that many knock-knock jokes? He wonders if that’s what Will does in his free time, memorize knock-knock jokes and medical practices. He’s honestly not surprised.

“Hey, Nico,” Will says. “Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Nico asks, humoring Will. He’s mildly amused by the jokes. He guesses he can stand one more.

“Hatch.” Nico raises his eyebrows, not sure where this is going.

“Hatch who?”

Will’s grin slowly breaks over his face. “Bless you, Nico!” He throws his arms up in the air, and it’s so ridiculous that Nico just has to laugh. It starts as a giggle, and then Nico covers his mouth as he lets out a snort. Will’s face is frozen in fascination and amusement.

“You’re so cute,” Will says. Nico blushes, trying to stop himself from snorting. But he can’t seem to with Will’s eyes on him and all of the kids starting to laugh and snort, too. He doesn’t know what’s so funny or if anything is funny at all. But it feels good to laugh, even if tears are starting to leak from his eyes. The tension from all of these months seems to vanish.

“Knock knock,” Nico says after he finally gets control of himself. He feels Will deserves his own knock-knock joke.

“Who’s there?” Will answers.

“Aardvark.”

“Aardvark who?” Will asks. He’s feigning innocence Nico can see.

“Aardvark a hundred smiles for one of your smiles.” Will’s cheeks flush, but he’s smiling. Some of the kids coo, and Nico wants to be embarrassed. But he’s not. Not with Will smiling back at him, brighter than the fire. And all of the kids with their tired but happy faces. After all, what’s life without some laughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)


	6. i could die a happy man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of Thomas Rhett's "Die a Happy Man"
> 
> Nico and Will fall in love over and over
> 
> (no death :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: implied sexual content, rather brief and abstract

“I can’t believe you’ve never been camping,” Will says, laughing. He’s currently at the wheel, driving the winding roads out of the city that Nico’s lived his whole life in. Nico’s not familiar with these roads or where they lead. All he knows is that they lead out, out of town, out of a life he’s always known.

“Camping isn’t something city people do,” Nico huffs. He crosses his arms over his chest to mask his discomfort. He’s never been camping, so he doesn’t know what to expect. He’s never slept in a tent (hasn’t ever been in a tent); he’s never slept outside. He’s never been someplace that didn’t have running water or AC or electricity. It’s not that he’s spoiled. His parents just aren’t the kind to take their kids camping.

“Well, I’m a city guy,” Will says. Nico raises his eyebrows, shaking his head. Even in that sentence, Nico can hear Will’s Southern twang. It’s slow and sweet and smooth, and Nico’s fallen for it every time. Will’s lived in the city for about four years, but he’s not a city guy.

“You’re not a city guy, Will,” Nico says, laughing. Will pouts, but Nico can tell he’s not upset by it. Will’s the only guy Nico knows who can’t navigate the city traffic, who didn’t know how to read the subway system map, who doesn’t yell out the car window when he’s stuck in traffic. Of course, some of those things are just the kind of people Nico hangs out with, but some of it is very much the city. “You still can’t fall asleep at night unless you’re listening to that cricket music.”

Will laughs at that, reaching over to flick Nico’s shoulder. “I like my cricket music,” Will says. “It’s way better than all of that honking and cursing and partying.”

Nico smiles. He’s not much of a partier himself. In fact, he’s hardly out after eleven at night. But the sounds of the city are like lullabies to him. He’s not sure he’d be able to sleep without them. So he understands why Will has to listen to the sounds of home, the sounds of crickets and cicadas and silence.

They fall silent as Nico takes in the campgrounds. He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but it’s not what he’s looking at. What he’s looking at is trees and dirt and small mailbox things that aren’t mailboxes. He’s looking at people pitching tents right next to each other, to them starting fires in pits, battery-powered lanterns.

“We can set up over here,” Will says. He drags all of their stuff out of the car. He told Nico to pack light, just some clothes for the morning, some pajamas for the night, the basic toiletries. Will put himself in charge of packing the food, the sleeping bags, the tents.

Nico’s even more unsure as Will starts pitching the tent. He tells Nico what to do, demonstrating it. Nico feels a bit embarrassed that he doesn’t know how to pitch a tent, but when would he ever need to know? Still, he’s seventeen, and he figures that this is one of those father-son things that he’s supposed to already know how to do. Will certainly does.

“Perfect!” Will announces once the tent has been pitched. Will did most of the work. Nico helps Will drag all of their stuff into the tent. They set up their sleeping bags, the blankets, the lamps. Will sets the coolers by their bags of clothes.

“So, we sleep right here?” Nico asks. Will nods. Nico lays down on his sleeping bag, testing it out. It’s a little lumpy, smells a little like dirt. He doesn’t want to think about how many bug’s homes he’s probably laying on right now. “I guess I can see the appeal.” Will laughs at this.

It was Will’s idea to go camping. He said it was this tradition he and his dad had every summer before school started. Except, his dad was too busy to go camping with Will this year, so Nico had volunteered. He’d volunteered because he hated to see that smile drawn so tight over Will’s face, afraid it would fall off if he didn’t do something about it. Will had lit up at the idea, hugging Nico immediately.

So now, they were camping.

“Do you want to eat now? Or we could walk around?” Will asks. He’s vibrating with excitement, and Nico knows he has to at least try and enjoy this for Will’s sake. It’s not either of their faults that Mr. Solace had some business meeting that he had to fly halfway across the country for, but Nico feels like it’s his responsibility to pick up the slack.

After all, he and Will have been friends for five years, ever since Will moved into town. In just those short five years, Nico’s fallen head over heels for Will so many times that he can’t decide the exact moment he fell in love with his best friend.

“Walk,” Nico says. “I want to see our neighbors. Make sure they’re not sketchy.”

Will rolls his eyes, crawling out of the tent. Fall has set in, and it’s humid outside. The leaves are just starting to turn, but most of them are green still. Nico holds Will’s hand as they walk the campgrounds. Will says that there’s a trail just beyond the campsite. Nico doesn’t realize they’re on it until they start heading up.

“I was not prepared to hike,” Nico puffs. He’s not out of shape, but walking downtown is very different from walking up a dirt path. Will just smiles at him, his eyes full of amusement.

“Race you to the top!” he calls. Nico doesn’t have time to protest before Will’s taking off. Instead, Nico admires the way that Will’s muscles work as he jogs up the incline. Nico takes his time, not wanting to sprain an ankle or trip down the mountain. “I won!” Will says, smiling.

“Whatever, Solace. Unfair head start.” Will just shrugs, offering Nico a sip from his water bottle. Nico takes it, trying to ignore the thought that he’s kind of kissing Will. Both of their lips have touched the water bottle. He hands the water back to Will, definitely not ignoring how Will’s lips fit around the water bottle, how his throat works when he swallows. He blinks, clearing his mind.

“Time to eat. I’m hungry!” They take their time heading down the mountain. The air feels heavier now, the sky grey.

“Solace, if it rains on us, I’m suing you,” Nico says.

“What if it just rains on you? Personally, I’ll be in the tent.” Will winks at Nico. Nico can feel his face break out in a blush that he hopes is hidden by the light of the fire.

Dinner is sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly. And chips. Will hands Nico a bag of Lay’s wavy chips, Nico’s favorite. He thinks that the waves allow more salt to stick to the chip, so that’s why they’re his favorite. They’re saltier. Nico licks his fingers, sure he’s imaging the way that Will’s eyes drop to his mouth for a moment.

They watch the sunset until it’s just a small purple streak across the sky and make s’mores. It’s sticky and gooey and way better than just using the microwave or the oven. Will gets chocolate smeared across his face, and Nico’s sure he’s got marshmallow stuck in his hair. But he doesn’t really care. Then they huddle up inside their tent. The temperature has dropped even more, and the air feels almost suffocating with how humid it is.  
“So, you do this every year?” Nico asks.

“Yeah, most of them,” Will says. “Some years we camp more than once. But it’s only been once a year since we moved. Dad’s a lot busier here.” Nico nods. He doesn’t remember why Will moved to the city, but he’s just glad he did. He has other friends, but none of them make Nico’s head spin. None of them make Nico feel so wanted and welcome.

“I can’t imagine doing this more than once a year,” Nico says.

Will laughs. “That’s too bad. I was thinking we could do this every year. Our own tradition.” Nico laughs.

“It’s a miracle you got me out here once.” He glances over, knowing that Will’s smiling. The tent isn’t that big, so they’re pretty close. Nico hardly has to lean over if he wanted to kiss Will right here, right now.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Will says. He turns over, grabbing something. “Want some?” Nico’s eyes widen as he looks at the bottle of wine in Will’s hands. He can’t read the label, but it’s a red wine. “It was pretty cheap, so I’m not even sure it’s the good kind. But hey.” He shrugs, seeming kind of nervous for the first time today.

Nico sits up, popping off the cork. He takes a small swig. “Cheap but not bad.”

Will grins. He hesitates a bit before drinking. He makes a face. “Kind of gross.” Nico laughs. He makes the motion for Will to take another drink. Will does. “I can’t tell if it’s getting better or worse,” Will says. Nico laughs again. They trade the bottle back and forth, telling stupid stories.

“So, once, I was dared to streak across this field,” Will says. He’s all bubbly right now, eyes wide and sparkling. “And I did it. Except, I got caught by my former kindergarten teacher. I don’t think I’ve ever been that embarrassed before.” He’s got this healthy pink to his cheeks, and even in the battery-powered glow of the lantern, Will’s gorgeous.

“I once broke into the middle school to get answers for a test,” Nico says. “I got the wrong answers, but it was still the most daring thing I’ve ever done.”

Will laughs, loud and without care. Nico wonders if people can get noise complaints camping. The bottle is half-empty by the time the rain starts. At first, it’s just a gentle patter on their tent. Then it’s a complete downpour. Nico can feel the buzz, and he’s too happy right now to be upset that it’s pouring outside.

“Did we bring a boat?” Nico asks.

Will looks confused for a moment before laughing. “No,” he says. “The tent can float.”

Nico nods, though he’s sure that the tent cannot float. Will gets this spark in his eyes, and then he’s unzipping the tent. Nico protests as a wave of water splashes over Will’s head. He’s only opened the tent, and he’s already soaked. But he doesn’t seem to care. He crawls out, kicking off his shoes and socks.

Looking back, Nico’s sure he crawls out just to pull Will back inside. But that’s not what happens. Will’s hair is plastered to his forehead, and his clothes are plastered to every smooth and curved expanse of his body. Will grabs Nico’s hands, pulling him out of the tent.

“Dance with me, Nico!” Will calls. It’s almost pitch-black, but it doesn’t matter because the rain is coming down so hard. They’re sloshing through the mud, completely soaked and drunk, but Nico doesn’t think he’s ever had so much fun. Will twirls him around, trying to twirl himself, too. They’re laughing and maybe crying. A few people poke their heads out to make sure they’re okay. Will tells them that he’s dancing with the love of his life.

Nico knows Will’s way drunker than he is. He didn’t grow up taking sips at the dinner table, taking a bit more than sips after dinner. This fires up something protective in Nico, this urge to hold Will close and make sure that he’s always smiling like he is right now.

So he lets Will spin him until he’s dizzy, lets Will laugh as loud as he wants. They’re going to get sick probably, but that’s for another day. Right now, he’s got Will in his arms, and he feels invincible.  
-  
His mama’s fluttering around the room, holding up ties and moving a lock of his hair every now and then. Will can’t tell who is more nervous: him or his mama. She’s mumbling to herself, smiling and singing. Will pulls on his jacket, smiling as he looks at himself in the mirror. He adjusts his tie, fixes the flower pinned to his jacket, runs a hand through his hair.

“You look amazing, sweetie,” Naomi says. She smooths her hands down his back, pulling off any cat hair that might have deceived the lint roller. “Don’t forget the corsage.”

Will smiles. He picks up the box holding the cream and pink colored flowers. He can only imagine how amazing it’ll look on Nico’s wrist.  
“Have fun, okay?” Will nods. He kisses his mama’s cheek, takes a deep breath.

He’s early to Nico’s place. He’s always early. Except, this time he wishes he was late so he doesn’t have to stand outside the door with his nerves and his heart racing so fast. Nico’s mom answers the door, smiling. She compliments him, asking if he’s eaten dinner. Will shakes his head.

“I’m taking him to dinner,” Will says. Maria smiles. He’s got the perfect place picked out, right inside his budget range, too. Nico’s always been an easy date, ever since they got together about seven months ago.

“Pictures first,” Hades says. He kisses his wife’s cheek before looking at Will. “I’m sure Naomi will want some. Tell her I’ll email them to her tomorrow.”

Will nods, and then he’s distracted as Nico steps into the hallway. He’s seen Nico in a suit before, but somehow a tuxedo is so much different. He’s got a bright blue bowtie, his hair loose and wavy. Will had been hoping he wouldn’t pull it back tonight.

“Your corsage, sweetheart,” Will says. Nico glares, but his cheeks turn a bright pink. Will hears the click of a camera. Just like he thought, the colors complement Nico’s complexion perfectly.

“They’re beautiful,” Nico says. He looks at Will, smiling. Gently, he uses Will’s collar to pull him down so Nico can kiss him. Another click.

“Okay, how about just some nice poses,” Hades says. He’s grinning, though, his smile matching Maria’s. Will and Nico go through the traditional poses before insisting that they’re going to be late.

“So where are you taking me to dinner?” Nico asks once they’re in the car. Hades is still taking pictures. Will can hear Maria telling him that she thinks they have enough.

“There’s this great place I know of,” Will says. “I think you’ll like it. It’s got your favorite. Chicken nuggets and fries and so many calories.”

Nico glances at Will as they park next to a McDonald’s. Will laughs as he sees the excitement in Nico’s eyes. They walk in, and Will leads Nico over to a table in the corner. There’s a tablecloth and flowers set up on it. Kayla comes over to take their orders.  
“How’d you get your sister to do all of this?” Nico asks, smiling.

“She already works here. I just convinced her not to quit until after prom.” Will shrugs. In all actuality, he’s promised to do Kayla’s chores for the next two weeks. But it’s a price he’s willing to pay to see Nico’s face lit up like it is. “I’m more surprised that this food hasn’t killed you yet.”

Nico laughs, a sound that seems more beautiful than music. “I’m strong and tough. And, please, chicken nuggets love me.”

Will just smiles. Kayla brings their food over, still in the cardboard boxes they usually come in. “Here’s your toy,” Kayla says. Nico hurries to unwrap it, laughing when it’s just an action figure from a game neither of them knows. Nico breaks out his assortment of dips for his chicken nuggets. Will steals a few of Nico’s fries. They must look so out of place to that elderly couple who’s come in for their Big Macs, but Will doesn’t care. Nico’s delight is enough to make him glad that he didn’t make reservations at some fancy place downtown.

Kayla brings the McFlurries when they’re finished. Nico’s is M&M. Will gets Oreos. They end up sharing, feeding each other.

“You guys are so disgustingly sweet,” Kayla says. She leaves the bill on the table, and Will gets it. Then they finish up their ice cream, thanking Kayla before heading to prom.

Both of them boycotted their junior prom, so they have no idea what to expect. The theme this year is something like Hollywood with the red carpet and film reels everywhere. Both of them head to the dance floor, laughing as they show off their moves to each other.

Will knows he can’t dance, but that doesn’t stop him. Nico can actually dance, and he’s really good. Will loves how Nico’s body moves so fluidly, wishes Nico wasn’t wearing so much so he could watch the way Nico’s muscles moved underneath his skin. In this light, Nico’s like a god or a king or something majestic and mighty and so so beautiful.

They have to take a break about an hour in because they’re both laughing and sweating so hard that people are starting to look at them. They both get some lemonade and sit down. Nico props his legs up on Will’s lap before scooting over into Will’s lap.

“You’re going to get us kicked out,” Will laughs. There’s a teacher standing about twenty feet away from them. Nico just shrugs. He moves his hands up to Will’s face, running his fingers through Will’s hair.

“Your hair’s all messy.” Will rolls his eyes. Nico pulls him in for a kiss, and Will doesn’t care that there’s a teacher right behind them. His world has always been Nico, but now it’s Nico’s lips, the teasing touches of his fingers, the short breaths that puff against Will’s face.

Will has to pull back first. He’s trying to catch his breath as Nico trails kisses down his jawline. Nico nips at his neck, and Will’s hips fly up, almost bucking Nico off his lap. Nico sits up, laughing. Will’s so embarrassed, but it’s Nico.

“I guess I know what we’re doing when we get home,” he says. Will feels a growl working its way up his throat. He tugs Nico to him, loving how their bodies just seem to fit together. He knows it’s logically impossible, but it feels like it. Nico’s fingers are now teasing at the waistband of Will’s pants. Will startles when something taps his head.

He looks up to see the teacher looking at the two of them. She looks amused as she shakes her head.

“If you’re going to do it, do it somewhere I can’t see,” she says. Then she goes to get food.

“I can’t believe Mrs. Dodds just caught us making out,” Will whines. Nico shifts in his lap, and Will groans.

“You’re going to get us in so much trouble.”

Nico’s eyes are half-lidded, and his fingers are still teasing at Will’s waist. “She said she doesn’t want to see us. Well, she’s not looking.” Nico shifts again, and this time, Will moves his arms underneath Nico’s legs, picking him up.

“If we’re doing that, I’d rather not lose my virginity amongst my peers.” His voice is rough, but he can’t form coherent thoughts when Nico’s looking at him like that.

“Then let’s go,” Nico says. Will doesn’t hesitate.

They’re both high on the night and the adrenaline, but they’re also very much Nico and Will. So there’s fumbling and nerves, and Nico almost knees Will in the head somehow. Will can’t remember how buttons work, and Nico’s way too good with his mouth. Will’s laughing at his own stupid joke that he couldn’t help but say right now and Nico keeps asking if everything is okay, that nothing hurts. And then everything is Nico, Nico, Nico.

Afterward, after Will has stopped crying (because he can’t contain all of his emotions) and Nico’s kissed away every tear, Will curls up in Nico’s arms.

“We’re like walking clichés,” Will says. “I can’t believe we just did that on prom night.”

Nico giggles. “Can you even walk?” Nico teases. Will pouts. He’s actually not sure, but he’s not going to give Nico the pleasure of knowing. “I mean, I’m more than happy to carry you everywhere.”

Will hums, snuggling closer to Nico. They’re dressed now, probably wearing each other’s clothes, but Will doesn’t care. They’re both a little sweaty, a little sticky, both way too high on life to have a proper conversation.

“You know I love you, right?” Will asks. He pulls his head away from Nico’s chest to look Nico in the eyes.  
“I love you, too, dork,” Nico says. He kisses Will so gently and softly and tenderly that there’s no doubt.

“I want to marry you,” Will mumbles, yawning. He hears Nico give a soft laugh.  
“Ask me in a few years.” Will’s too tired to feel relief or giddy, and then he’s falling asleep to Nico’s heartbeat.  
-  
Nico groans as he sets down the last box. He’s never moving again. It’s too much work, he decides. He throws himself the couch, the only piece of furniture that’s actually where they want it. He hears Will come in, setting down his own box.

“You know we can’t live out of boxes, right?” Will asks. Nico can tell he’s smiling.

“We could. We just take stuff out of the boxes when we need it, put it where we want it. Then whatever’s left in the boxes after a year is probably good to donate.” It sounds like a good plan to him. After lifting about three hundred boxes up two flights of stairs, he’s tired. He never wants to see another box again, even though his apartment is littered with them.

Correction: his and Will’s apartment. Because they’ve officially moved in together.

Will’s pulling stuff out of the boxes. “We should at least find out where the blankets and stuff are. I’m not sleeping on a bare mattress, and you’re hogging up the couch.”

Nico shifts. “There’s room here,” he says. He pats the space beside him. It doesn’t look like a lot of space, but he and Will have shared tighter spaces. They can make it work. “Come cuddle with me,” Nico whines. “Stop unpacking.”

“What are we doing for dinner?” Will asks. Nico startles when Will’s voice is so much closer. He turns over, finding Will peering down at him.

“I’m not cooking, and I love you, but I hope you aren’t either.” Will laughs. “So, order pizza please?”

Will hops into the couch, the phone already in his hands. Nico rolls his eyes as he shifts to lay his head in Will’s lap. Will dials the number from memory and is now chatting with the lady at the pizza place. Nico happens to know her name is Piper.

They’re twenty-one, and they’ve just gotten their own apartment, their first apartment. It’s not luxurious or even big by most standards. It’s a two bedroom, one bathroom place. The elevator is broken (hence the lugging boxes up the stairs), and there are cracks in the floor tiles. But it’s their home. Because anywhere with Will is home to Nico.

Nico wraps his arms around Will’s waist as Will hangs up. “What’s got you all affectionate?” Will asks. Nico just shrugs. Sometimes he loves Will so much he can’t do anything but hold Will closer and hope he understands, too. Will cards his fingers through Nico’s hair. There is snow falling outside, but there’s not a hint of cold inside the apartment.

“I really wasn’t kidding about living out of the boxes,” Nico says. Will laughs, leaning down to kiss Nico’s cheek. Nico flips over so he can look at Will, smiling when Will leans down again to peck Nico’s lips. He can feel Will smiling against his lips.

“And I really wasn’t kidding about unpacking,” Will says. Nico whines as Will gets up, rummaging through the boxes again. Nico sits up, watching him. He’ll help but later. When his arms don’t feel like noodles, and he’s more adjusted to the fact that he’s going to be waking up every morning next to Will.

“I think the sheets and stuff are in that box,” Nico says, pointing to a box by the counters. Will moves over there, smiling triumphantly when he pulls out blankets. He also pulls out all of their framed photos, wrapped carefully in the blankets to make sure they survived the trip.

Nico gets off the couch to sort through them, setting some on the counter and the mantle. He’ll have to find the hooks to hang the rest up. Already, it’s starting to look like home. Will finds the radio, so they turn on some music. Will hums as he makes the bed, Nico tucking in the corners.

Nico’s so happy when the pizza arrives. He just wants to flop on the couch and stay there forever. Will brings over the pizza box, some water bottles, and a roll of paper towels. They eat out of the box, wiping each other’s faces. Soon, the box is empty, and Will gets up. Nico frowns as he watches Will search through the boxes, mumbling to himself.

The radio is playing “Die a Happy Man” by Thomas Rhett. Will curses as he bangs his toe on the island. He grabs something from the fridge, moving to sit beside Nico.

“Cupcake?” Will asks. Nico’s surprised, but he lets Will feed him a bite. The radio is crooning in the background, the fireplace flickering in front of them. The cupcake is chocolate, Nico’s favorite.

“Is this a special occasion?” Nico asks.

“Well, we just did kind of move into a new apartment together,” Will says. Nico smiles. He takes the cupcake from Will’s hands, giving the last bite to Will. Will smiles. “And one other thing,” Will says. He fumbles with the pillow next to him.

“Nico,” Will says, and now his voice is wavering a little bit. “It’s a few years later,” he says. Nico doesn’t understand, and then he does. Will’s still talking, but it all fades out as he focuses on the ring in Will’s hands, the love in Will’s eyes, what Will’s asking.

“Yes,” he says, even though Will’s still talking. “Yes, of course. Will, yes!” Will laughs, tears forming in his eyes. Nico smiles. Of course, Will’s going to cry. He leans forward, wiping the tears away, pulling back to watch Will slip the ring onto his finger.

“I love you, Nico.” Nico nods. The radio is still playing, and the snow is still falling. Nothing’s really changed. Not even Nico’s love for Will. Because a part of him has always loved Will so much he couldn’t even bear it. But now all of him does. So he can only pull Will into his arms and kiss him until their lips are sore and swollen.  
Will tastes like pizza grease and chocolate, and he smells like sweat and pomegranates. And Nico’s mind is zooming through every memory he’s ever made with Will, right to the first moment he ever laid eyes on Will Solace. But that was at least ten years ago, and it feels like a lifetime. And, yet, he’s still got a whole lifetime ahead of him.

Will’s thumb wipes away Nico’s tears, pulling a blanket over the two of them. Will’s head is pressed against Nico’s chest, Nico’s cheek to Will’s hair. Their limbs are tangled together, and Nico can’t think of a more perfect way to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


	7. sleepy boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluffy cuddling
> 
> mention of nightmares

“Carry me,” Nico mumbles. Will laughs softly, scooping Nico up. The campfire ran late tonight, and most of the campers were yawning and leaning on their friends. Nico had started snoring halfway through the campfire sing-a-longs, his head heavy on Will’s shoulder. Will had asked if Nico wanted to head back, but Nico had merely shaken his head and fallen right back to sleep.

Now, though, the campfire is over, and Nico’s barely got his arms wrapped around Will’s neck. Will holds Nico tightly, humming softly as he carries them back to the Hades cabin. Will blushes a little when he catches Kayla winking at him. It’s nothing new that he’s been sleeping in the Hades cabin. After all, Nico’s got a doctor’s note. Something about bringing the dead back to life during nightmares. It’s a super real thing. Just ask Percy Jackson.

(Nico had felt super bad about the incident until he saw Percy’s face. Then he’d doubled over laughing until he was almost crying. Needless to say, It’s now Will’s job to wake the Ghost King for breakfast.)

Nico’s mumbling incoherent sentences into Will’s chest, his fingers gripping Will’s shirt ever so slightly. Will smiles, kissing Nico’s hair.

Once in the Hades cabin, he works to pull off Nico’s shoes and socks, gently removing the jacket from around Nico’s shoulders. Nico shivers a little as the cold air hits him, trying to curl up underneath the covers.

“Oh, no, di Angelo. You’re going to brush your teeth. Don’t think I didn’t see you wolf down four s’mores tonight.” Honestly, Will can’t understand how Nico’s so sleepy after eating four entire s’mores. He’s sure it’s a sugar crash, though Nico is far from grumpy, and he’d eaten his last s’more about an hour ago.

Nico mumbles something again, but he lets Will carry him into the bathroom. He swishes the toothbrush around his mouth, blinking slowly at Will. Will kisses his cheek again, brushing his own teeth. (He’s not embarrassed to admit that he’s got a whole sleepover kit stashed underneath Nico’s bed for whenever he stays over.)

“I’ve brushed my teeth,” Nico says. “Bed. Cuddles. Now.” He narrows his eyes, but it’s more adorable than fearsome. Nico yawns halfway through moving his eyebrows down, his frown splitting as he lets out another yawn. Will smiles, helping Nico change into his pajamas. He knew that while Nico pretended he didn’t care right now, he’d wake up in the middle of the night complaining that Will didn’t insist he change into his pajamas before. (Been there, done that.)

Nico curls up on the bed while Will finishes getting ready for bed. He’s officially made himself at home in the Hades cabin, even having his own slot in the toothbrush holder, next to Nico’s and a spare one for whenever Hazel came to visit.

He slides under the covers next to Nico, jumping a little when Nico immediately latches onto him. Will kisses Nico again, thinking that if Nico were a koala, Will would be the tree. Nico’s got his arms wrapped around Will’s chest, his face buried in Will’s arms. His legs are holding onto Will’s hips. Will doesn’t think he could escape if he wanted to.

“Good night, Nico.” He feels Nico kiss his collarbones. “I love you.”

“You, too,” Nico mumbles.  
-  
It’s maybe just past midnight when Will wakes up to a slightly stinging sensation. He looks around, but the Hades cabin is known for its darkness. So he can’t see much more than the clock on Nico’s nightstand announcing that it’s barely two in the morning.

He doesn’t want to alarm Nico, so he shifts, trying to figure out what’s causing that little itching. It’s on his chest mostly, some on his arms. He squints at his skin, mildly surprised when he sees that there are little crescent indents, some of them a bit deeper than others.

Nico whimpers next to him, his fingers suddenly clenching onto Will’s skin. Will yelps a little, surprised. Nico doesn’t seem to notice as he grips onto Will’s arm, whining in his sleep. Will moves to comfort Nico, trying to calm him down without waking him.

They’ve gone through this before. Nico having nightmares and Will trying to calm him down. He knows Nico never means to hurt him, though he’s gotten pushed out fo the bed a few times. He’s also almost been sent to the Underworld. He’s been shadow-traveled into a tree. Now, Nico’s nails are slowly scratching him.

He’s going to have to trim Nico’s nails tomorrow. He hasn’t noticed how long they were getting. Nico whines again, and Will can see that he’s not going to be able to get Nico to release him anytime soon. He sighs, shifting. He gets up, Nico more or less following him. He pulls on long pants and rubs at his eyes. Then he pulls Nico onto his back.

“Will?” Nico asks. Will almost laughs.

“It’s okay, baby.” Nico seems to accept this answer, snuggling into Will’s neck. Will wonders if Nico even realizes that he’s on Will’s back. He decides to save that for the morning.

Glancing outside, Will makes a dash for the infirmary. He’s honestly not sure how long the harpies stay out, but he doesn’t want to get caught and eaten or whatever they do. Nico wraps his arms around Will’s shoulders, hugging a little tighter once their outside. Will thinks he should have brought a blanket. His feet are now wet and cold.

Once inside the infirmary, Will finds a flashlight, examining the stock cabinet. He really just needs to clean out the cuts and bandage them. Although, some cream wouldn’t hurt either. Nico’s still on his back as he makes his way to the sink. He washes his arms, dabbing a washcloth over his chest.

“Okay, Nico. Into the bed,” Will says. He doesn’t want to get the cream all over Nico, and applying bandages is a little easier with two hands. Nico blinks up at Will.

“Everything okay?” he asks. Will nods, getting Nico a large plushy to hold and squeeze until Will gets back. He pauses a moment, smiling at how adorable Nico looks hugging a dino plushy. Then he sets to work making sure he’s got everything sterilized and clean. He figures he’s overdoing things a bit, but he’s already made it to the infirmary.

“Will?” Nico calls, his voice soft.

“I’m here, baby,” Will says. Nico smiles, trying to sit up and look at him. Will gets some mittens to pull over Nico’s hands.

“What?” Nico asks.

“You were clawing at me in your sleep,” Will says. It takes Nico a moment to look horrified, but Will’s already settling in behind Nico.

“We’re in the infirmary,” Nico says. “This bed is uncomfortable.” Will wants to laugh, but he’s tired. “Here.” Will’s about to protest when Nico shadow travels them back to the Hades cabin.

It takes a minute for Will to get his bearings. He always hates shadow-traveling, but he also doesn’t want to spend the night in the infirmary or get eaten by the harpies. He reaches to snuggle closer to Nico, getting a dino plushy in his face. He hears Nico giggle.

“This thing better not be infested with germs,” Nico mumbles. Will rolls his eyes. He’s about to say something, but a yawn falls out of his mouth instead. “Come on, sleepy,” Nico says. “Sleep.”

And Will does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)
> 
> also, if you have sent in a prompt, I am doing my best to fulfill it :) thank you for your patience :)


	8. sticks and stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's an arrogant football player until he sees Will getting bullied.
> 
> (American football)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied/referenced self-harm, some bullying
> 
> please let me know if anything else needs to be tagged

Olympus High is known for its football team. They have trophies from the last fifteen years of a winning streak that has yet to be broken. At least half of the athletic budget goes towards paying for stadium renovations, new jerseys, better equipment, nice busses for away games. They have the best coaches in the state. They are essentially invincible as far as anyone is concerned.

And Nico is the quarterback. He remembers trying out, all of the guys laughing at him as he huddled up with the rest of the hopefuls. But Nico has the fastest times, the best throws, the best catches. He can dodge players twice his size, and he can throw as far as he needs to at any given time. In other words, he is one of the best players on the team.

“Yo, di Angelo, joining us for pizza tonight?” Coach Hedge asks. Nico nods, giving Coach a thumbs up. He never misses a pizza night. Coach slaps Nico’s back, grinning. He doesn’t ask if Nico remembers the plays because he knows that Nico does. Instead, he goes over to yell at number 39 about leaving his dirty clothes everywhere.

Nico thinks his favorite days are Fridays. Those are the days when the spotlight is on him. He’s the quarterback after all. Even though other people would consider other players to be more important, Nico’s the one carrying this team. It’s also pizza night.

Each play goes smoothly. They’re playing against Jupiter High, some country school that keeps fouling. In the end, they win by a landslide, securing yet another win. The team storms the field in celebration as the cheerleaders do their chants and flips. The band is playing some kind of celebratory music. All in all, it’s another game well won.

“Dude, we crushed them,” Mitchell says. He’s shoving an entire slice of pizza into his mouth at the moment. Nico’s not sure how he does it, but he’s sure that he doesn’t want to know.

“Obviously,” Connor says. He shoots a wink Mitchell’s way before grabbing up a slice. There are at least ten pizzas spread out on the tables. Most of them are down to only a few slices. Nico grabs the last pepperoni, smiling as someone claps his back. He thinks that that’s one of his favorite feelings, a game well-played, recognition well-earned.

“I propose a toast,” Nico says. He lifts his Pepsi. “To the best football team in the state. May we never suffer a loss.” A round of cheering goes through the team, and they all clink their glasses before chugging their sodas. This sets off a chain of toasts to specific players, to muscles, to the glory that is football.

Nico wants to live in these moments forever.

When he gets home, the house is quiet. A lamp in the living room signals that his dad is still up. His dad never comes to the games. He used to go to the first few, but he says that it’s no fun to watch when the other teams hardly have a chance to win. Nico always scoffs, says that’s just what happens when you’re the best out there. It’s not like they’re going to play easier just so other teams can score touchdowns.

“How was the game?” Hades asks.

“We won,” Nico says. He knows his dad is only asking to show he cares about Nico, not about the game. “I already had dinner. Why’re you still up?”

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Hades says. He closes the book he was reading, shutting off the radio. “I wanted to see my son. Is that too much to ask?”

Nico shrugs. “I’ve been super busy. It’s football season. You know that.” They have practice every day after school, and Nico’s always being invited to parties or other social gatherings or just hanging out with the team. He’s got a life outside of his dad.

“Did you get Jason that letter of recommendation he needed?” Hades asks. Nico curses under his breath. The letter is still in his backpack.

“I didn’t see him today,” Nico says. “I can give it to him on Monday.”

“Isn’t he in your English class?” Hades asks. He’s looking at Nico in that way that he’s been looking at Nico lately. He looks resigned, almost disappointed. Nico’s not sure what he’s doing wrong. He’s got straight A’s, and he’s got lots of friends. Not to mention being the quarterback on the most successful high school team in the state.

“I can get it to him on Monday,” Nico repeats. “It’s fine.”

“Do you even know what the recommendation is for?” Hades asks. Nico sighs. He hates when his dad treats to guilt him into doing things.

“Probably for college, right?” Hades doesn’t respond. Jason is Nico’s childhood friend, though they haven’t talked much recently. Jason’s busy with his business and economics courses. Nico is fine with his usual honors stuff. He figures he can get a football scholarship pretty easily, so he’s not going to kill himself with AP classes.

“I’m going to bed,” Hades says. He kisses Nico’s head before brushing past him. Nico hates that twinge he gets every time his dad does something like this. He heads to take a shower.  
-  
Will’s got his head down as he enters the school. He’s not ashamed of who he is. He just doesn’t want other people to notice him. He flinches when he someone taps his shoulder, but it’s only Reyna. She steps back to give him some room to open his locker, raising her eyebrow.

“What?” Will asks. He looks down at himself, making sure that he’s wearing clean clothes and that his zipper is up. He’s got matching shoes; he combed his hair. “Is there something in my teeth? Did Kayla draw on my face again?”

Reyna shakes her head. “I’m asking about your paper. Did you finish it?”

Will sighs. “Yeah. I even had time to print it yesterday.” He holds up his folder before shoving it into his backpack. “Thank goodness for libraries.”

Reyna nods. “I’m sure they’d let you use the printer if you asked. I mean, they let Kayla use their laptop. I’m sure they’d be willing.”

Will shrugs. “I don’t want to push it, you know? So far, there haven’t been any problems. It’s all good.” He plasters a smile on his face. He’s been living with this family for the past eight months, and he really doesn’t want to mess this up.

Reyna sighs, closing Will’s locker. Will follows her down the hall. “That’s because you refuse to speak up to them. Remember that fall is here, and winter is just around the corner. You’ve got to get your window fixed. Think about it this way: you’re causing them to pay more for heating by leaving your window broken.”

Will pushes his hand through his hair, nodding. Leave it to Reyna to talk some sense into him. “Fine, I’ll talk to them.”

Reyna smiles, patting his back. “Will, it’s not bad to want things. And sometimes, people can help you. But they can’t read minds.” Will rolls his eyes. He’s very much glad that people can’t read minds. If so, he’d have gotten kicked out of some homes way quicker than he did.

“Yes, Reyna,” Will says. He pulls Reyna into a hug. She protests, but she hugs him back. “And I’ll tell them about Kayla drawing on my face.” He shivers a little. He’s woken up one too many times with marker or glitter or sharpie on his face for it to just be an accident.

“Oh, and I can give you a ride home today. My dad let me have the car this week.” Will nods, waving as he walks into his first class.

He pulls out his notebook and pencils, making sure they’re sharpened for the day. He was going to have to get more pencils soon. He only had three, and they were all about two inches tall. He knows he could just ask for more pencils. After all, pencils don’t cost that much, and he’s sure that Kayla and Austin need pencils, too. But Will hates asking for things; he hates sounding needy and dependent.

He hears a few snickers behind him as something hits the back of his neck. He’s pretty used to it by now. Most people didn’t do more than throw paper balls or erasers at him. Some would tease him. Most left him alone, too superior to associate with him. There are a few more snickers as something cold touches his back. He doesn’t even want to know. He’s hoping it’s an ice pack or something.

The teacher comes in, but whatever they’re throwing at him doesn’t stop. Will’s too busy copying down notes and homework and extra credit to pay attention. While he doesn’t really like this chemistry course he’s been put into, he does find the stuff kind of interesting.

“Hey,” comes a voice. Will looks over to see Jason Grace looking at him. “Did you get what pages we need to read for next class?”

“Oh, yeah, here.” Will slants his notebook so that Jason can read the assignment.“Thanks, man. I don’t know how you manage to copy that many notes down. I can barely get one thing down before he’s already onto the next thing.”

Will laughs, shrugging. “Practice, I guess. If you want, you can take a picture of my notes. Or we can study together sometime.” Will’s never really talked to Jason before. Jason is a year ahead of Will, and he also volunteers on the local paper. In other words, their paths never cross. But, from what Will hears, Jason is a decent guy.

“Oh, yeah. That’d be great, actually. We’ve got that test coming up, and I’m not sure I even know what I’m supposed to study.”“Here’s my number. You can just text me. I’m pretty much available anytime except for when I work, though you may have to give me a ride.” Jason nods.

“Cool, thanks.” A few minutes later, Will’s phone lights up with a message from Jason. Will saves the number on his way to his next class. Most of his classes blur together. It’s not that they aren’t interesting or fun. It’s more so that Will just really needs to take good classes so he can get into a good college. He needs those academic scholarships, too.

So he takes hard classes, and he studies until he’s falling asleep at his desk. He would like to add extracurriculars, but he doesn’t have time between all of his studying and his work schedule. So he hopes that his effort outweighs how unbalanced his current life is.

By lunch, Will’s ready to take a nap on the tables, or even the floors. He knows they probably haven’t been washed in three days, but he hasn’t slept for longer than five hours in three weeks. Reyna gives him a sympathetic look, handing him a Cheeto. Will takes it, munching on it, trying not to yawn.

“You should go to sleep sooner,” Reyna says. She lets him use her shoulder as a pillow. “At least when you can. You pretty much have every single note memorized. You don’t need to study more than you do.”

Will shrugs. “But we keep learning more. And then it’s all cumulative, Reyna. I can’t just forget stuff after we take the tests.”

“Well, you’re going to forget it if you don’t get some decent sleep. What time’s your shift today?”

Will groans. He pulls out his phone to check his schedule. Sure enough, he’s closing. He hears Reyna give a disapproving sigh. She knows why he works, but she thinks he should get a better job. Not that there are that many jobs willing to hire a seventeen-year-old boy for more than minimum wage.

“At least they have a closing shift, I guess,” Will says. “I could be working at McDonald’s or something.” Reyna shivers. They both dislike the place save for the ice cream. “Or at a gas station.” Another shiver. Reyna smiles, slinging an arm over Will’s shoulders.

“Wish I could help you out,” she says. “But, unfortunately, I am also closing tonight.” Will laughs. While he works at a restaurant, Reyna works at a music store. She claims it’s the most boring job in the world as no one ever comes to actually buy an instrument, but Will knows she secretly likes being able to read or do whatever behind the counter because no one is there.

The bell rings. “Well, see you on the other side,” Will says.  
-  
Nico’s heading to the locker rooms when he hears a commotion by the stairwells. He looks through the small door windows to see a few of his teammates yelling and shoving at this other kid. Nico can’t see who it is from the angle he’s at, but he catches a flash of blond hair, books tumbling. He hears a shout, thinking it’s the kid, but it’s John.

His teammates are all pushing and shoving, and Nico’s sure there has to be more than one kid underneath all of that because it seems a bit overkill. Nico flinches as there’s a loud slapping sound, but it’s just more books falling. Then he catches a glimpse of the kid on the ground, trying to pick up his books. His blond hair is in his face, his clothes rumpled, a rip at the knee of his jeans. His shoes are scuffed. One of the guys kicks at him as he reaches for the last textbook. There’s laughter as the kid curls away.

Nico turns away, can’t watch this. The kid hasn’t lifted a finger to fight back. He keeps trying to get up, trying to collect his books, trying to just walk away. But Nico’s teammates won’t let him.

Nico’s just changed into his practice gear when they come into the locker rooms. They’re all laughing, hooting and hollering. They sound way too giddy for just beating up a kid who probably did nothing. Nico looks at them, hoping that they’ll bring it up so he won’t have to.

“Di Angelo, you just missed the best thing ever!” John says. He claps Garret on the back, moving to change clothes.

“Dude, it was so funny. He kept trying to hold his books and everything, even though he has way too many.” Nico’s still failing to see how this is so funny.

“He kept making these little noises, too,” Adam adds. “Like a mouse or something. He sure looked like one. Crawling around on the floor and whatever.”

Nico feels a little sick. Even though he didn’t do anything, he could have stopped it. His three teammates are still laughing over it, mimicking the kid as they get dressed.

“Who was it anyhow?” Nico asks.

“Foster kid. Will something,” Garret says. “I don’t know why he even tries so hard. He’s just going to end up on the streets or something.”

“Or dead like his parents,” Adam adds. Nico just pretends to look for his phone. He doesn’t know what to say or what to feel. Other than it doesn’t feel right. But he can’t exactly go against his teammates, can he? He doesn’t want to be the next one to be beat up. But what if they want him to join in next time?

He thinks about it through the entire practice, pushing himself harder than he usually does just because he’s so frustrated. Coach Hedge congratulates him, saying something about passion and ferocity. Nico can’t think of anything other than Will’s face as he curled up when John’s shoe hit his side.

“Di Angelo!” Coach calls. He knocks his clipboard on Nico’s shoulder. “You with us?” Nico nods. “Good. Because I’m laying out the plays for next practice.” Nico half-listens. Coach is predictable enough with which plays he wants them to practice.

“Something wrong, Nico?” Hades asks as Nico walks through the door. “Aren’t you usually home later?”

Nico shrugs, rummaging through the fridge. He pulls out some lunch meat, making himself a sandwich. “I have homework and stuff,” he says. In all honesty, he just didn’t want to hang out with John and Adam and Garret any longer than he has to.

He heads up to his room, trying to think if he has seen Will around. Blond hair is relatively common around Olympus High, so that’s not too helpful. He grabs his yearbook, flipping through the pages. His eyes land on a face framed in blond curls, bright blue eyes at the center, a lopsided smile. Nico finds himself smiling back, guilt eating at him.

He remembers Will now. He and Nico were in their English class when he got the news that his parents had been killed in car crash. That was six years ago, just as they were entering middle school. Nico remembers trying to imagine how it’d feel if his dad was suddenly gone. Nico couldn’t do it.

He slams the yearbook shut, unable to look at Will’s smiling face while the guilt creeps into him. He makes himself promise that he’s going to talk to his teammates. Nico turns to his homework, trying to block out the events of the day. But he can’t get Will’s face out of his mind. It cycles between Will’s shining yearbook photo and his eyes squeezed shut as he tries to get away from the bullies.

Nico doesn’t get any homework done.  
-  
Will tries not to wince as he moves, but his side is sore. And so are his fingers and his legs. He didn’t tell his foster parents what had happened. Naomi would only worry about him. Lester would tell him he needed to stand up and fight back. Will knows he’s a coward, but he doesn’t want to start fights he can’t finish.  
So he deals with the aftermath. Reyna narrows her eyes at him as he sits down next to her in English.

“What’s up with you?” she asks. “Don’t tell me they’ve started hitting you.”

Will shakes his head. “No, no. I’m fine. Just sore.” Reyna raises her eyebrows, looking right at Will.

“Sore from what?” Reyna asks. Will can feel her eyes on him. She’s practically undressing him with her eyes. Will wants to disappear. He knows Reyna knows about the bullying, but it’s never been something they’ve discussed. Before yesterday, it wasn’t something that needed to be discussed. None of it had felt personal.

But having his collar grabbed, being surrounded, being shoved around, that all felt personal. And it hurt more than Will wants to let on. Because amidst the hoots and jeers, it was clear what they were picking on him for. Something that Will still hasn’t quite gotten over, pushed through. And every time someone points it out, it feels like another scab being picked open again.

“Nothing,” Will says. Reyna’s expression becomes concerned now.

“Will, you aren’t hurting yourself again, are you?” she asks softly. Will shakes his head quickly.

“No, I promise.” He pushes back his sleeves to show Reyna the pale scars. None of them are new. Reyna nods, but she doesn’t look convinced. “Just the usual, I guess. Jerks.”

Reyna looks angry now. “Will, I’ll fight them for you. You don’t even have to touch them.” Will grabs Reyna’s arm before she storms out of the room. “Gods, Will, they can’t just beat you up for no reason.”

“It wasn’t for no reason,” Will says quietly. Reyna hisses. “I mean, I’m not saying it’s justified. Just, that that’s their reason.”

Reyna lets out a string of curses, turning a few heads. She just flips them off. “Will, if you don’t want me to do anything, I promise I won’t. But if this happens again, I’m not going to hesitate to introduce them to my fists.”

Will lets out a laugh. “Okay. Thank you.” Reyna nods, huffing. She crosses her arms to keep herself from punching someone.

“But, are you okay? Like, you don’t need to go to the doctor, right?”

“I don’t think so. It’s just bruising.” Reyna nods slowly. “They should be gone by the end of the week. It’s okay, Reyna.”

Her eyes flash. “It’s not okay, Will. You may be okay, but what they did is not.” People are definitely looking at them now. Reyna couldn’t care less. She’s venting under her breath. Will makes sure to take meticulous notes, knowing that Reyna’s going to need them later.

Reyna’s still venting when Will meets up with her at the end of the day. She’s careful when she pulls him in for a hug, careful not to grab his side too hard. “I hate football players,” she says by way of greeting. Something tells Will that she’s been venting all day. “Now I actually have a decent reason.”Will laughs. “Right. Before you were just being petty.” Reyna rolls her eyes. She pulls away as someone walks up to them. She’s got her arms crossed, her expression scathing.

“What do you want?” Reyna asks.

It’s Nico di Angelo, the quarterback of the football team. They’ve had numerous classes together, but they’ve never really talked. Nico takes a step back before looking at Will. “I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. I don’t know why they did that, but it was wrong. So, I just wanted to say sorry.” He shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Um, okay,” Will says. He glances over at Reyna. “But you don’t really have anything to apologize for. I don’t think you were there.”  
“Right,” Nico says. “I wasn’t because I walked away. And I shouldn’t have. I should have stopped it. So I want to apologize. I’m sorry,” he repeats.

Will shifts, unused to this. Outside of Reyna, almost no one talks to him like a normal person. “Okay. I accept your apology, I guess.” He expects Nico to walk away now, but he doesn’t.

“If, um, if you ever need a ride or notes or whatever, just let me know, okay?” Will nods. He feels a little uneasy. He doesn’t like being a charity case, but he doesn’t want to be rude. “Or if you just want to hang out.” Nico shrugs. “Again, I’m sorry.” Then he leaves.

“I wouldn’t mess with him if I were you,” Reyna says.

“What if he was sincere?” Will asks. Reyna shrugs.

“Doesn’t matter. He hangs out with those arrogant jerks. You can’t just break away from a cult like that.” Will shrugs. He thinks Nico was being sincere. Nico had seemed uncomfortable enough. Also, no one has ever apologized to Will before. Not like this. He’s gotten the usual apologies, the I’m sorries, with the eyes big, the mouth turned down.

He’s tired of apologies. He’s not broken. He doesn’t need to be fixed, to be coddled, to be sheltered. He’s just a person. He’s got some cracks, some pieces that rub uncomfortably together, but he’s working on them. He’ll get there.

Will turns to Reyna. “I’m going to give him a chance,” he says. He expects Reyna to protest, to rebel, to give him a list of reasons why he shouldn’t, but Reyna just gives him a small smile.

“I trust you,” she says.  
-  
Nico’s not sure how to make friends, so he starts with bringing brownies to school. He’s sure that it’s a super childish thing to do, but he hasn’t had to actively make friends since he was eleven. Now, friends come to him. He sits down next to Will in their pre-calculus class. Will turns to look at him, a small smile blooming across his face.

“Hi, Nico,” he says. His voice is soft, a little unsure.

“Um, do you like brownies? I brought some.” He offers the Tupperware he’s brought, opening it. Technically, it’s too early to be eating brownies, but Nico doesn’t care. He’s making friends, and sometimes that means bending some rules.

“Thanks,” Will says. “No cinnamon, right?” Nico shakes his head.

“Are you allergic?” Will nods. Nico’s glad he decided against making oatmeal raisin cookies. The last thing he wants to do is send Will to the hospital. They’re silent for a while as they eat their brownies. It’s the first class of the day, so no one has really shown up yet. They’ll be here just before the bell rings. Right now, it’s just Will and Nico.

“They’re really good,” Will says. He still looks unsure. “Um, may I have another?”

Nico laughs, shoving the Tupperware towards Will. “Have them all. I really shouldn’t be eating this many sweets. Especially so early in the morning.” Will just shrugs, grinning as he eats another brownie. Nico finds himself thinking that Will’s smile is still beautiful. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Will’s smile hasn’t changed all of these years. Maybe it’s a little more sad, a little more mature. But it’s definitely not less beautiful.

“Do you think we could study sometime?” Nico asks, pushing it a little. “Math isn’t exactly my friend, but I wasn’t about to take that remedial math.”

Will smiles, nodding. “Yeah, sure. I think I have some time this weekend. Do you want my number or something?” Will shoves the rest of his brownie into his mouth so he can write down his number. “You can just text me or something. I’m free Saturday afternoon or Sunday.”

Nico nods. “Yeah, that works.” He plugs Will’s number into his phone, smiling when he hears Will’s phone buzz. He tries to think of something else to say, but he can’t. He thinks it’s weird. He’s never struggled with what to say. If he didn’t have anything to say, that was okay. But now it feels like he has to say something, just to make sure that Will actually wants to be his friend.

And that’s another thing. He feels like he’s bothering Will. But he actually wants to be friends with Will. He doesn’t know exactly why that is, but he remembers Will from what feels like so long ago. He remembers watching Will’s face crumble as the nurse delivers the news to him, remembers seeing someone come to collect his stuff. Will didn’t show up for two weeks.

When he came back, he didn’t talk to anyone. He didn’t even really look at anyone. He just stared out the window. So Nico took notes for him. He paid so much attention that year that he got promoted to the honors classes. He didn’t actually give Will the notes until the second week of him being back.

He remembers the way that Will’s hands shook as he took the papers, the way his eyes filled with tears. And then Nico had to catch Will as he crumbled again. It was awkward, but Nico let Will cry on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Will even knew it was him or if he just needed anyone. But he let Will cry as he rubbed his back and glared at anyone who gave them funny looks.

They’d parted in relative silence, Will apologizing over and over before thanking Nico over and over. Nico had just given an awkward wave, gave Will a small smile, and left.

So maybe Nico wants to show Will that he can be that guy again, the guy who isn’t a jerk and cares about people’s feelings. He’s honestly not sure when he became a jerk. But he knows that he doesn’t want to be one anymore.  
-  
Will’s trying to get his homework done. Except, Kayla’s singing along to the radio, and Naomi is making dinner. Lester’s watching the news, and Austin has friends over. Will’s taken refuge in his room, the door cracked because Naomi didn’t like closed doors.

“Will?” Naomi’s voice floats down the hall. “Is everything alright? You’ve been awfully quiet this week.”

“Everything’s fine,” Will calls back. It’s not that they don’t care about him, but there is some distance between them. They aren’t his parents, and he isn’t sure they ever will be. But he’s trying his best to make this work because if it doesn’t, he’ll simply be shipped off to another home. He’s been in the system long enough to know how it works.

There’s a light knock on his door. He startles, looking up. Naomi is walking in, giving him a small smile. “I know we’re still getting to know each other, but I really do care for you, Will,” she says.

Will sighs. He knows that. Naomi and Lester have been the nicest family he’s been with so far. Here, he has his own room and freedom he never had earlier. They’ve provided him a bicycle so he can get to work and around town. They cook him meals and actually check up on him when he’s late or is having nightmares. But it’s such a delicate dance, Will thinks. One misstep could ruin the whole thing.

“Just some kids at school,” Will says. “Nothing new.”

Naomi frowns at him, moving to sit down on his bed. That’s something Will likes about her, how she doesn’t dance around him like he’s something fragile. She handles him with the same grace she handles her own kids. Naomi doesn’t speak for a minute or so. She smooths out his sheets, her worrying translating into tidying. Will allows himself a small smile.

“Reyna hasn’t been over in a while,” Naomi says.

“She got a job this summer, so she’s kind of busy now. Plus, it’s junior year, so everyone’s scrambling to apply for colleges.”

Naomi nods. “Have you been looking at any? If you want to visit some, I’m sure we could work something out.” Will nods.

“I don’t really care where I go,” he says. “I just want to go somewhere, I guess.” Naomi nods again. She’s taken classes for raising foster kids. She has kids of her own. She’s gone to some of Will’s therapy sessions with him. She’s made more effort to make him feel welcome than anyone else has. “I’ve kind of been looking into business or an English degree maybe.”

Naomi smiles. “You’ve done so well in all of your classes. I’m sure you’re going to get into any school you want to.” She pauses. “And, I don’t know how long you’ll be with us, but we’ve been setting aside some money for you. It’s not much yet, but maybe by next year, it’ll be something more.”

Will looks up now, looking at his foster mom. He feels like crying. Every time he goes to a new home, he tells himself not to get too attached. They’re just a temporary home, a roof over his head, people to provide food and a bed and clothes. But Naomi reminds him so much of his own mom.

“Thank you,” Will says, wiping at his eyes. “You really don’t have to. I’ve been working, and I’m sure I can get scholarships.”

“We want to, Will,” Naomi says. “Family isn’t just blood. We invited you into our home, so you’re family.” She moves to hug him, lightly placing a kiss to his hair. “You’re an amazing person, Will, and you deserve so much. We just want to help.” Will nods, leaning into her touch. He’s not used to this much affection. Sure Naomi and Lester hug him, but it’s never felt like this.

“Thank you,” Will repeats.

When he gets home from work the next day, there’s a list of colleges waiting on his desk. They’re all of the places known for good English and business programs. Will smiles. He asks to borrow the laptop, spending about two hours of his precious time Googling each college and jotting down what he deems important. He’s never felt so close to actually getting to college, even though he’s just started his junior year and he’s about to get super deep into debt. But it’s real, and that’s exciting.

In the middle of his Googling, he gets a text from Nico. It’s hesitant and unsure, but it makes Nico smile. He’s always liked Nico for some reason. He catches glimpses of him between classes, in the paper. He’s the star quarterback, but Will remembers when he was just this small kid with glasses and a book always in his hands.

He tries to remember Nico before high school, before football, but he’s having trouble. Honestly, though, he can’t remember too much of his middle school years. It was a lot of movement, shifting. He’d been moved through at least three homes. School was the only constant, so Will had thrown himself into it.

“Hey, Naomi?” Will asks. She looks up from where she’s reading. “Could I have a ride this Saturday? I need to study with a friend”

Naomi nods, asking him to write it down on the family calendar. Will does, smiling. He thinks of Nico’s slender fingers, of his muscles, of those dark eyes that could hide so many secrets. He’s always liked Nico, even if Nico never cared about him. He tells himself that Nico’s just being friendly, that this is most likely a charity case, not to get too deep into this. But his mind is putting the cart before the horse, and Will can’t stop smiling.  
-  
Nico’s first reaction is nerves. He’s prepared more brownies for Will’s arrival, swept every inch of the house. He’s also washed his dad’s car and weeded the front yard. His dad just watches with this surprised and confused look on his face.

“Got a boyfriend?” he asks. “Because I’ve never seen this house so clean.” He pauses. “And just so you know, this house has thin walls.”

Nico’s face flushes. “Just a friend. A study session, really,” Nico says. “We’re not dating. And we’re not even friends really.”

Hades nods. “Just take a few deep breaths, Nico.” He smirks. “One moment you think you’re the king of the world. The next, you’re cleaning house for an acquaintance. I don’t understand high schoolers anymore.”

Nico just shrugs. “Hey, it is okay if he stays for lunch? I mean, if he wants to. But it’s almost lunchtime”

“It’s fine, Nico. Just remember thin walls. And safety. Also, when he becomes your friend, I want to meet him.” Hades smiles at him, patting his shoulders. “Relax, Nico. Remember, you’re just studying. Math, I assume.”

Nico nods. “Yeah, math.” Hades just smiles, heading outside. He tries to busy himself with a video game, then a book, then a crossword. Except, he can’t sit still. It’s just past the time that he and Will decided on. It’s five past when the doorbell rings. Nico springs from the couch, stopping himself just as he reaches for the doorknob. He composes himself, taking a deep breath.

“Hey,” he says. Will smiles back, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Nico blinks. Will’s wearing jeans and this blue shirt with a chicken on it.  
“May I come in?” Will asks. He shifts. Nico nods, opening the door wider. “Thanks for having me over,” Will adds.

Nico leads him into the kitchen. “Um, we can study wherever. I don’t really care. My dad’s in the backyard. Saturday mornings are when he likes to garden.” Nico takes another deep breath. “Also, I made more brownies. But if you want, we can have lunch, too.”

Will smiles. “It’s just me,” he says. “You don’t have to roll out the red carpet or anything. But I’ll take a brownie.” He takes the corner piece, and Nico makes a note for future reference.

“Right, well, we can study in my room. That’s usually where I do my homework.” Will nods, grabbing a napkin, before following Nico.

Nico plops down on his bed before realizing that Will’s going to be sitting on his bed, then, too. He thinks about moving to his desk, but Will sits down next to him. He watches as Will takes in his room, the football trophies, academic awards, photos of his father and him, just random collections.

“I like your room,” Will says. “I forgot that you collect those figurines.” Will’s smiling at him. Nico’s slightly embarrassed that Will remembers that Nico used to be obsessed with Mythomagic when they were in elementary and middle school.

“I’ve got all of them now. Well, the most important ones,” Nico says. Will nods. “But, math.” Will jumps at that, dragging out his textbook and notebook. “I just don’t really get any of it, honestly. Like, it’s algebra but also rocket science. But also, half of the stuff isn’t even labeled.” He sighs.

Will smiles at him, and Nico feels himself relax a little. “Okay, we’ll start with the first chapter, yeah?” Nico nods. He finds himself leaning closer as Will explains the first chapter, writing every step for the practice problems. His grin grows wider when Nico does a problem completely on his own.

Will’s voice is soft, laced with amusement whenever Nico makes a sarcastic remark. His handwriting is perfect, like he’s actually sat down and worked on it. He seems to understand math with the grace of a robot, and it doesn’t hurt that he’s actually super handsome. Nico’s never noticed Will’s freckles, but he’s noticing them now. He wonders if there’s a mathematical formula that plots every one of them.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Will says. They’re shoulders are touching, and Nico can just nod. He doesn’t want Will to move or get up, but he’s definitely not focusing on math anymore.

“We can have lunch,” Nico says. “You’re welcome to stay.” Will smiles, following Nico into the kitchen. “It’s mostly leftovers and sandwiches. We go to the grocery store on Sundays.” He doesn’t know why he feels the need to explain, but he can’t seem to stop his mouth.

They make sandwiches, and Will asks Nico about football. “I mean, I don’t really keep up with any of it, and I don’t understand any of it. But it’s something that’s important to you, right?”

Nico shrugs. “I like it. It’s alright.” He’s not sure exactly how he feels about football. Other than he likes it because he’s good at it. And up until a few weeks ago, he liked the people, too. Now, he’s not so sure. “I mean, I like being on the move, working out and such.”  
Will nods. “I’m not athletic at all,” he says. “All brains, no brawn.” Nico smiles at this.

They fall into easy conversation about nothing in particular. They discuss the weather, the teachers at school, animals. It takes Nico twice as long to finish his sandwich because he finds himself not being able to multi-task as he listens to Will talk about a pet dog he’d had as a child.

“I’m probably boring you,” Will says, cutting himself off. “I didn’t mean to ramble. I tend to when I’m nervous.”

“You’re nervous, too?” Nico asks, the question just slipping out. Will laughs.

“Why’re you nervous?”

“Because you’re you,” Nico says. “I already came across like a jerk. And I’m afraid you think this is some charity case. But I was really hoping to just make a friend.” He pauses, looking into Will’s eyes. “And it doesn’t help that I’m absolutely awful at talking to cute guys.”

Will’s face erupts into a brilliant blush, almost obscuring his freckles. Nico wants to kiss him. “Well, that just about sums things up,” he says. He laughs, scratching the back of his neck. Nico blushes, too, when he realizes that Will just indirectly called him cute.

“Yeah?” he asks. Will nods.

“More or less. I was afraid that this was a charity case, that you were going to think I am some poor kid who needs friends. And you’re insanely hot, so that doesn’t help, either.” Nico remembers his dad’s warning about thin walls. He knows that this isn’t what he was talking about, but somehow this is way more embarrassing. His dad might expect him to seduce someone, luring them into his bedroom. He doesn’t expect his son to be a blushing mess while just trying to understand some math.

“So, friends?” Nico asks.

“Friends,” Will says. He smiles, the blush still high on his cheeks.

“And it’s not just for my brownies and insanely hot looks, right?”

Will laughs. “That’s literally it. But I’m sure I could stand to get to know the rest of you.” Nico rolls his eyes, feeling a million times more relaxed all of a sudden.

“You might just possibly regret that, Solace.” Will shrugs.

“I think it’ll be worth it.”  
-  
Will’s not sure what he’s gotten himself into, but he likes it. Reyna keeps giving him looks as he smiles at his phone or smiles across the room or across the hall.

“Okay, lovebird,” she says. “You two have been flirting for weeks. I think it’s time to kiss or something.” Will feels himself flush.

“We’re not dating,” he says. Reyna sighs.

“No, you two are practically married,” she says. “And don’t deny it. He brings you brownies almost every week. He sits with us at lunch. You guys hold hands and text all the time. He drove you to work the other day. Don’t think I don’t notice those love notes you write him.”

“Those aren’t love notes,” Will says. “They’re just little messages to make him smile.”

“Uh-huh. I don’t get any notes,” she says. “You don’t want to make me smile?”

Will shrugs. “I already make you smile.”

“And you make him blush and choke on water. Basically, he’s a puddle of lovesick goo around you, Will. Just kiss already. Trust me. You’ll feel better. Less frustrated and whatever.”

Will laughs. “I am definitely not frustrated. And we agreed to be friends. We’re not dating or kissing. We’re friends.”

Reyna sighs again. “Well, you’d better be kissing soon, or else I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

Will’s eyes widen. “Please, no.” Reyna just shrugs. “He’s having dinner with me on Saturday. With the family and whatnot,” he adds.

Reyna grins. “Meeting the parents. Smooth move, Solace. Just don’t forget that I’m your family, too.”

“You’ve met him,” Will says. “In fact, you go to school with him. He’s in your history class.”

“Well, not formally, though. I haven’t been able to ask him about his intentions or give him the shovel talk.” She picks her nails, like she’s not threatening to ruin someone’s life. “I just want to meet my best friend’s friend, boyfriend, husband. Whatever.”

Will runs a hand through his hair. “Fine, Reyna. I’ll set something up. And we’re just friends.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” She grins. “Or don’t and see where it goes.”

Reyna’s words keep floating through Will’s mind all week. He can barely think of Nico without thinking of how nice his hand feels in Will’s, how his lips are this dusty pink, a little chapped. He can’t help but think that Nico’s eyes are the perfect color, that chocolate should be that color.

He really does want to kiss Nico, but he’s not sure Nico wants to kiss him. It’s completely different to want to be friends with someone to make up for one’s friends bullying someone than it is to want to kiss someone because one makes the other feel extremely alive.

So Will keeps his fantasies of kissing Nico to himself. Plus, he’s a little embarrassed that he’s never kissed anyone. He’s known he was gay since he entered high school and had a huge crush on this guy named Jake. But he’s never actually acted on his feelings before.

Saturday evening comes quicker than he’d like it to. Naomi’s got this soft smile on her face as she makes her amazing lasagne. Lester’s been helping to clean the house. He’s even got Austin and Kayla sweeping and dusting. Will’s busied himself with cleaning and making cupcakes. Nico always feeds him brownies whenever they hang out. Will wants to prove that he can provide food, too.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Kayla asks. She’s arranging the flowers on the table.

“They haven’t kissed yet,” Austin says. He grins at Will. Will curses the thin walls of this house.

“Why not?” Kayla asks. “The prince always kisses the princess to show that he likes her. And you like Nico, right?” Will smiles at her. She’s six years old and obsessed with fairytales. She’s also currently obsessed with Will’s love life.

“Yes, I like Nico. We’re friends,” Will says.

“Not for long,” Austin says. He’s almost thirteen, and Will’s not sure where he’s getting all of his information from. He’s slightly suspicious that Reyna’s been telling him things. “I bet you guys are gonna kiss by the end of tonight.”

Will’s face is red now as he tries to hurry up setting the table. Naomi smiles at him. “No more teasing Will about his potential boyfriend,” she says. “They're taking things slow.” She winks at him. Will groans internally. Naomi laughs softly.“Don’t worry, Will. We’ll all be on our best behavior.” Will nods. He knows they will, but that doesn’t mean that they won’t tease Will afterward.

Nico arrives right on time, wearing a button-down shirt and jeans. He’s got the sleeves rolled up in a way that Will’s always found attractive, and he smells of aftershave. His hair is combed, a polite smile on his face. Naomi welcomes him in, ushering him to the kitchen.

“You’re just in time,” she says, pulling the lasagne from the oven. After that, they all take their seats, introducing themselves. Will tries to control himself, but he can’t help the smile that’s on his face, the way Nico’s smiling back, the way that their elbows keep knocking into each other.

Nico tells them that he’s on the football team. Naomi looks at Will sharply, silently asking why he never goes to the games. They talk about college and food and music. Will thinks that his family likes Nico, and he hopes that Nico likes them back.

“Nico?” Kayla asks. Everyone turns to look at her. “Are you the princess or the prince?”

“What do you mean?” Nico asks. He’s still smiling, but Will can see he’s confused.

“Well, in the fairytales, there’s always a prince and a princess. They kiss and live happily ever after. Which one are you?”

Nico’s cheeks are pink as he answers. “I’m the princess,” he says. “And Will’s the prince.”

Will’s not sure what to make of that. Nico’s voice is soft now, and he’s fidgeting just slightly with his napkin. Will reaches over, taking Nico’s hand. Nico smiles back at him. He thinks he could kiss Nico right here and never look back.

“Dessert?” Naomi asks. Kayla squeals with excitement, announcing that she helped decorate the cupcakes. She proudly informs Nico that it was her idea to use pink and purple sprinkles. Nico compliments her, and she smiles. They eat their dessert in silence, Will watching the way that Nico’s tongue darts out to lick off the frosting.

“I can’t believe you eat the frost like an ice cream cone.” Nico shrugs.

“I can’t believe you eat the whole thing like a caveman. Savor it a little,’ Nico responds. Will laughs. “I bet you can’t even tell me what flavor the frosting was.”

“Chocolate,” Will says. Nico just rolls his eyes.

Naomi lets Will off of dishes for the night. He gives Nico a small tour of the house, and then they find themselves standing in Will’s room. The door is cracked. Naomi and Austin are doing the dishes. Kayla’s singing in the bathtub. Lester’s probably helping her not make a mess.

“So, I’m the prince?” Will asks. Nico’s tracing dizzying circles onto his skin. They’re standing so close right now.

“Yeah. Because the prince always saves the princess,” Nico says. “And you helped me realize what a jerk I was before.” His hands move to Will’s chest, his palms flat against Will’s heart. Will struggles to make a coherent sentence.

“I think you saved me, too,” Will says. “I’ve never spent so much time just having fun. Not since you know.” He jerks his shoulder up indicating the picture of his parents sitting on his bookshelf. Nico nods. He looks shy for a moment, and then something sparks in his eyes.

Will barely has any time to process the shift before Nico’s lips are crashing into his. The back of Will’s knees hit his desk. Nico’s pushing between his legs, so that they’re chest to chest. His tongue flicks against Will’s lips, and Will gasps. He’s never kissed anyone before, but he’s sure Nico has. Nico’s guiding them, his hands in Will’s hair, angling their mouths together. It’s all Will can do to settle on his desk, letting Nico take control.

They break apart, both panting. Will’s sure his face is bright red. Nico’s eyes are wide, his cheeks dusted with a blush. “You make me crazy, Will Solace,” Nico says. “I can’t believe I waited so long to do that.”

Will grins, barely having time to catch his breath as Nico pulls him in again.  
-  
“You two are disgusting,” Reyna says as Nico pulls away from Will. “Absolutely sappy and gross.” She sticks out her tongue, but Nico thinks she’s grinning. After his and Will’s first kiss, Reyna had given him the shovel talk. Nico doesn’t think he’s ever been so terrified.

“You’re just jealous,” Will says, slinging an arm around Nico.

“Jealous that I’m not exchanging germs, sure. Just you wait until the flu hits.” Will just grins.

“I would be okay with extra snuggling time.” Reyna just rolls her eyes.

“You guys are lucky you’re so cute.” Will laughs. Nico smiles. He’s still trying to figure out when Reyna’s kidding and when she’s not.

“Ready to go?” Will asks. Nico nods. They’re studying at his house before he has practice and Will has work.

On the ride there, Will rolls down the window, blasting the radio. It’s getting colder outside, and Will’s not that great at singing. But Nico can’t find it in him to make that smile disappear. So he drives with the wind rushing through his ears and Will’s singing filling the air.

Hades is sitting on the couch, reading when they get home. He smiles as Nico goes over to hug him. Since befriending Will, Nico’s worked to repair his relationship with his dad. And now they’re planning on starting an herb garden together.

“I set out some food for you two,” Hades says. “I know how boys eat.” Nico smiles. He kisses Will’s lips before grabbing the box of Cheez-Its and moving to sit at the kitchen table. Will slips his hand into Nico’s as they open their textbooks. Nico leans forward for another kiss, smiling when he hears Will give a soft moan. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Will.

“I’m really glad we became friends,” Nico says. Will laughs, and Nico studies the lines of his throat.

“Me, too,” Will says. “But I was hoping that maybe you’d consider being my boyfriend?”

Will looks nervous, so Nico takes his hands. He kisses Will’s cheeks. “I won’t just consider. I’ll accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I just wanted to say that I'm going to be closing prompt requests right now. I've got about a week of school left, and I have more than enough prompts to keep me busy until then. I don't know my schedule for after, so we'll get to that later.
> 
> If you've submitted a prompt, I'm working on it, I promise :) I'll try to let everyone know when I'm accepting prompts again.
> 
> Thank you for understanding and your support :)
> 
> comments are appreciated :)


	9. i've got a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tangled au with Will as Flynn and Nico as Rapunzel (and Persephone as Mother Gothel)
> 
> basically follows the main plot of the Disney movie
> 
> I do apologize for writing out Maximus. He was one of my favorite characters, and I'm sorry for not including him
> 
> also, major spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched the movie (or maybe read the actual story)

His story starts with a tear from the moon. He supposes it only seems fitting that the nighttime is one of his favorite things about the outside world. It’s so much quieter than the day, but it feels like anything can happen in the darkness. And, also his most favorite thing happens in the night.

Nico’s painted inches upon inches of his tiny home, once depictions of Persephone and him and things he saw outside. But now they were of the constellations, of the rising sun, what he thought mountains looked like. He only knew what he read in books, and many of them didn’t have pictures. He’s tried his own hand at writing, but it never comes close to the authors he’s read. He supposes it’s because he’s never been outside before. The farthest he’s ever gotten is sitting on the windowsill.

So he’s developed a routine for himself. He has to now that Persephone doesn’t spend every waking moment with him. He’s taught himself to draw, to paint, to sketch. He’s memorized the entire dictionary, though he’s never gotten a chance to use most of the words he’s learned. He knows in theory how to cook almost anything. He knows how to play every card game out there, every board game. He can demonstrate about eleven ways to make a bed. He knows everything there is to know about anything, except, it’s nothing more than words on a page.

And he spends about an hour combing his hair. It’s not something he does by choice. It’s more like something he has to do. Because he’s got about seventy feet of hair, something that apparently science says is impossible. But somehow he’s managed to bypass whatever laws they’ve created.

His hair is straight as a ruler and blacker than the night. He wonders sometimes if it used to be curly but was now too heavy. After he’s finished all of his self-inflicted chores, he brushes his hair. He imagines, sometimes, a time when his hair was much shorter. He imagines not tripping over it or finding it random places. The good thing is that he never seems to lose hairs, so he doesn’t have to worry about sweeping them up.

A bell sounds, and Nico rushes to the window. Persephone is back from her daily excursions. Nico isn’t sure where she goes, other than knowing that she always brings back food or rocks or pinecones. She always tries to bring back neat things she finds in the woods.

“You’ll never guess what I did today,” she says. Nico just rolls his eyes. It’s something she always says. It’s always something about going to the marketplace or finding the freshest vegetables. Sometimes she’ll even bring back more paper and paints for Nico to use.

Nico lets Persephone tell him about her day. He hasn’t had a chance to get started on dinner yet, and Persephone always requires full attention when she’s talking. So he sits down on a stool and listens. Persephone grabs the hairbrush from the counter and starts brushing Nico’s hair.

“Now, now, sit still,” Persephone says, tsking. Nico can’t sit still, though because he’s been working all day to find some courage. And he has to use it before it goes away.

“But, Mother,” Nico starts. Persephone just shakes her head. Nico huffs, starting to sing quickly as Persephone brushes his hair. She starts brushing his hair frantically as it starts glowing with a strong white light. He knows that Persephone uses his hair to make herself look younger. Nico isn’t sure why she does it. According to his books, aging is a natural process of life. Besides, she never brings a man home. Regardless, Nico indulges her every day, letting her comb his hair while he sings.

Except, today, he’s impatient because he needs to tell her something, needs to ask her something.

“Mother,” he starts again. “It’s my birthday in two days.” Persephone nods, tapping on his shoulders. He corrects his posture, huffing. “It’s my birthday in two days,” he says again. “And I’m going to be eighteen this year. So I was thinking what I really wanted-“

He’s cut off as Persephone sighs. “You’re not still hung up on those stars, are you?” she asks. Nico sighs.

“They’re not stars, Mother. They can’t be. They only appear once a year. I’ve charted the stars, read every book you’ve brought me. These aren’t stars.” He pauses. “But I was really hoping that you could take me to see them this year. Like, outside.” He stares down at his toes.

Persephone turns swiftly to look at him. “I don’t think you’re asking what I think you’re asking,” she sings. “Because it sounds like you’re being ungrateful to me for keeping you safe and protected.” She brushes his hair back. “After all, the outside world is a dangerous place. Especially for you, my little flower.”

Nico tries not to feel too disappointed. He didn’t exactly expect Persephone to say yes, but he was hoping she would. He was going to be eighteen in just a few days. He couldn’t live in this tower for the rest of his life, could he?

“I’ll bring you some of those really nice paints,” Persephone says. “The ones that make the brightest colors.” Nico shrugs. Those paints were his favorite, but it wasn’t like he had more room to paint anything. Half of the main wall was taken up by his painting of the night sky. He didn’t have the heart to paint over it.

“Okay, Mother. Thank you.” Persephone nods, kissing his cheek.

“I know it’s hard for you to understand, Nico,” she says. “But the outside world is a cruel place. They’ll take advantage of you, make you work for them. I’m just protecting you.” Nico nods.

That night, he doesn’t go to sleep. Instead, he sits on his windowsill and stares at the moon, all of the stars surrounding it. He wishes he could join them.  
-  
Will’s having the time of his life. Maybe the last time of his life, he thinks. Because he’s currently running from the baddest villains in the kingdom and his fellow henchmen. It hadn’t been his plan to deceive them, but sometimes you had to do what you had to do. And he wasn’t about to get caught.

So now he was running for his life, stopping only to groan at his Wanted ads. Seriously, his roguishly good looks weren’t that hard to capture on paper. He dashes through the surrounding forest, trying his best to keep his breathing to a minimum volume. He’s always been accused of being a mouth-breather, but who can run from royal guards and criminals and also manage to pull in enough oxygen from their nose?

He stumbles upon a clearing, panicking until he sees the giant tower. Not having any other options, he does his best to scale the wall. He’s grumbling about his ruined nails and the callouses that are surely going to form when he hears something behind him.

It takes him a moment to react, but then something hard hits him, and he’s out.

When he wakes up, he’s facing a window. He has to blink for a few seconds before he remembers where he is. In a strange tower. He tries to move, but he’s tied down. He startles again when he realizes that it’s not a rope that’s holding him down. It’s hair?

“Who are you?” comes a soft voice. He looks up, surprised when he sees a young man holding a frying pan. “Who are you?”

“Hi,” Will says. He does his best to arrange his face into a smolder. He really hopes he’s not bruising right now. “I’m Will. Will Solace. Nice to meet you.”

The man looks confused. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?” The man pauses. “What do you want with my hair?”

Will’s confused now. This is definitely the weirdest situation he’s ever been in. “I saw a tower. I climbed a tower. Beyond that, I think it’s fate.” He tries to smile again. The man huffs.

“So you don’t want my hair?” Will shakes his head slowly. All he really wants to do is get out of the man’s hair. Literally.

“No, but can I ask some questions about it?” Will asks. “Like, why do you have so much of it?”

The man doesn’t answer, just pacing. He’s not paying attention to Will, instead talking to himself. “You come from out there?” He points to the window. Will nods. “Have you ever seen these?” He spins Will around so he can look at the mural.

It’s a painting of those lanterns that the King and Queen send out every year. “Yeah. The lanterns. What about them?”

“I knew they weren’t stars!” the man says, practically jumping up and down. Will nods again. Then he thinks for a moment.

“Where’s my satchel?” The man just shakes his head.

“I have a proposition for you, Will Solace,” he starts. “You take me to see the lanterns. Then I’ll give you the satchel.” Will sighs. He’s not one for making deals. (Breaking deals is kind of what got him into this mess.) But he also didn’t want to spend the rest of his days tangled up in someone’s hair. No matter how pretty they were.

“Fine. Right to the lanterns. You give me back my satchel. We bid farewell like this never happened. Yeah?” The man nods slowly. “Good, so you let me go. And maybe tell me your name. I don’t like traveling with strangers.”

It takes a bit of maneuvering to get out of Nico’s hair. And then Will is sliding down Nico’s hair. He’s sure this day couldn’t get much weirder. He waits for Nico to follow him, waving and pacing. Nico peers over the edge before sailing towards the ground.

“Oh. My. Gods!” Nico exclaims. He runs around, tumbling, leaping. He even does a cartwheel. Will just sits underneath a tree eating an apple while he waits for Nico to pull his act together. “This is so amazing!”

“So you’ve never been outside?” Will calls.

“No, Mother wouldn’t let me,” Nico says. Then he pauses. “Oh, gods. I’m in so much trouble.” He tugs his hair around his face, glancing back up at the tower. Will sighs. He doubts Nico has the strength to climb up that tower. Especially with all of that hair. He watches Nico go back and forth between being excited and being upset.

“So, if we’re going to go, we should go now. Or else, we’re going to miss the lanterns.” This seems to get Nico moving.  
“Okay. So Mother won’t be back for at least two days. We’ve got time.” He nods. “Okay, take me to the lanterns.”  
-  
Nico isn’t sure he should trust Will, but he’s the only resource Nico’s got. Plus, all princes in the storybooks are handsome. So at least Will fits that criteria. They’re both holding armfuls of his hair so that Nico won’t have to worry about stepping on it or leaving it behind somewhere. He remembers what Persephone has told him. Maybe he should have brought a hat.

“So, I’m thinking we should stop for lunch,” Will says. “And I know just the place.” Nico lights up when he sees the sign, a large rubber ducky being the main focus.

Will opens the door, smiling as he leads Nico in. Except, the place isn’t full of music and laughter and people eating. It’s full of scary-looking people who have weapons in their pockets and teeth missing. Nico hugs his hair tighter, wondering if maybe this whole idea was very bad to begin with.

“Fellows, I’d like you to meet my new friend, Nico. He’s new in town, so I’m just showing him around.” Nico gulps as they all turn to look at him.

“So, Solace, decide to finally stop by, huh?”

“Yeah, where’s that money we were promised? Or were you too scared to nab the crown?” Nico thinks back to where he’s hidden the satchel. He’d hidden it immediately after finding that crown inside of it. But he can still remember the feeling of wearing it.

“Okay, fellows, no need to be angry. There were just some difficulties, you see. So I’m working on it. No sweat.” He smiles, looking at Nico. Nico just stands there, not sure where to sit or if he even wants to. He’s just about to suggest that they find food elsewhere when one of the people grab Will’s arm. Then they’re all tossing and grabbing and shoving at Will.

Nico tries to grab him back, say that Will was his first. He stands up on a table, whistling. He bangs his pan against the wall. Eventually, he hits one of the men with the pan.

“Hey!” he shouts. “I need him to take me to see the lanterns. Because I’ve been dreaming about them my entire life. Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?”

One of the men drops Will’s leg. “I’ve always wanted to be a concert pianist.”

“And I’ve always wanted to be a doctor.”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to own a dog, even though I’m allergic.” Nico smiles as they all start shouting out their dreams. Slowly, they release their hold on Will. He sidles up to the table, smiling still.

“Thanks. I happen to think I look better in one piece.” Nico rolls his eyes. He’s going to suggest that they get actual food when there’s a knock on the door. Will freezes.

“Open up by order of the royal guards!”

Will grabs his wrist, jerking him behind the counter. Nico’s surprised to see a tunnel. He’s not keen on heading down it, but it looks like he doesn’t have a choice. He grabs his hair, doing his best to follow Will through the tunnel. He tries to ignore the rats and the spider webs and the cockroaches. He thinks that he should have grabbed some shoes.

Will’s got a hand on his arm, pulling him along. Nico can only imagine what’ll happen if they get caught. He’ll be sent back to Persephone, and Will? He doesn’t know what’ll happen to Will, but he doubts it’ll be good things. He almost slams into Will when he suddenly stops. They’re on a cliff of some kind of water transportation thing. There are chutes where the water travels down.

The shouts behind them are getting louder. Nico lassoes his hair onto the nearest platform. He’s about to jump when the guards appear. Will grabs Nico’s frying pan, using it as a sword to block the attacks. Nico jumps to the nearest platform, trying to make sure Will also makes it across. Will jumps to the next platform. Nico slides down the chutes, just out of reach of the guards. Will follows.

Nico smiles. He thinks they’re safe. After all, the guards aren’t following them anymore. But then he hears a cracking noise. And then more. And then the whole thing comes crashing down, water pouring over them. Nico flaps his arms, trying to stay above the rising water, but the water keeps rising.  
“I’m sorry,” Will gasps out.  
-  
Will’s not having a good day. First, he was knocked out, tied up in hair, got his crown stolen, and now he’s drowning. There are a tiny few inches where they can breathe, but Will’s not sure how long that’s going to last. After all, they’re in a small space that may or may not be slowly filling with water.

“Um, so, I think I should confess,” Will says. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Nico turns to look at him. “I’m not exactly the good guy, you know? I’m more like a thief. But, hey, don’t get me wrong. It’s a good life. But probably not what you were expecting.”

Nico laughs. “I kind of thought you were going to tell me your name wasn’t Will or something.” Will laughs. “But I kind of guessed that after being chased by the guards.” He pauses. “I’ve kind of got magical hair that glows when I sing,” Nico says.

“What?” Will thinks the lack of oxygen is getting to the both of them. Nico’s face brightens considerably as he starts singing really quickly. Will almost drinks a good amount of water as a white light spreads beneath them. Looking down, he can see the length of Nico’s hair. Diving, they start frantically pulling away rocks, hoping that there’s a means of escape on the other side.

Will’s about to pass out when he’s suddenly thrust forward, the water pouring out of the cave. He gasps as he inhales both air and water. He feels Nico’s hair tangling with him. He pulls himself up onto the riverbank, coughing.

“It glows,” he mumbles. “Actually glows.” He’d kind of thought Nico was either poking fun at him or being metaphorical.

“Yeah, about that,” Nico says. He tugs the rest of his hair out of the river, doing his best to wring it out. “Here, you should sit down.” Will sits, watching as Nico wraps his hair around a cut on Will’s hand. “Just- please don’t freak out. I promise this won’t hurt.”

Will just nods. He’s already way in over his head. Nico starts singing again, this time slower. Will smiles, liking the way that Nico’s voice carries. It’s soft and soulful, strong. The hair starts glowing again, and Will resists the urge to pull away. Nico’s face in the light does something funny to Will’s stomach, and he finds himself wanting to brush Nico’s hair behind his ear. He feels a weird itching sensation on his hand. Nico stops singing, the hair stops glowing.

“Um,” is all Will can say when he looks at his hand. Because there’s no cut, not even a scar on his hand. His hand looks brand new. “Does that happen often?”

“When I want it to,” Nico says softly. His cheeks are slightly pink now. “But you can’t tell anyone, okay? It’s a secret. It’s why I never left that tower.” Will nods. He can kind of understand now. It’s hard to be secretive when you’re lugging around at least fifty pounds of hair.

“Okay,” Will says. “My lips are sealed.” Nico smiles at him, and Will’s stomach flips a bit. Because Nico’s got a really nice smile. And it’s a shame that no one else really gets the privilege of seeing it. (Although, Will’s also secretly pleased that no one else gets to see it.)

“I’m going to get some more sticks for the fire,” Will says. Nico nods. “Don’t run off.” Nico smiles, nodding. Will stops himself short of grabbing Nico’s hand or kissing his cheek. He stands up, heading just a little distance off to gather sticks.

When he gets back, Nico is sitting quietly, hugging himself. He startles a little when Will speaks. “You okay?” Nico nods.

“Yeah, it’s just so different being out here.” Will nods. He’s lived outside more than he’s lived indoors. He supposes he can understand. “But in a good way, I think,” Nico adds. “It’s nice having you here.”

Will smiles. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Nico laughs, laying his head on Will’s shoulder. Will doesn’t say anything, afraid he’ll scare Nico off. He just wraps his arm around Nico’s waist, holding him close. He tells himself that he does it because it’s kind of cold outside, but he knows it isn’t.  
-  
“Welcome to Corona,” Will says. Nico’s eyes are everywhere. He wants to look at the market, watch the people, go talk to the people. He wants to do everything at once. He starts to move but is jerked back as someone steps on his hair. Then someone else does.

“Will,” he whines. He’s trying his best to grab up his hair, but people keep stepping on it. It’s like they don’t even see it, and here he was thinking he was going to have to hide it somehow.

Will smiles, calling some girls over. They squeal with happiness as they spot Nico’s hair. Nico sits down, trying his best not to move as they work his hair into something manageable. He wants to apologize, say that he hasn’t brushed it in forever, that there are probably twigs and sticks in it. The girls don’t seem to mind.

“You look amazing,” Will says when the girls are done. Nico can’t quite see his hair, but it’s been braided back in a way that it barely drags on the ground. He’s thinking that he should start looking into ways to do his hair. Having it drag everywhere is kind of a pain.

They start walking around, Nico sticking his nose everywhere. He marvels over the vegetables, the fruits, the candies. Will buys him a few things, a flag, some candy. Nico doesn’t think he’s ever had chocolate so good. He thinks he should ask Persephone for chocolate for his next birthday.

“Come on,” Will says. “They’re dancing now.” Nico doesn’t understand until he sees everyone gathered in the square. There’s a giant mural on the wall there, showing two people with a baby in their arms. A full moon rises behind them.

“What’s that?” Nico asks. There’s something familiar about it, but he can’t place it.

“The lost prince,” he says like everyone knows the story. Nico doesn’t have time to ask before Will’s sweeping him up into the dance. Will’s hands are in his and around his waist. Nico lets Will lead, following his steps. He’s never danced with someone, but it’s so much better than dancing alone. Will trades him off before rejoining him towards the end of the song. The music is upbeat and beautiful. Nico thinks he could hear it every day and never get tired of it.

The song ends, and everyone claps. Nico glances at the mural again.

“You don’t know the story?” Will asks. Nico shakes his head. “The King and Queen lost their baby about eighteen years ago when someone stole him from the crib. They’ve searched everywhere for him, but it’s been so long. That’s what the lanterns are for. It’s like a birthday present to say that they’re still waiting for him to return home.”

“Do you think he ever will?” Nico asks. He’s never heard anything so sad. Will just shrugs.

“Come on, let’s get our lantern.” Nico nods. Hearing the story, he wants to send up a lantern even more now. He thinks that maybe one more lantern might make a difference. One more lantern might call the lost prince home.

Will gets them a boat, helping Nico in. He smiles as Will rows the boat out onto the lake. There are other boats around them, everyone having their own lanterns. Nico’s amazed at how many lanterns there are. He’s never seen this many lanterns before.

Will smiles as Nico lights the lantern, sending up a small prayer as he releases the lantern. He watches it join the others, all of them heading towards the lost prince. The whole thing is more magical than Nico could ever imagine. The lanterns do look like stars, but they also look like tiny suns rising into the heavens. The moon is out full, and Nico feels someone take his hand.

“Everything you were expecting?” Will asks. Nico nods.

“And so much more,” he whispers. Will nods, smiling. Nico shifts, pulling out Will’s satchel from where he’d stashed it underneath the seat. “Here,” he says. “We made a deal.”

Will looks surprised as he takes the satchel. He sets it down on the floor, smiling at Nico. They just sit together, holding hands as they watch the lanterns disappear into the night sky. Nico looks back to see Will frowning.

“What is it?”

Will shakes his head. “There’s something I need to take care,” he says. He rows them towards the shore. Nico stays in the boat. Then he hears a thump, a whimper. He gets up, unsure if Will is okay. He feels two hands grab him from behind, struggling, calling out for Will. And then Persephone is there and pulling the men off of him.

“Mother!” Nico calls. Persephone hugs him close.

“It’s okay, Nico. Mother’s here.” Nico nods. He looks up.“Where’s Will? Is he okay?” Persephone smiles.

“He’s a thief,” she says. “He’s on his way to where he belongs.” Nico shakes his head. “You don’t really think he cared for you, did you? He only wanted the crown. And you gave it to him. Now he’s done with you.” Nico doesn’t believe it, won’t believe it. Until he sees Will’s silhouette steering a boat towards the opposite shore, his satchel slung over his shoulder.

“No,” Nico says weakly. Persephone nods.

“I know, dear. I warned you that this world could be a dark and cruel place.” Nico wants to cry, but he knows he shouldn’t give Will the time of day. They’d made a deal, and falling in love wasn’t part of it.  
-  
Will wakes up, his head throbbing a bit. He finds that he’s tied up, the crown slung over his shoulder. It’s no wonder that the guards grab him, immediately arresting him. He doesn’t care about that, though. All he can think about is Nico.

Then he remembers the events of the night before, after he almost kissed Nico. He remembers meeting up with his henchmen, seeing them with an older lady who said he was just playing with Nico. He doesn’t know who she is, but he has a bad feeling about her. And then his henchmen had knocked him out and apparently tied him to a boat.

“Wait! Nico, I’ve got to make sure he’s okay! Wait!” Will struggles against the guard’s hold, trying to get free. He had to make sure Nico was okay. Then he’d go quietly. He tells them this, but they aren’t listening, just dragging him down the hallway.

And then suddenly, he’s not being dragged anymore. He hears some kind of commotion behind him, feels the guard’s hold loosening. He grins as he sees his buddies from the bar there. He wants to thank them, but he’s got to get to Nico.He’s got a new dream now, and he’s not going to let it go.

He steals a horse (just another thing on his tab, really) and races towards that field. He’s not sure how he finds it again, but he does.

“Nico! Nico!” he calls. When he doesn’t get a response, he starts panicking, starting to climb up the side. He’s about five feet off of the ground when he sees the waterfall of black hair. He grabs onto it, climbing as fast as he can.

“Oh, gods, Nico-“ he starts. Then he realizes that Nico’s chained to the floor, has a gag over his mouth. He’s trying to tell Will something, but Will can’t understand him. “Nico, I’m so sorry,” he says. He opens his mouth to say more, but a burning pain goes through his side. He loses focus as he collapses.

He’s vaguely aware of voices around him, but he’s more aware of the fact that he’s dying. “Nico,” he whispers. “Nico.”  
-  
Nico’s panicking. The gag slips from his mouth as he struggles against Persephone’s hold. “Let me save him,” he says. “Let me save him, and then I’ll go wherever you want and do whatever you want. I promise.”Persephone takes her time answering. Slowly, she unchains Nico, chaining up Will instead. Nico rushes to Will’s side, brushing his hair out of his face. His blue eyes are blown wide with pain, and he’s got a grimace instead of a smile. Blood is seeping through his shirt now, and Will’s eyes grow more distant by the second.

“Will, hang on. Stay with me, okay?” Will just hums, his hand slipping from Nico’s cheek. Nico grabs it, holding it against his skin. He rushes to grab his hair, trying his best to pile it onto Will’s side.

“No, Nico,” Will says. “No, not for me.” He tries to shake his head, coughing. Nico’s about to cry because Will can’t die.

“Will, please. You’re my new dream,” he whispers.

Will smiles softly. “You were mine, too.” His hand caresses Nico’s cheek. Nico starts to sing, but then Will is reaching up and slicing Nico’s hair at the neck. Nico gasps as he feels that the familiar weight is gone. He scrambles to keep singing, but nothing is glowing anymore.

“No!” Persephone screams. Nico’s eyes widen as she grows older by the second, her skin becoming paler and paler, her hair growing whiter and whiter. Her cheeks sink in, ever bone showing. She scrabbles towards Nico, trying to grab at him, but she’s tripping over his hair. And then she’s falling out of the window. Nico hurries to catch her, but just her cloak hits the ground.

A cough alerts Nico to Will again. “No, Will, no. I could have saved you. Don’t leave me. Please.” Will’s grip is growing weak, and he’s not coughing anymore. His eyes are sliding shut, his next breaths getting farther and farther away. And then he stops breathing.

Nico’s pretty sure this is what getting your heart torn out feels like, this internal pain that nothing can really get rid of. He gathers up Will’s hands in his, laying his head on Will’s chest. He’s crying now, sobbing. His tears are falling with abandon, and he’s gripping Will’s hands so hard he’s leaving nail marks.

He keeps expecting Will to breath, but he isn’t. So Nico fixes up Will’s hair a bit, if only as an excuse to run his fingers through Will’s hair, to touch his face, trace his freckles. He wants to kiss Will’s lips, but it won’t feel right, he knows. Not without Will’s breath filling his mouth, Will’s hands running through his hair.

Nico opens his eyes, surprised when he sees Will’s chest faintly glowing. Nico wipes his tears, eyes widening as the glowing grows more pronounced. It spreads out in intricate patterns, enveloping Will’s body in white light. Nico sits back on his heels, watching as the light fades.

He holds his breath as Will takes a slow breath, then two, then three. Will’s eyes flutter open, a gasp leaving his mouth. “Nico?” he whispers. “What?”

Nico shakes his head, just as confused. And then he’s throwing himself at Will, hugging him as tightly as he can. “Will,” is all Nico can say as he revels in the way Will’s skin brushes over his, feeling Will’s chest rise and fall, hearing Will’s voice.

Nico lifts himself up a little to look at Will’s face, and then Will’s lips are on his. “I came back for you,” Will says. He caresses Nico’s cheek. “I like your hair like this, I think.”

Nico laughs. “Yeah?” Will nods.

“You’re always beautiful.” Nico smiles. He reaches back, feeling where his hair now ends. It’s different, not feeling it flowing down his back. But he also feels lighter. He supposes part of that is that Persephone is now gone. He leans down, kissing Will. Will smiles against him.

“You’re beautiful, too,” Nico says. He feels giddy.

Will laughs, “Maybe unchain me?” Nico jumps up, quickly unlocking Will’s ankles. Will’s smiling at him.  
“Now what?” Nico asks. Everything’s changed so fast. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do now. Persephone is gone, Will’s alive. He doesn’t want to live in this tower again.

“Now, we live our dreams,” Will says softly.  
-  
Will watches with a bright smile as Nico steps forward to greet the King and Queen. His steps are hesitant, but so are their’s. They look unsure before quickly sweeping him up into their arms. They’re all crying, whispering things to each other. Will hangs back, content to watch it all unfold before him.

Nico’s gotten a new haircut. Without the extra fifty pounds, they found out that Nico’s hair is actually a little curly. So, Nico’s got a curly mop that rivals only Will’s. Nico looks back at Will, smiling. Will smiles back. He doesn’t think he’s seen Nico so happy, except for maybe when they shared their first kiss.

“Come on, Will,” the King calls. He beckons Will to come forward. Will’s heartbeat picks up, thinking he’s about to get arrested or kicked out of the kingdom or a serious talking. But the King only pulls Will into their hug. Will wants to protest, but it all feels so warm.

And Nico’s arms are around him, and he pecks Will’s cheek. Will kisses him back. He thinks that things can’t possibly get better. Because now the kingdom’s lost prince has returned. And Nico’s got a family, and Will’s filled that hole in his heart.

“Thank you for taking me to see the lanterns,” Nico whispers.

“Thank you for showing me that there are things more important than money.” Nico laughs, ruffling Will’s hair.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (inbox closed to prompts)
> 
> comments are appreciated :)


	10. two daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will are gifted with a little girl. Nico's worried that she'll get bullied for having two dads. They get a call from her teacher.

Will would be lying if he said that the last five years of his life weren’t the happiest he’s ever been. He’s smiling at the wall of framed photographs Nico had gifted him on their third anniversary. It was something sickeningly sweet and sentimental, and Will had cried upon walking into their apartment. It took up the majority of the wall on the far side of their living room, mostly visible to anyone who walked in. The wall had been empty when Will left for work. When he returned, it was filled with all of their memories.

There was the two of them at camp, with their horrendous orange shirts and uneven teeth. There were pictures of their friends, of parties and engagements, baby showers. There were weddings and birthday parties and even things that didn’t have holidays. Annabeth and Percy’s family photo from last Christmas was up there along with a picture of Nico on the back of a horse. 

Will smiles when his eyes land on a picture of Nico sleeping, cuddled around their cat, Max, even though Nico still insists that he hates that cat. There are pictures of them on the lake, going for walks, selfies. Pictures where neither of them knew the picture was being taken. Will has no idea how long it took Nico to compile all of the photos, how he framed them all without Will knowing.

Will had gotten Nico concert tickets that year. He’d never felt so one-upped before. Not that he really cared.

And now tomorrow was the fifth anniversary. Will smiles at the ring on his finger. It’s just a strip of metal, but just knowing that Nico has a matching one is what makes Will giddy. He can’t believe that they’ve been married for almost five years. He pulls his eyes away from the wall, heading into the bedroom to get changed. They had decided to go out tonight instead of on the actual anniversary.

Will said it was a sign that they were getting older that they no longer wanted to actually get out of the apartment on their anniversary. Nico just kissed him until Will couldn’t remember what they were talking about.

Will gets dressed, smiling when he hears Nico come home. Nico’s already in a suit, but he quickly changes out of it. Will rolls his eyes as Nico stands in his boxers, tie still hanging around his neck as he tries to figure out which suit to wear tonight.

“If it helps, I think you look great in all of them.” Nico smiles.

“What if I were going for stunning? Which one then?” Will laughs, wrapping his arms around Nico’s shoulders, kissing his head.

“I would go with this one, then.” Nico tilts his head back to kiss Will’s chin before moving forward and changing into the grey suit that Will picked out. “Of course, I think you’re always stunning. But this one is my favorite.”

Nico raises his eyebrows. Will shrugs. He sees Nico in a suit all of the time, but it has yet to lose its appeal. Nico tugs Will forward, pressing a proper kiss on his lips.

“Ready to celebrate getting old together?” Nico asks, smiling against Will’s lips. Will smiles back, not quite ready to leave. Their reservations aren’t for another forty-five minutes. He can stand to make-out a little before they get there. They have twenty-three minutes by the time they actually leave the house.

“I hope this place is good,” Nico says. “If not, you’re taking me to McDonald’s.” Will laughs, grabbing Nico’s hand as they walk in. The restaurant was new in town, and neither of them had tried it before. Though Nico likes fancy things, he wasn’t a fan of fancy food. Still, Will wasn’t about to make reservations at McDonald’s for their anniversary. He was still trying to convince Nico that getting eating chicken nuggets three times a month was unhealthy.

“Deal,” Will says.

They’re seated in a nice corner. The decoration is a little too fancy for Will’s liking, but the place has a nice atmosphere. The decoration is offset by the variety station playing over the radio. Will scans the menu, wondering what he’s hungry for tonight. He can feel Nico’s feet tangling with his, probably scuffing his perfectly polished shoes.

“I’m trying to think,” Will says. “After all, we came here to have dinner.”

Nico flashes a smile. “Well, I’ll tell you what I’m hungry for.” Will flushes, hiding behind his menu again. Even after five years of marriage and many years of dating, Nico still had a great talent for making Will flustered. “I was thinking some chicken parmesan. You?”

He’s giving Will a completely innocent look, though his foot is slowly creeping up Will’s leg. “I was looking at the ziti,” Will says. It’s the first thing his eyes land on as he tries to focus on the menu. “Or maybe the steak. I haven’t had a good steak in a while.”

Nico’s foot settles on the floor. “I’m glad we’re doing this tonight,” he says. “I’m looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow and not having to worry about anything.”

Will hums. While he liked getting dressed up and going out, it was becoming a bit of a hassle. He much preferred going to cafes or going on walks or having picnics to having dinners. It made them be on their best behavior, and sometimes that just felt a little too stifling for the celebratory mood they were in.

“I’m glad you have plans for tomorrow,” Will says, laughing.

Nico shrugs. “I mean, there are other plans, but we’re in public right now.” Will chokes.

“I don’t want to talk about my laundry routine, you know? Or how we seriously need to clean the bathroom.”

Will huffs. It’s not his fault the bathroom is dirty. He’s not the one who tried to wash paint down the sink and stained everything when the sink started to overflow. He’s still not even sure why Nico had that paint.

After dinner, they indulge themselves, going for a nice long walk before heading back home. Since leaving camp, they’ve started their lives almost over. They still keep in touch with their old friends, but they’re not fighting monsters every week or manning the infirmary. Instead, they both went to college and got jobs. They moved in together, started a life together.

“You RSVP’ed to Annabeth’s baby shower, right?” Nico asks. He’s holding Will’s hand, stroking lazy circles over Will’s skin.

“I hope it was her. If not, some random lady’s going to be very disappointed when we don’t show up.” Nico rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I called her on Tuesday. She said she’s only four months into it and completely ready to just be done with it all.”

Nico laughs. “I mean, it’s not like Toby was all that nice to her.” Will nods. Annabeth and Percy’s son, Toby, is currently a four-year-old terror. He takes after his father with the respect that he likes to charge into things without completely thinking them through. Unfortunately, he has yet to understand either Annabeth’s or Percy’s logic. Will had promised himself to never agree to babysit Toby.

“I think it’d be nice to have a kid someday,” Nico says quietly. “Have you ever thought about it?” Will doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he waits until they’re back home again before he can even formulate an answer. Nico’s looking at him, an expression of concern and irritation on his face.

They sit down on the couch. “I’ve thought about it since we got married,” he says. “I just always wanted the kid to be ours, though, you know?”

Nico squeezes his hand. “Even if we adopted, they’d be our kid, Will.”

Will nods. “I know, but I see how much Toby looks like his parents. How much we all look like our parents. And I want that. I want someone to be able to look at our kid and know that we’re the parents. For better or worse,” he adds. Nico smiles, leaning forward to kiss him.

“I mean, we could maybe find a surrogate,” Nico says after a few moments of silence. He looks at Will.

Will shrugs. “I know neither of us can have children physically, so I know it won’t happen like everyone else. But I’ve always wanted to have a family with you, Nico.” Nico moves his hand up to Will’s cheek, drawing him in for a kiss.

“You do have a family with me, sunshine,” he says. “And maybe, one day, there’ll be three of us. We can look into it more tomorrow, yeah?”  
Will smiles, dipping his head to rest it on Nico’s shoulder “Yeah,” he says.

He’s not sure why he feels so strongly that he wants the kid to be solely their’s. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s surrounded by so many traditional couples or if that’s just how he was raised. But it feels special to him. Sure, he would love any child as his own, but he’d always dreamed of having his own kid. It was a normal thing to want, and sometimes he just wanted something normal.

Nico brushes back his hair, kissing his shoulders as they lay in bed. “You okay?” he asks. Will nods, snuggling into Nico’s chest. “Are you sure?”

Will huffs, almost laughing with how scary good Nico was at reading him now. “I just want something that’s ours. Like, we did it on purpose. Not that the Fates granted it or that we stumbled across it.”

Nico purses his lips, his arms drawing tighter around Will. “I understand, Will,” he says. He brushes his hands over Will’s back, kissing him softly. Will falls asleep in Nico’s arms, dreaming of hearing a baby’s laugh.  
-  
The bed’s empty when Will wakes up, which is really odd. It’s only eight-seventeen. Nico should still be dead asleep. It was their anniversary, and they’d both requested today off for the sole purpose of sleeping in late and not doing anything. Will glances down the hall. The bathroom light is off, though that doesn’t tell him much. Nico often forgets to turn on the lights when he’s in a sleepy daze.

“Nico?” Will calls softly. The bathroom is empty. He hears something in the living room, so he walks around the corner to find Nico’s back turned towards him. He’s sitting on the couch, little hiccuping sounds coming from him. He’s holding something in his arms.

“Will,” Nico breathes. He’s got tears streaming down his face, and a baby in his arms. The baby’s got pitch black hair and blue eyes.

“Where’d you get that?” is all Will can think of asking.

Nico giggles, motioning for Will to join him. Upon closer look, Will can see that the baby’s also got Nico’s complexion and freckles. “It’s a girl,” Nico whispers. “Maria di Angelo-Solace,” he breathes. It takes Will a few minutes to process what Nico’s just said.

“Our’s?” he asks. Nico smiles at him, nodding. “How?” Will asks. He can’t comprehend what’s happening. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he’d walk into their living room this morning to see Nico holding a baby.

“There’s a note over there,” Nico says, gesturing towards the purple crib that’s been placed by the fireplace. Will grabs it, reading.

“Dad,” Will says. Because the baby’s from Apollo. He’s gifted them a baby on their fifth anniversary. “I just- I don’t- I mean- Nico,” Will says.

Nico smiles at him. “Is this okay?” Nico asks. “I mean, it’s not quite how we imagined, but she’s our’s.” He draws Will close, holding him as Will cries. Because he’s so overwhelmed. The baby looks just like he always imagined their kid would, with Nico’s hair and his eyes. And she’s here. Right there in Nico’s arms. She’s sucking her thumb, now asleep.

“She’s beautiful,” Will finally gets out. He has to blow his nose, but he doesn’t want to accidentally wake her up. “She’s so precious.”

Nico laughs. “Do you want to hold her?” Will nods. “Go blow your nose first. I don’t want you snotting all over her.” Will laughs, blowing his nose as quietly as he can. Then Nico’s passing their daughter to him. He cradles her head, letting her weight sink into his arms and chest. She feels so fragile.

“We’re parents,” Will breathes. “We’re dads now, Nico.”

“Holy Hades,” Nico breaths out. Will laughs. It’s just dawning on him, too. Will doesn’t know how long they sit there like that. His foot falls asleep and then his butt. He’s sure Nico’s in the same boat. But neither of them want to move from where they are. Maria’s still sleeping, lightly gripping onto Nico’s finger.

Nico leans down, pressing a kiss to Maria’s forehead. “Welcome to the family,” he whispers. “We’re your dads now. And we promise to always love you and hold you and protect you.” He looks at Will, fresh tears forming in his eyes. “And you’re going to have a way better life than us. No war or monsters or angry gods. And we’ll never leave you.”

“Ever,” Will adds. He leans over, kissing Nico softly.

“We have a daughter,” he says. Nico just kisses him.  
-  
Maria grew up to be a perfect match of her dads. She got Nico’s temper and Will’s affinity for healing. She could sing as pretty as any of Will’s siblings, and she could curse quite fluently (something Will blamed Nico for). But she was sweet-tempered mostly and loving. She always wanted to help the stray cat that came around their place every so often. She talked a lot about her friends at daycare. She had also inherited Nico’s love of food.

“You’ve got to spread the peanut butter like this,” Maria says. She picks up the knife, making chunky strokes across the bread. Will just kisses her cheek. She finishes making her own sandwich, smiling as she puts it into her lunchbox. “Also, Daddy, can you braid my hair?”

“What’s the magic word?”

Maria huffs. Will can’t help smiling. “Please,” she mumbles. Will nods, moving to get the comb and hair ties. Nico passes him, holding out Maria’s glasses.

“All polished and ready to go,” he says. He slips them onto her face. “Did you get your lunch?” Maria nods. “Did you eat your breakfast?”

“She ate, Nico,” Will says. He sets Maria on the counter, getting to work on her pigtails. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s spent countless hours on YouTube, trying to learn to braid. He’d finally gotten it down this year, and now he was quite proud of himself.

“You should braid Papa’s hair sometime,” Maria says. She smiles at Nico, pushing her glasses up. Will smiles at Nico. His hair was getting longer. He hadn’t bothered to cut it this time, and now the wavy locks almost reached his shoulders.

“Maybe I will,” Will says. Nico raises his eyebrows.

“I like my hair how it is, sunshine,” he says. He turns to Maria. “Ready to go?”

Maria nods, clinging tightly to both of their hands as they set out for school. New Rome had set up a school system recently, which was nice. Will wasn’t sure he was ready to get those phone calls where the teacher wanted them to explain why Maria sometimes glowed or that her best friend was a satyr.

Maria kisses both of their cheeks, hugging them tightly before dashing off to say hi to her friend Rosie. Even though this was her first year of school, she’d pretty much grown up with all of these kids. Still, it was kind of hard to see her go so easily.

“I kind of hoped she’d cry,” Nico says. “Like she did when we took her to daycare.” Will smiles. He remembers that day. Maria had screamed and cried and would not let go of Nico’s leg. Will had had to pry her off, only to have her latch onto him.

“Don’t worry. She’s only five. She’ll be home before you know it,” Will says. He smiles, looping an arm around Nico’s shoulders. He kisses Nico’s cheek.

“But what if the other kids make fun of her? Because she has two dads, you know? What if she realizes that she wants a mom?” Nico asks.

Will tilts Nico’s chin up to look at him. “She’s going to be fine. She’s already got friends. Just this morning, she corrected me on how to make a PB and J sandwich. She can more than stick up for herself.” He pauses. “And if she wants a mom, we’ll work it out. I’m sure Piper or Annabeth or even Hazel would step up and be there for her.”

Nico nods. “I just- she’s growing up so fast. She picked out her own dress this morning and poured her own cereal. I just feel like she won’t need us anymore soon. And then what?”

Will laughs, kissing Nico again. “She’s always going to need us, Nico. Just in different ways. I mean, it’s sad in a way. But I don’t want to be making her sandwiches forever.”

Nico smiles, shrugging. “I guess.”  
“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll always need you. You can pick out my clothes and pour my cereal.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “If that’s a way of telling me to do your laundry, you’re out of luck.” Will groans.

“But, Nico.” He dissolves into laughter as Nico pokes his stomach. “Please? I’ll do the dishes for the next week.”

“You’re already supposed to be doing the dishes, Solace,” Nico counters. “Remember? I cook, you clean.” Will pretends to pout, still laughing, though. “I love you, Will. Thanks.”

Will just nods.  
-  
Will can tell Nico’s itching to go and pick Maria up. Except, school won’t get out for another hour. In fact, in Nico’s excitement, the laundry is done, the dishes are done, the entire apartment is spotless in a way it hasn’t been in years. Will made sure to take out the trash and clean the bathroom just so he could say that he did something.

“Can’t we just go and walk around or something?” Nico asks. Will shakes his head.

“We’re going to get banned for being creepy stalkers or something. Relax. This is going to be the norm for the next nine months, Nico.”

Nico huffs. “Yeah, but I’ll have work then.” They’d both had work off today, leaving them to their own devices. Will makes a note to never do this again. Nico’s pacing the living room, nothing left to clean unless he was going to dust and wash the blinds.

“Go take a shower, Nico,” Will says. “You’re all sweaty from cleaning. Then I promise we can go. But only if you actually take a shower. I know you sometimes just stand under the water.”

Nico flicks Will on his way to the bathroom. Will just grins, pulling out the book he’s been trying to read. Nico’s showers usually take twenty minutes when he’s got the time. This one barely reaches ten. Will rolls his eyes as Nico walks out, his hair a wavy mess.

“Ready to go, sunshine?” Nico asks. He seems a little calmer at least. Will grabs his shoes and the keys. If Nico drives, they’ll probably end being pulled over for a speeding ticket. Nico grumbles that Will’s driving too slow, even though Will’s driving about five over the limit.

They get there early, but there are only twenty minutes left. Nico’s phone rings.

“Hello?” Will can’t hear what’s being said on the other line. It doesn’t sound like it’s one of their friends. Nico’s got this surprised look on his face. He hangs up. “Maria’s teacher wants to see us this afternoon. I guess Maria’s gotten into some trouble.”

Will sighs. “Well, at least we know that she still needs us.” Nico lets out a short laugh.

“You don’t think kids were bullying her, do you?” Will shrugs.

“You answered the phone.” Nico huffs.

“Her teacher didn’t tell me much. Just that Maria had some trouble with some kids and that she wanted to talk to us.” Nico worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Will reaches over, taking his hand.

“It’s going to be fine, Nico. She’s strong and she’s tough. And she knows we love her very much.” Nico nods.

They walk into the school just minutes before the bell rings. They sit on a bench outside in the hallway. When the bell rings, the kids come out in their lines, all rushing off, ready to get home. Maria’s teacher materializes at Nico’s side. She’s got a smile on her face.

“Daddy! Papa!” Maria shouts as they walk into the room. She hugs both of them, no sign of distress on her face. Nico glances over at Will. The teacher beckons them to sit down. Will refrains from teasing Nico at how well he fits into the child’s desk. Maria’s busies herself with coloring.

“You said she got into trouble?” Nico prompts. The teacher nods, a look of amusement on her face.

“She’s very, uh, proud of you two, it seems,” the teacher starts. “I had them all introduce themselves so that they could get to know each other. And Maria said that she had two dads.” The teacher pauses. Will feels Nico squeeze his hand. “As you know, parents can be a touchy subject amongst demigod.”

Both Nico and Will nod. They knew.

“And some of them were a bit upset that she had two dads. I’m not sure if it was jealousy or just that some of these kids only have one parent total. But she made about six of her classmates cry when she started talking about all of the things you three do together.” Now, the teacher looks like she’s trying not to laugh.

“So?” Will prompts. He’s not sure what message the teacher is sending.  
“So, I’m very happy that you have given her a lovely home and that she’s proud of you two. But I would like to ask that she tones down her bragging. Given the environment, it’s not exactly appropriate.”

“Okay,” Will says. He’s not sure what to say. He’s a little upset that Maria made six of her classmates cry. But he’s also a little happy that she’s not ashamed of them.

“She’s a lovely little girl, and I’m happy to be teaching her this year. But maybe work with her on some classroom manners.” Will nods, shaking the teacher’s hand. They stand up, taking Maria’s hands. Nico’s got a giant grin on his face, and it looks like he’s trying hard not to start laughing right there.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble,” Maria says. She’s looking at them with her big blue eyes. Will wonders if this is how Nico feels whenever he gives him the puppy-dog eyes. “I didn’t mean for the teacher to talk to you.”

Will shakes his head, picking her up. “No, we’re not in trouble, sweetheart. She just wanted to make sure that you aren’t hurting your friend’s feelings. Not everyone is lucky enough to have two daddies.” Maria nods. “It’s okay to be proud of that, but you can’t rub it in their faces.”

“But some people have two mommies. Like Christina.” Will nods. “And some people have a mommy and a daddy. So we’re all lucky.” Will smiles.

“That we are,” he says. He kisses her cheek, looking at Nico.

He gives Maria a high-five. “I’m just really proud of you, Maria,” he says. “That’s my girl!” Will sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658081/chapters/33941034
> 
> comments are appreciated :)


	11. many ways to say i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico speaks multiple languages. Each one makes Will more flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for phrases are provided at the end.

Will’s on his way to the infirmary when he hears a familiar voice. Only, he can’t quite understand what the voice is saying. Because it’s definitely not English. The vowels are soft and fluid with a touch of a tease in them. Will pauses, looking around for that head of black hair. He spots Nico over by the volleyball court, talking with Piper. She’s talking rapidly, judging by the way her mouth moves, and Nico’s listening closely.

Will’s sure he’s staring. He’s never heard Nico speak anything other than English. He didn’t even know he could speak other languages. He supposes that that’s pretty stupid of him to assume because didn’t Nico say he was born in Italy? Could he speak Italian? Did Piper know Italian?

“Will?” Piper calls. Will blinks, realize that he’s just standing there, staring.

“I-I’m fine,” he says. Nico’s watching him closely, his eyes slightly narrowed in a focused look. “Yeah, totally great. Just on my way to the infirmary.” Piper’s smirking at him now.

“Avoir un chat dans la gorge,” Nico says, staring right at Will. Piper bursts into giggles.

“Right, uh, I’m going to go now,” Will says. Then he practically runs to the infirmary.

The next time he almost embarrasses himself is at dinner. Reyna and some of the other Romans are visiting Camp Half-Blood. Will smiles as he sees Nico gesturing all over the place as he talks to Reyna. As he gets closer, though, he realizes that Nico’s not speaking English.

“Hey, Will,” Reyna says. Her accent is thicker than Will’s ever heard it, and he wonders if that’s because of Nico. Will sits down, poking at his potatoes as Nico continues to speak. The syllables just roll off of his tongue so well. He almost has the perfect accent down as he says something that makes Reyna laugh.

“Nico’s quite taken with you,” Reyna says, looking at Will. “He’s just telling me about all of your dates.”

Nico’s blushing right now, and Will matches him. Nico takes Will’s hand, smiling. He’s gotten more used to their relationship since they’ve been dating. Of course, Will’s sure that Percy and Jason also partially helped with all of their teasing and bro-ness, too.

“Well, he’s captured my heart, too,” Will manages to get out. He’s still caught off guard by Nico’s blush and the Spanish. He takes a drink of water to cool himself down.

“Si besarte fuera un pecado, felizmente caminaría por el infierno,” Nico says softly. He’s not looking right at Will, but it’s clear that he’s talking to Will. He glances up at Reyna who just gives Will a knowing smirk.

“I’ll see you two later,” she says. She winks at them, and Will almost chokes on his water.

Will’s not sure he can survive much more of this. Nico’s been switching languages like crazy all week. He caught Nico and Frank excitedly discussing Mythomagic in Mandarin just yesterday. They had been sitting by the lake, the cards spread out between them. Nico was waving his arms around, pointing furiously at a card while Frank just shook his head.

Will hadn’t heard much Mandarin before, but the sing-song quality of Nico’s voice (even as he was arguing his point) had quite an effect on Nico. His voice sliced through all of the vowels, his tongue curling just the right way to pronounce those syllables. Will had no idea what he was saying, but it was clear he was getting his point across when Frank finally nodded.

Will had awkwardly waved when Frank noticed him then, smiling at him.

“Hi, guys,” Will had stammered out. He hadn’t been sure if he should keep walking or join them. Nico holds out his hand, smiling at Will. So Will had gone to sit down next to him. It was summer, and it was hot. But it had felt nice in the shade, and the breeze off of the lake was nice.

“我爱你,” Nico whispered, tracing Will’s hands. Will remembers blushing just from seeing Frank’s blush. It was clear that he wasn’t sure if he should be there or not. Will wanted to ask what Nico had just said, but he found that his voice wasn’t working anymore.

He’d ended up staying there, with Nico just tracing his hand as Nico launched back into a discussion with Frank. Slowly, his blush lessened, but Will could still feel the butterflies in his stomach.

So, now it was the last night the Romans would be there. Chiron had proposed a campfire as a nice way to send them off all. Will had mostly recovered from his week of being embarrassed, but he couldn’t keep the blush down as he sat next to Nico.

“You okay?” Nico asks. Will nods. Nico raises his eyebrows, smirking. “Are you sure? You seem a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Will says. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” Like all of the languages he didn’t know Nico could speak. He wasn’t sure why he got so flustered hearing Nico speak different languages. Maybe it was the way he could imagine Nico’s tongue moving as he formed each new syllable. Maybe it was how Nico looked at him whenever he said something, that hint of a smirk just under his blush. Will wasn’t sure. He’d tried to look up the phrase, figure out what Nico had said, but he couldn’t.

When he asked Piper, she’d just patted his back, laughing. Reyna was no more help. Frank just blushed again, stammering that he needed to go and find Hazel. And Will didn’t know enough about languages to remember exactly what Nico had said.

“Hey, Nico?” Will asks. Nico hums. “Um, so you know how you can speak different languages? What exactly have you been saying?”

Nico giggles a little, the firelight playing over his face. Will can see he’s blushing. “Nothing much. Just testing out some things, you know.”

“Yeah, but are they jokes or what?” Will asks. He kisses Nico’s cheek, maybe trying to butter him up.

“Not jokes, sunshine. I can insult you perfectly fine in English.” Will rolls his eyes. He starts to ask again, but Nico shushes him as the sing-a-long starts. Will’s never known Nico to be so invested in the campfire before.

“Tell me,” Will whines when the singing dies down and the stories start up. “I wanna know.” He shakes Nico’s arm. Nico kisses his cheek.

“Sono pazzo di te,” Nico mumbles, but he doesn’t say anything else.

“Hey, Nico?” Will asks. Nico hums, pretending to listen intently to the ghost story. “Ti amerò per sempro,” Will whispers. He does his best with the pronunciation. He’d had to spend half an hour with Chiara just to learn how to say four words.

Will grins as he watches Nico’s eyes widen. Then Nico is reaching up, kissing him smoothly, demanding. He doesn’t pull away until someone whistles. Will’s sure his lips are slightly swollen now, but he’s relishing in the satisfaction of making Nico react.

“Okay, no more campfire,” Nico says. “Cabin, now. Voglio baciarti.”

Will’s almost scared with the fierce look in Nico’s eyes, but Nico kisses him again. And all fears are gone. Nico shadow-travels them to the cabin in a record time. Then he’s pressing Will against the door, hands flat against Will’s chest.

“Amore mio, ti amo con tutto il mio cuore,” Nico mumbles against Will’s skin. Will’s afraid to say anything else, just taking the kissing as he can get it. He runs his hands up and down Nico’s back, smiling into the kisses. “I can’t believe you used that against me.”

Will laughs. “After this whole week? I thought I was going to die,” Will says. Nico giggles, pulling Will over to the bed. Will’s not sure what to expect, but Nico just pulls him close, cuddling.

“I, uh, learned a lot of languages when I was younger,” Nico says. He turns to face Will, smiling. There’s a blush high on both of their cheeks. Will kisses Nico’s nose. “I hadn’t quite gotten the shadow-traveling thing down yet, so I ended up a lot of places. And I just learned the languages. I still study some of them. I like learning languages.”

“I love hearing you speak them,” Will says. Nico beams, laughing.

“I can tell,” he says, nipping at Will’s lip. Will pretends to pout. “Ti amo, Will. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French: Avoir un chat dans la gorge - Have a frog in one's mouth
> 
> Spanish: Si besarte fuera un pecado, felizmente caminaría por el infierno - If kissing you was a sin, I'd happily walk through hell.
> 
> Mandarin: 我爱你 (wo ai ni) - I love you
> 
> Italian: Sono pazzo di te - You drive me crazy  
> Ti amerò per sempro - I will always love you  
> Voglio baciarti - I want to kiss you  
> Amore mio, ti amo con tutto il mio cuore - My love, I love you with all my heart  
> Ti amo - I love you
> 
> I don't really speak any of these languages. Please correct me if the spelling/grammar is wrong :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated :)


	12. solace in a library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a librarian, and he gets concerned when he sees Will checking out books on depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mention of depression, mention of character deaths, implied/reference to self-harm, mention of cancer, mention of car crashes
> 
> please let me know if I need to tag anything!

Nico’s bored out of his mind. Business has been slow all week, and today was the slowest of them all. He has already tired of spinning around in his chair, something he could only do when no one was there to see him do it. Sure, there were other librarians around, but they mostly kept to themselves. They were all older than him and could relate to each other in ways that Nico couldn’t. So he was confined behind the circulation desk with no books to check out and no books to shelve.

He’s considering banging his head on the desk or pulling books so just he can pretend to put them back when he catches someone walking into the library. He hopes this guy will check out a lot of books or just mess up the library. Just so he has something to do.

Nico watches the guy walk around before disappearing into the 610 section. Nico’s increasingly bored mind hopes that the guy is okay. 610 is about medicine and stuff. Nico busies himself with flipping his pencil around, trying to land it in his pencil cup. He rearranges the bookmarks, dusts off his computer screen. He could read another book, but he’s already finished five this week.

“Um, hi,” comes a voice, startling Nico. The pencil flies from his hands, landing neatly in the pencil cup. Nico focuses himself, pulling his legs off of the desk and sitting up.

“Hi, did you find everything okay?” It’s such a grocery store cashier thing to say, but that had been Nico’s job before he started working here.

“Yeah, I think so,” the guy says. He’s shifting nervously as he watches Nico scan his books. He’s checking out about five or so. Nico flicks his eyes over the titles. He’s always looking for book recommendations. He pauses for a moment as he realizes that all of the books are about mental health and/or suicide. The guy is still shifting, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey, are you okay?” Nico asks. He chides himself. Most people wouldn’t outright admit to a stranger that they’re not okay. “I mean, these are pretty heavy subjects. I’ve been told that I’m a pretty good listener if you just need to get something off of your chest.”

The guy shakes his head, eyes widening. “No, um, these are for a school project,” he says hurriedly. He scratches at his wrist. Nico doesn’t comment on the thin white lines he sees. “I have to write a paper,” the guy adds. “Research.” He tries to give a smile, but it doesn’t quite work. It looks like he’s grimacing.

“Okay,” Nico says slowly. “Just know that I’m here if you ever need some help writing that paper. Not much ever happens around here, so don’t worry about bothering me.”

The guy does smile this time, just a small one that barely reaches his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.” He grabs his books, shoving them in his bag before he leaves.  
-  
Nico finds himself worrying about the guy. He couldn’t have been much older than Nico. He looks about eighteen or nineteen. Working behind the circulation desk was Nico’s summer job. His mom had been a librarian, so he knew his way around pretty well. Even though he didn’t have a degree yet, the ladies still let him work there.

“Hey, you okay?” Hazel asks. She pokes him with her spoon. Nico wrinkles his nose.  
“I’m fine,” he says. “But you got yogurt on my arm.”

Hazel rolls her eyes, sticking out her tongue. Nico wipes at his arm. “You’re just really zoned out right now.”

Nico shrugs. “There was this guy who checked out a ton of books about depression and stuff. Just kind of worried about him, I guess.”

Hazel’s face softens. She knows everything he went through when his mom died. She’d been there to keep things from getting really bad. Hazel rubs his arm, finishing off her yogurt.

“I mean, he said it was for a paper, but what if it wasn’t?” Nico huffs, taking a bite out of his bagel. He hates feeling frustrated and useless. He knows what depression feels like, knows how strongly it can grip someone. He doesn’t know the boy, but he might as well. He runs his fingers over his own wrist.

“If he’s checking out books, that could mean that he’s willing to seek help,” Hazel says. “Maybe not from you because he doesn’t know you. But it means that he’s getting out, doing some research. You said that it was helpful for you. Maybe it’ll help him.”

Nico nods. After he’d pulled himself out of bed and was eating more regularly, he’d done his share of research on depression. For him, it’d helped him know what to look out for, what he could do to counteract certain thoughts, that he wasn’t alone. That had been the biggest help. That there was hope for him and that there were other people out there who had experienced what he had.

For a few years after her death, Nico had reached out to some people in the area. He went to therapy, talked through his hurt and anger. He pushed himself to get out of the house at least four times a week. Soon, he hardly had to think about getting out of bed or taking a shower. Making breakfast became automatic.

And now, seven years after his mom’s death, he was in college and had a job. He had made new friends, and he was doing okay. Better than okay.

“I hope so,” Nico says. Hazel nods. She smiles at him, taking his plate to the sink.

“If we don’t leave soon, we’re going to be late to the lake.”

Nico hops up. Going to the lake was the highlight of his summer every year. Jason and Percy and their girlfriends would be there. Hazel always brought Frank along. Sometimes Leo or Reyna would come. Each of them would bring food and games, and then they would spend the entire day eating and swimming and trying not to sunburn.

“Hey, man!” Jason calls. “I hope you brought those cookies of yours!”

Nico laughs. Jason was always raiding Nico’s house for cookies. He claimed it was because Piper hated baking, but Nico’s just flattered that Jason loves his cookies. “He spent all afternoon yesterday making them just for you,” Hazel says.

“Yes!” Jason says. He tackles Nico in a hug, pulling back to take the Tupperware of cookies to the picnic table. Nico isn’t sure he’s going to see those cookies again.

“There’d better be some for the rest of us,” Annabeth calls. Jason just flips her off, protectively holding the cookies to his chest. Annabeth pretends to chase him around.

Nico joins Percy at the other picnic table. He’s slicing a watermelon. “Hey, bro,” Percy says, jumping up to hug Nico. “What’s up? How’s shelving books?”

Nico shrugs. “It’s alright. Mostly boring, but I’m getting paid.” Percy nods. He’d gotten lucky, getting chosen to intern at the aquarium downtown this year. He was pretty excited about it, always flooding their group chat with selfies of him and the animals.

“Have you asked Annabeth yet?” Nico asks, grinning. Percy’s face goes red as he looks around to make sure Annabeth isn’t in earshot. Personally, Nico thought twenty was a bit early to be proposing, but Percy and Annabeth had been together forever. They were practically married already.

“No,” Percy says. “I was going to ask next week. It’s our sixth anniversary next Thursday, and I’ve got something planned.” Nico smiles. He’d gone with Percy last week to get a ring. He’d never seen Percy so caught up in small details.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, but if you don’t ask soon, I’m sure she’s going to.” Percy jumps like he’s never thought of that before.

“Gods, I hope not. I’ve got stuff planned, and I’m not about to let those reservations go to waste.” Nico laughs, patting Percy’s back. He strips off his shirt, heading towards the water. Piper, Hazel, and Frank were attempting to play volleyball in the water.

It’s almost lunchtime when Reyna shows up, sunglasses on and hair in her usual braid. She pulls off her coverup, immediately swimming out to where they all are. They’re playing some very bad game of volleyball, a sport none of them play. The ball keeps hitting the water, splashing all of them.

“Lunchtime!” Percy yells, running out of the water. Nico laughs. Percy’s getting a few looks from other people at the lake, but he doesn’t seem to care.

They all crowd around one table, resting their legs on each other and getting sand everywhere. Elbows knock into sides, and Percy accidentally puts mustard on Annabeth’s sandwich instead of his. Jason drinks out of Frank’s soda, and Hazel almost knocks her drink off the table. But it’s perfect.

Nico gets up to get more food, something catching his attention. He glances over at another picnic table, surprised to see the blond from the library. Well, he thought it was the blond from the library. From a distance, it was hard to tell. But he had the same blond hair, the same blue eyes. He was sitting on the picnic benches, surrounded by a family. They all had blond or brown hair, blue eyes. A lady was talking to him, smoothing back his hair. The guy shakes his head, ignoring when his sister tugs on his shirt to go into the water.

Nico feels a shiver go down his spine at the familiar feeling. His mom had been gone before they started their annual lake trips, but he remembers not going to a lot of other activities. The mom kisses the guy’s forehead, patting his back. Then she follows her daughter out into the water.

“Yo, Nico, you’d better not be hiding those cookies!” Jason calls. Nico flips him off just to avoid suspicion as he glances at the guy one last time.

“There aren’t that many to hide,” Nico says. “I think you’ve eaten over half of them.” Jason just shrugs.

When they head back into the water for one last swim, Nico can’t help but want to ask the guy if he wants to join them.  
-  
Nico’s back in his chair behind that boring circulation desk. He’d already resolved the books this morning, and he was waiting for the next pile to stack up. He’d reorganized the DVDs and blinds searched for the next book to read. His skin is still tan from the day at the lake.

He takes a sip of coffee, frowning. He’s not sure it’s strong enough to keep him awake for the next hour. While it’s nice to sit in the AC on a hot summer day, it’s also infuriating. Because Nico could be doing other things in the comfort of the AC. He could be playing video games or eating ice cream or sleeping. He already does too much reading sitting at his desk.

Nico wonders if the library isn’t popular due to the fancier one just a couple of blocks over. That one has taller walls, more books, nicer couches. But this library was here first. And Nico’s a little biased, but he thinks that this is the best one.

“Um, can I return my books here?” a voice asks. Nico looks up to see the blond guy from before. Up close, he can see the freckles sprinkled across his face. He wonders if being in the sun has made them more apparent. He hadn’t noticed them before.

“Oh, yeah,” Nico says, remembering where he is. He quickly grabs the books, scanning them in and dumping them on the book cart. He’s expecting the guy to leave or go find more books. Instead, he’s looking down at his shoes, pinching at his wrist. “Hey, you can ask me anything,” Nico says.

The guy blushes lightly. It disappears quickly as he looks up at Nico, his eyes wide. He looks scared, and Nico wishes he could do something to lessen that. “Have you ever been depressed?”

“Yeah,” Nico says nodding. The guy nods back. “I’ve also worked through it, too. Those books you checked out are actually pretty helpful.”

The guy nods again. “Um, are you still willing to talk?” he asks. “Like, maybe about that?” Nico reaches across the desk to stop the guy from pinching himself again. He can already see angry marks on his wrist, little half-moon indents from the guy’s nails.

“Yeah,” Nico says, smiling. “I’m off in an hour if you want to hang around. We can go get something to eat or whatever.”

The guy smiles, nodding. “I’d like that.”

Nico rushes to re-shelve the books, making sure to shut down his computer and clean up his workspace. He’s ready to go in record time. The guy has been steadily making his way through a sci-fi novel. Nico taps his shoulder. The guy startles, a small smile forming on his face when he sees Nico.

“Ready to go?” He nods. “Anywhere in mind?” A shrug. “Well, I know this great ice cream place.” A small smile.

The ice cream place is only a block away from the library, so they walk. Nico doesn’t try to make small talk, knowing he’s pretty bad at it. Instead, he decides to save it until they’ve gotten their ice cream. Rachel smiles at them while they pick out their ice creams. Nico gets Neapolitan, feeling indecisive today. The guy gets chocolate chip cookie dough.

“I’m Nico,” Nico says.

“Will,” Will says. There’s a bit of silence while they both take a bite of their ice cream.

“So, you wanted to talk,” Nico prompts. “I’m all ears. Unless you want me to talk first.”

Will shrugs. “I don’t know what to say,” he says. “I don’t know if I’m depressed or if I’m just handling things badly.” He shrugs again. “It’s been two years, and it still hurts just about as much as it did the day after. And Mama keeps telling me to talk to someone. But I’m still not sure about therapy. And I can’t exactly talk to my family. Because they’re all dealing with the same stuff, and I don’t want to trouble them. Even though I am.” He sighs, shoving a bite of ice cream into his mouth.

Nico takes a minute to think of what to say. “I lost my mom when I was twelve,” Nico says. “We’d always been super close, so her passing hit me pretty hard. I blamed myself, even though there was no way it could be my fault. I just thought that maybe if I loved her more, she wouldn’t have left me, you know?” Will nods.

“What helped you?” Will asks. “I’ve tried things, but they always seem to end up hurting more.” Nico resists the urge to glance down at Will’s wrists. He’s got them covered with leather bracelets and a watch.

“Talking to people. Reading about depression. Knowing that I wasn’t the only one going through this.” He smiles at Will, hoping he’s helping a little bit. While he doesn’t go to therapy anymore, he remembers how much it helped. “For me, it felt comforting to know that I wasn’t just overreacting. That what I was feeling was valid.”

Will nods again. He’s silent for a few moments while he sucks on his spoon. “The rest of my family seems so fine,” he says. “They seemed to have accepted it so long ago, and I’m still trying to stop reliving that night.” His face scrunches up for a moment, and he takes a few deep breaths.

“Would it help to talk about what happened?” Nico asks. The ice cream place is mostly empty, and Rachel’s on her phone.

Will shrugs. “Wouldn’t hurt, I guess.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “I come from a big family, and we’re all super close. But after my brother died, it’s kind of like we’re all over the place. We kind of always knew he was going to die. He had cancer, and the chances weren’t too high. But he was my older brother, and I’ve never lived without him. And even sick as he was, he just seemed so invincible.” Will pauses again, wiping at his face quickly.

“We also used to share a room, but now I share it with my other older brother. And I don’t know if it’s all of the changes or just because he died so slowly.” Will shrugs. “But it just feels weird. Like he’s finally gone. It’s relieving in a way. But it hurts. And if I try to bring it up at home, they always tell me to go to therapy or they just start crying. And I just don’t know what to do.”

Will’s crying now, silently, as he takes a bite of ice cream. Nico can’t imagine losing a family member to cancer. His mom’s death had been the result of a car accident. The pain had been so sudden, so intense, so quick. And then when it passed, he was just numb. But to watch a brother die slowly had to be hard.

“Hey, come here,” Nico says softly. He scoots his chair around, ignoring the scraping sound it made. He pulls Will gently into his arms, handing him a clean napkin. Will blows his nose, his head resting in the crook of Nico’s neck. He’s shaking, Nico realizes. “You’re okay,” he whispers. “It’s okay. Just let it out.”

He doesn’t know how long they stay there like that, with Will in his arms. Nico’s arm falls asleep, and he almost thinks Will’s fallen asleep. Then Will’s phone rings, and Will’s jumping up to answer it.

“Hi, Mama,” he says. He sniffles. “I’m fine. I just went to get ice cream with a friend. Yeah, I’ll be home soon. Love you. Bye.” Will hangs up, glancing at Nico. He wipes his nose.

“I don’t mind hanging out again,” Nico says, smiling. “Either to talk or to just hang out. Or both.” He shrugs.

Will smiles back, nodding. “I’d like that,” he says. “I want to try and feel better. I just feel so lost, but maybe having a someone there will help.”

Will scribbles out his number, handing it to Nico, a small smiley face after his name. “Thank you,” Will whispers. “I didn’t mean to cry all over your shoulder.”

Nico lets out a small laugh. “I can wash it,” he says. “All that matters is that you feel better.”

Will nods. “I feel a little better now.” He looks down at his melted ice cream, then back up at Nico. “I’ve got to go, but you can text me later.”  
-  
It’s Tuesday, and Nico is counting down the hours until he can see Will. They’ve hung out two more times since getting ice cream. Will’s cried on his shoulder once. It’s funny how Will doesn’t feel like a stranger anymore. Nico supposes it’s because they pretty much dumped out their life stories the first time they talked, but that doesn’t make this burgeoning friendship any less real.

Nico looks up as a book slides onto the desk. He smiles when he sees Will. “I’m not off for another hour,” he says. Will just shrugs.

“Well, I needed to get out of the house. Mama was threatening to make us all clean the house.” Nico laughs. While Will wanted to be a doctor, he hated to clean. Nico just found that funny. “And I also thought I’d get a book.”

“What book today, Dr. Solace?” Will blushes, just shoving the book farther onto the desk. Nico picks it up, scanning it.

“Another fantasy sci-fi book?” Nico asks, shaking his head. Will just shrugs.

“What? I like them. Don’t tell me that you only read realistic fiction.” He’s smiling at Nico, his mouth twisted into a laugh.

“I read what I want to read,” Nico says. “But this is like the fourth book in this genre you’ve checked out. In the last two weeks.”

Will pouts. “Sue me, Nico. I like to read.” Nico smiles. They continue to bicker until one of the older librarians comes to tell Nico to hush. Nico blushes, handing Will his book back. Will looks sheepish, but that doesn’t stop him from sticking his tongue out at Nico. He wanders over to the couch that he’s claimed as his own, pulling out his book.

Nico smiles, watching Will read for a few moments. Yeah, this job may be boring, but it had its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)


	13. talk nerdy to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and the rest of the gang are trying to find a magical item that belongs to the mafia. They think the plan's about to fall through when Nico catches the eye of the mafia boss's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense.

“Why’re these items always so stupid?” Nico asks. A few pairs of eyes turn to look at him. He’s kicked his feet up on the table, deciding to take a smoke break right here and now. He’s tired of all of this planning just to get some stupid brooch. He doesn’t even understand exactly why it’s important, just that Jason and Annabeth seem to think that it’s something super important.

“Stupid how?” Annabeth asks, a dangerous tone in her voice.

“Stupid like they’re never something cool. I mean, what are you going to do with a magical brooch?” He twists his lips so he can blow a few smoke rings. They come out wobbly and stupid looking.

“I’m going to study it,” Annabeth says. “And if it does something cool, then I’m going to use it.” Nico sighs. He kind of thought that Annabeth actually knew what it did. Now, the mission seems even more ridiculous.

“Look, we’re just going to do it, okay?” Jason asks. He turns back to where Reyna and Leo are arguing over the best way to get into the house.

“What if someone’s wearing it?” Nico asks. “I mean, we’re not going to nab it right off of their collars.”

“Funny, di Angelo,” Piper says. “We’re still working on the plan. It’d be nice if you actually helped instead of just playing devil’s advocate.”

Nico shrugs. “Someone’s got to think of alternatives.” He glances over at Frank who’s sitting beside Hazel. They’ve got their heads down, whispering quietly. Nico doesn’t bother trying to get their attention. He knows Frank’s got a crush on his sister. He’s been keeping a close eye on Frank to make sure he doesn’t mess this up.

“I’m going to get lunch,” Percy says. “All we’ve done in the past two hours is argue. I think we need food to be more productive.” Nico stands up.

“I’m coming with you. Someone’s got to make sure we don’t end up with solely blue food again.”

Percy pouts. “That was once. I haven’t done it since.” Nico ignores him, grabbing his jacket and snuffing out his cigarette. He casts a wave behind him as he follows Percy out. He doubts anyone really pays much attention to him.

The drive to Wendy’s is quiet. Percy’s got the radio turned up, but it’s on some classic rock station, and Nico’s feeling like he needs a little more drums and bass to let out his pent-up energy. He wants to kick his feet up on the dash, but he decides against it. He likes his legs and his face, thank you, and Percy’s not quite the safest driver.

“You know you could probably just drop out if you don’t like going on these hunts,” Percy says. “It’s not like they’re going to shun you.” Honestly, Nico’s not so sure about that. Their gang has been in this treasure hunting business since he can remember. Sure, when they were kids, the treasures weren’t as real. But they’ve been together for a long time, a long history. It’s not something one can just break away from.

“And what am I going to do with my time then?” Nico asks. He’s just feeling difficult today. He’s not sure if it’s because haven’t actually found an item in a while or if it’s because they’ve been planning this for three weeks or if it’s because he’s starting to somehow get lonely.

“Go to school, travel the world, find a boyfriend?” Percy says. “I don’t know, man. You’re the one who’s all frustrated.”

Nico just broods while Percy goes through the drive-thru. He hands the food to Nico who has to sit with burning hot chicken nuggets and fries and hamburgers on his lap since Percy’s got a small car with literally no backseat. Nico thinks it’s because Percy just doesn’t want to offer his car up as an escape vehicle.

The rest of the gang is still arguing over details when they show up with food. Nico helps to pass it around, careful to avoid the maps and blueprints and loose pages scattered around the table. Aside from the treasure hunting stuff, Annabeth and Percy’s house looks like any other suburban place.

Everyone quiets down as they eat, their mouths too full of food to argue. There’s some grunting on Reyna’s and Annabeth’s part as they let their fingers hover over some plans. Nico tunes most of it out, getting on his phone and searching up the latest news in the Mythomagic world.

Call in a nerd, but he’s always loved the idea of actually being a part of that world. He knows that’s mainly why he’s in this group. Because they all have some obsession with the magical and supernatural. He’s always liked ghosts and mythology and ancient history. That’s another reason why he can’t part with this group. Not many people are just simply accepting of spouting off random facts just because one thinks they’re cool.

Nico huffs as he scrolls through the Internet, finding that the collectible item he wants isn’t for sale. He wonders if he’d be able to convince the group to go on a hunt for it. Probably not. The rule is that they only go on hunts for things that are beneficial to the group. Nico’s Mythomagic collectibles are for him alone.  
-  
They’d perfected the plan about a week ago, and now it was finally showtime. Nico adjusts his bowtie, looking at himself in the mirror. He feels vaguely uncomfortable in a tux. It’s not like he’s ever needed to own one, save for the horrible experience that he calls prom. Other than that, a tux is merely more of a disguise than formal wear.

“You look nice,” Hazel says. He’s fixing his hair for him, gelling it back in loose waves. Nico’s not sure why they’re all going through so much trouble to fit in. In hunts past, they’ve always just gone the sneaky route. Still, Hazel’s fingers in his hair feel kind of nice. It’s been a while since he’s had much of a domestic life. If anything, he’s kind of living the loner life.

“Stop frowning. It ruins the whole thing,” Hazel adds, patting Nico’s shoulder. “You look great, and you’ll blend it.” She smiles. She won’t be going on this hunt. Instead, she’ll be waiting in the car with Frank and Leo in case anything happens.

Nico steps out of the bathroom. Percy and Annabeth are already dressed and ready. Reyna’s swearing loudly as she trips over her skirt again. She’s been trying to get herself out of actually going in all week, but they’ve all agreed that Reyna’s one of the best for figuring out where something is most likely hidden.

“I could just use a walkie-talkie,” she’s saying. Jason’s shaking his head. He’s also in a tux, his glasses freshly washed.  
Reyna grumbles the whole way there. Nico regrets riding in this car. He should have gone with Leo.

“We’re looking for a blue and green broach,” Annabeth says. She’s drawn a rough sketch of it on a piece of paper. It’s in the shape of a sun or a star, something glittery and pretty. “Remember, it’s not stealing. It’s research.”

Nico just takes a deep breath. They’re at the Apollo House, some swanky mansion in the middle of nowhere. Nico doesn’t know how one can be so public and also the head of a mafia, but Apollo makes it work. Nico does have to admit that Apollo has a nice place. The house gives off a very Victorian gothic vibe.

They’re greeted with the sound of music pouring from the main hallway. They’ve chosen this night because Apollo is hosting a wedding for his daughter. It’s a pure fact that everyone will be otherwise occupied with the dancing and singing and drinking, giving the gang enough time to search the house thoroughly.

They split up, each taking a wing. Nico’s got the west side, closest to the wedding. He’s not sure why he’s been given this part of the house, but he kind of thinks it’s payback for all of the snarky comments he’s been throwing out lately.

He freezes when there’s a light on at the end of the hallway. It shuts off, and Nico hears footsteps. He wants to dash into a room to hide, but his feet are frozen to the ground.“Hey, are you lost?” comes a voice. Nico looks to see a handsome blond boy looking at him. Nico nods.

“I was looking for the bathroom,” he says. The boy nods, placing his hand on the small of Nico’s back, leading him down the hall. “Thanks,” Nico says. The boy nods.

“I can wait here for you so you don’t get lost on your way back.” He’s smiling at Nico.

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m sure I can remember.” He doesn’t know how to get rid of the boy. He can’t say that he’s not here for the wedding.

“It’s fine. They’re about to start the dancing, and it’d be pretty awkward to walk in alone.” Nico huffs, ducking into the bathroom. He messes with the sink and the toilet for a bit, checking the cabinets. He remembers to flush and wash his hands even though all he did was a thorough search of the bathroom. The boy’s still there when he gets out.

“I’m Will,” the boy says. He holds out his arm for Nico to take it. Nico does, not sure what he’s supposed to do.

“Nico,” he says. He mentally berates himself for giving up his actual name. Will leads him to the ballroom. Inside, Nico can’t figure out how so many people are fitting into one room. There are tables around the outside, a dance floor in the center. Both a DJ and a band are at the front. The happy couple is at the center.

Will looks over at him expectantly for a moment. “Did you want to dance?” he asks.

“Um, I was thinking I might just get some food,” Nico says slowly. He’s trying to figure out the best way to either look around or get out. He’s already used the bathroom excuse. He can’t suddenly need to go again if he hasn’t done anything.

Will looks slightly disappointed, but Nico doesn’t think about it too much. “Well, it’s over here. They haven’t cut the cake yet, though, so we can’t touch that.” He shrugs, leading Nico over to the food. Nico wishes he could find a polite way to drop someone’s arm. He loads up his plate, grabbing some fruit and a sandwich. He’s hungry because he’d been too nervous to eat before.

Will leads him over to a table, smiling as he sits down. “So, Nico, tell me about yourself,” Will says. “I’m afraid that I’m hopeless at gatherings like this. Apollo knows so many people, and they all run in so many circles.”

“Um, well, I don’t do much, really. I work at a coffee shop, and I never went to college. I don’t have any pets, and most of my family is dead.” He’s not sure if he’s trying to scare Will away or what. For some reason, he doesn’t want to. He takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Cool. I’m in school, studying ancient history right now. I work at some doctor’s office as a secretary. I have a cat, and most of my family is in this room. Unfortunately, not all of them. Because then we’d be over the maximum occupancy limit.”

Nico’s not sure if that’s a joke or not, but he snorts out a laugh. It takes him by surprise, and Will’s cheeks color. “So, ancient history, yeah?” Will nods.

“And mythology. A minor in English literature. I just find it all so amazing. And my dad’s name is Apollo, so that’s kind of it, too.” Nico can’t believe he’s flirting with the son of the man he’s stealing from.

“So, do you believe in magic and stuff?”

Will grins. “Oh, yeah. Definitely. I mean, why not? It’s all around us, just waiting to be noticed.” He taps Nico’s knuckles. Nico kind of wants to kiss him. And then Will’s rambling about his studies and Egyptian mythology. He says he’s read almost all of the books the local library has to offer about the subject, so he’s trying to convince his father to find others. “Do you have a favorite?”

“Greek,” Nico says. “I collect these figurines for this card game.” He wants to die, stop this train of thought right now.

“Mythomagic?” Will asks, and Nico definitely wants to kiss him. Because what are the odds that he’s found someone as hot and handsome as Will who’s still a giant geek at heart? “I have all of them. Multiples of some, too. Perks of having a dad in the mafia, I guess.” He shrugs, laughing.

Nico’s about to say something when there’s a shout of anger. He turns his head to see two ladies arguing over something in their hands. One grabs the other’s hair, pulling at her ears. “Ignore them,” Will says. “They’re always at odds. Last week it was because Aunt Artemis bought skim milk instead of low-fat. This week it’s about some stupid brooch they found at a flea market last year.”

Nico’s interest is peaked. “What about the brooch? I mean, is it expensive or something?”

Will sighs. “I have no idea. It’s probably expensive because Hera never wants anything that’s not. But she’s also claiming it’s magical or something. And a bunch of other things. I try to stay out of family drama.” No one else seems to really notice the squabble, even when it elevates to throwing food and yelling curses. In fact, the dancing is still happening. People are still eating. Hardly anyone bats an eye. Nico supposes that if this happens every week, he wouldn’t either.  
He gets up, ignoring Will’s protests. “Excuse me, ladies,” Nico says. “Is there a problem?”

The taller of the two ladies glares at him. “Yes. She’s stolen my brooch. It’s an heirloom, and it belongs to me.”

“I found it at a flea market. Family heirlooms should be more protected,” the other lady says. She snatches the brooch out of the taller lady’s hands. They go back and forth for a few minutes. Nico can feel Will right behind him, still not getting up. He’s got wide eyes, beckoning Nico to just let them argue it out.

“May I see the brooch?” Nico asks. The ladies huff, but they hand it over. Nico inspects it carefully, turning it over in his hands. He’s pretty sure that this is the thing that Annabeth is talking about. It’s a blue-green, golden spirals wrapping around the delicate carvings. It’s definitely the most intricate brooch he’s ever seen.

“So, if this is your brooch, you’ll be able to tell me what the carvings on the back mean,” Nico says. The ladies splutter over themselves, trying to see the carvings, but Nico doesn’t let them see. “If this is your’s, you’ll know what they are.”

“They’re initials,” one lady says. “Of the House of Olympus. My family’s legacy.” She smiles.

“Don’t be an idiot. If your family claimed everything they owned, they’d have branded half this house. If anything, it’s probably a date of when it was made. Good for historical records.”

“So are initials. Dates don’t tell you who made it.” Nico just grins. He runs his fingers over the back. It’s smooth, no carvings.

“Well, ladies, I’m afraid that both of you are wrong. I’ve been studying artifacts like this for quite a while. It seems that the stone in here is actually fake and that the metal is painted over with a golden polish. In other words, it’s maybe worth about twenty dollars tops. So I hope you didn’t spend too much money on it.”

The ladies stare at him for a moment or two. “Well, she can have it then,” one says.

“I don’t want it. You won’t catch me flaunting fake stones.” Nico just smiles.

“May I keep it?” They wave him off, so Nico pockets the brooch. Will’s still staring at him.

“What the heck was that?” Nico shrugs. He’s smiling. “Will you have a dance now? Please? Just one,” Will begs. Nico sighs. He knows he’ll regret it if he just walks out now without letting Will have a dance (or a kiss). So he takes Will’s hands, smiling at how soft and warm they are.

A slow song starts up, and Nico winds his hands around Will’s neck. “I want to see you again,” Will says. They’re just swaying, hardly dancing, but Nico doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy. “Do you have a phone? Or an address?”

Nico smirks. “What were you thinking?”

“Maybe coffee. Unless you’re tired of that. Because I also know this great slushy place.” Nico laughs because he’s never thought of getting slushies before.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a slushy before,” he says. Will’s eyes widen, the blue somehow becoming bluer.

“Well, then it’s settled. You’ll give me your number. I’ll make sure you get a slushy.” He’s grinning, and there’s a tint of pink to his cheeks. Nico can count his freckles.

“Deal.” He scribbles his number down on Will’s hand. Then he pecks Will’s cheek, excuses himself, and leaves.  
-  
“We totally thought you were a goner,” Leo’s saying. “Piper was already planning your funeral.” Nico just rolls his eyes. Annabeth is quiet, examining the brooch.

“Where’d you even find it?” Reyna asks.

“It was in a jewelry box,” he says. He’s not quite ready to tell them about Will. He knows they’ll be supportive, but they can get a bit too supportive. “I don’t remember which room.”

“Well, I guess this calls for celebratory drinks!” Jason says. They drive to the nearest bar, not even caring that they’re dressed up. Nico wouldn’t usually mind getting drunk, but right now he’s not feeling it. Instead, he’s only on his second beer by the time Leo starts dancing on the tables. He’s turned on his phone now that they’ve completed the mission. There hasn’t been a text from Will yet.

“You’re so quiet,” Hazel says. “Did something happen tonight? No one threatened you, right?”

Nico smiles. “I’m fine, Hazel. Nothing bad happened.” She nods.

“Hey, can I borrow your phone? I left mine at home. I want to Frank something.” Nico hands his phone over, not caring. He can hear her tapping away at his phone, still not quite used to the idea of a touchscreen. He hears his phone buzz, but he assumes that it’s from Frank. He’s pretty fast at returning Hazel’s texts.

He’s zoning out, both tired and still giddy from his night with Will. He doesn’t realize that his friends are being too quiet until he looks up to see Percy grinning at him.

“Dude, when were you going to tell us that you scored a hot date tonight?” Nico can feel the blood rush right to his face before he can even defend us.

“He seems really nice,” Hazel adds. She’s also grinning.

“Hey, give me back my phone!” Nico tries to make a grab, but he’s too slow. Hazel jerks the phone out of his reach, tapping on it a few times. “You’d better not be texting him back!”

“Too late, di Angelo,” Reyna says. “We’ve already accepted. And we're about to learn some juicy details.” Nico’s mouth drops open. Hazel finishes typing, handing Nico’s phone back to him. Nico quickly scans through the small conversation they’ve had so far. It’s’ nothing much, just Will saying hi, is Nico still interested in that date, that he had a great time already. That he’s still thinking about their kiss. Hazel’s sent a kissy face emoji back. Will’s sent a heart.

Nico’s sure he’s going to explode. But with happiness. Because he’s just scored a hot date with a guy who can both be extremely sexy and can also talk his ear off about ancient Egyptian history. He’s such a nerd, but so is Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)
> 
> I'm almost through all of the prompts I have, so hopefully I'll be able to open my inbox soon :)


	14. reasons to stop smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a chain-smoking art student. Will's an overly health-conscious med student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if nicotine withdrawal symptoms is a trigger, but there is that in here :)
> 
> Also, some of the timeline might have gotten off, so if there are any inconsistencies or anything incorrect, please let me know :)

Will wasn’t one to fall in love in coffee shops. Well, honestly, he wasn’t one to fall in love in general. He was too busy to fall in love. There were too many papers to write, too many things to research, too many books to be read. It wasn’t like he had time in his day to admire someone’s smile or their fingers or the way that they always smirked whenever he walked in.

So, no. Will wasn’t in love. And he wasn’t in like either, thank you very much, Piper. He was just an average medical student who needed to get food as quickly and as cheaply as possible. So the coffee shop right by campus made sense in every way. It even made enough sense that Will could ignore the chain-smoking barista who always seemed to be on shift whenever Will came in.

“The usual?” Nico asks. (Will had looked at his name tag on the third visit.) He smells of smoke and something chemical. Will resists the urge to hold his breath or cough. His mom had raised him to be polite, so he does neither. Instead, he simply nods, pulling out his wallet.

“You know smoking is bad for you, right?” Will asks. Nico just rolls his eyes, ringing up Will’s order. Will watches as Nico makes his tea, grabbing a blueberry muffin from the case.

“Maybe that’s why I do it,” Nico whispers, the smoke on his breath clouding Will’s senses. (It has nothing to do with Nico’s oh-so-dark eyes and long eyelashes.) He gives Will a wink before calling out his name, even though Will’s standing right there.

Will takes his tea and muffin to a seat by the window. He likes to watch the people pass by on the street. It helps him calm down after classes. That’s why he comes here. Because he needs a small break from his busy course-load. After all, he’s not a robot. He knows that the average person needs about eight or nine hours of sleep every night, should eat about three servings of fruits and/or vegetables daily. They should drink milk, exercise, etc..

Will knows how to keep the body alive. He’s been doing it for almost nineteen years. (He does give his mom credit for the early years. Baby Will hardly knew anything.) Not to mention, he’s studying it.

His eyes move from a lady talking on the phone to Nico stepping outside. From the window, Will can see the small alleyway that Nico always uses to take his smoke break. He thinks that Nico would be almost perfect if he just stopped smoking. But that’s a passing thought.

Will sighs, finishes off his muffin and tea. On impulse, he scribbles a note onto his napkin, dropping it in the tip jar. Then he leaves.  
-  
“Did your boyfriend leave another note?” Annabeth asks. She smiles at him, looking over Will’s napkins. (Yes, he keeps all of them.) This one’s been left underneath the saucer of Will’s teacup. Nico’s pretty sure that this is the only coffee shop that uses actual teacups instead of throw-away cups.

“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just lecturing me on my health.” Nico glances at the note, something about how smoking can lead to respiratory problems. “More like my doctor, I guess.”

“Doesn’t stop you from flirting with him every time he comes in,” Annabeth says. She’s grinning, and Nico feels like he needs an extra smoke break today. Will’s just left, the same routine as always. Nico pretends not to notice that smirk that Will gets when he’s jotting down his notes. Secretly, he always hopes Will will include a phone number. If only so he can lecture Nico about his health over text.

“Whatever, Annabeth,” Nico says. He knows she can see right through him, but he doesn’t really care. Will’s just an overly health-conscious student who happens to get tea and a muffin every other day. He’s there for the food and the convenience, not for Nico.

“Flirting time,” Annabeth says. She disappears into the kitchen as Will comes into the shop. He sends Nico a bright smile as he walks up to the counter.

“The usual?” Nico asks. Will’s eyes flicker up to the menu for the first time in weeks.

“Actually, is there anything you’d recommend?” Will shifts, looking nervous for the first time since walking into this store for the first time.

“My favorite is always the chocolate croissant. Paired with a nice cup of coffee.” Nico’s not sure if this counts as flirting, but it feels dangerously close.

“No coffee. That much caffeine is bad for you. But I’ll take the croissant. And tea.” Will hands over some money. Nico feels like he should say something else, but he can’t think of anything else to say. He can feel Will watching him, his blue eyes tracking Nico’s every movement.

“So, any health tips for today? Other than that caffeine comment?” Nico asks. He leans on the counter, really itching for a cigarette right now. Not just for the looks, but also for something to do.

“Smoking causes one in five deaths every year in the US,” Will spouts off like he’s automatic. Nico isn’t sure why it’s so cute. He thinks it’s maybe because something lights up in Will’s eyes every time he starts lecturing Nico about his health. “And, seriously, I’ve seen enough dissected lungs and other organs to know that it’s serious.”

“Fun fact,” Nico says. “Sixty-nine of the chemicals in cigarettes are known to cause cancer.”

Will’s eyebrows raise. “So, you’re trying to get cancer?”

Nico shrugs, almost regretting it when Will’s smile becomes a frown. “I’m not trying. It’s just hard to stop,” Nico says. “I started in high school, during this rough patch. I’ve not really had a reason to stop.”

Will nods. “I could help you with that. If you wanted.” The smile is back, along with a determined look. “I’ve got loads of ways that can help. But maybe you already know them.” Is Will flirting back? Nico shoves Will’s order towards him.

“Here. You’re going to be late to whatever you rush off to do after this.”

Will’s cheeks are a light pink. “Homework,” he says. “I rush off to do homework.”

“You could do your homework here. It never really gets all that busy.” Nico can practically feel Annabeth watching him.

“Um, thanks. Yeah, I might think about that.” Will takes his food over to a table by the window. Nico pretends not to watch as he eats. There isn’t much else for him to do. He’s right about the shop being empty. Instead, he tries to busy himself with cleaning the counter, collecting empty teacups.

Then he takes out his sketchbook and starts to draw. He pretends not to notice that Will leaves another note.  
-  
Will’s got his backpack slung over his shoulders as he walks in today. He’s got his homework, determined to stay there. He’s pretty sure that Nico was flirting with him yesterday, but he doesn’t want to come across too obvious. That, and he has no idea what he’s doing.

Other than that Nico’s got the darkest eyes and softest looking hair Nico’s ever seen. He’s got long fingers and olive skin and a faint accent that makes Will forget his train of thought. (Which is partially why Will always gets the same thing.)(And Will would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to the paint splatters that always seem to be on Nico’s clothes.)

“So, what are you studying?” Nico asks. He’s twirling an unlit cigarette in his fingers. Will’s trying to think of a great fact for today.

“Chemistry,” Will says. “Although, I got my paper back today. A-minus and everything!” He hands Nico the paper before grabbing his order and walking over to the table. He settles quickly into doing his homework. The time seems to tick by, and he’s only aware that he’s been there for a while when he looks up and sees Nico watching him.

“Hey,” Nico says. He’s sitting at the table across from Will, balancing a sketchbook on his knee. The table is littered with pencils and charcoal and just a few bites of a chocolate croissant.

“How long have you been staring at me?” A blush forms across Nico’s cheeks. Will wants to kiss it. Kiss Nico.

“Just about an hour, maybe. It took me a bit to read your 20-page long paper. Now I know why you have all of these facts.” Nico smiles. His hands are smeared with charcoal, and he’s got some on his cheek as well. His eyes drop to Nico’s sketchbook. He’s never seen Nico draw before, never seen any of his artwork.

“Do you draw?” Nico shrugs. “What’s your major?”

“Art,” Nico says. Will rolls his eyes. “I like to draw, so it kind of made sense. My dad doesn’t quite get it.”

“May I see?” Will asks softly. He knows some people are more protective of their artwork than others. Nico smiles shyly before handing his sketchbook over. He scoots into the chair across from Will, his elbows on the table. He pulls out a cigarette, his free hand tapping against his shoulder.

“I’m trying to quit. But jitters, man.” Will smiles, pulling something out of his pocket.

“This might help.” It’s nicotine gum. Will got some strange looks when he was buying it, but doesn’t care. He’s happy to help. Nico nods, sticking a piece in his mouth.

“I’ve never liked gum, but thanks.” Will shrugs, flipping Nico’s sketchbook to the first page. It’s mostly doodles, but there are some portraits and some landscapes. Most of them are realistic, though some would be what Will considers to be abstract. He knows almost nothing about art except for the major artists of history. His head is mostly full of medical and wellness facts.

“These are amazing, Nico,” he says. He’s starting to flip the page when Nico reaches over, a blush spreading across his face. Will looks up at Nico. “I don’t have to look at all of them. It’s fine. What I’ve seen is already amazing.”

Nico laughs. “Yeah, just don’t call the police or anything when you flip the page.” Will nods, Nico’s hand moving back to his arm. Will’s not sure what to expect, but he’s definitely not expecting to see himself. It’s him hunched over the table, drinking his tea and watching people. He flips the page again, finding himself hunched over his homework.

“Still amazing,” Will says. “I didn’t realize I was this into my homework.” Nico laughs. They fall silent, neither of them sure what to say. Will’s fiddling his pen. Nico’s crumpling and uncrumpling the gum wrapper. Will hands Nico back his sketchbook.

“Fifteen billion cigarettes are smoked every day. Worldwide,” Will blurts out. (He wants to be a turtle so he can crawl inside his shell and hide.) “I mean, just so you know. It’s a lot of trash. So, not smoking is also an environmental plus.”

“Not to mention the air pollution,” Nico says, grinning. “And as charming as your smoking facts are, I’ve really got to go. I should probably eat something before my evening class.”

Will nods slowly, not really wanting Nico to go. Does Nico like him? Is this actually flirting? He feels like he should ask Piper, but he’s also sure she’s just going to tell him to kiss Nico, to just go for it. But Will’s never just gone for something. He’s always thought it through, planned it out.

“Hey, Will?” Will looks up. Nico’s packed up his stuff, his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”  
-  
“Smoking makes your hair turn grey faster,” Will blurts out the moment he’s at the counter. Nico resists the urge to laugh. He’s not sure if Will just randomly blurts out facts when he’s nervous or if he genuinely thinks that Nico needs to know them.

“Well, worrying will probably also do the same. You’re just lucky that it’s harder to see in that blond mess.” Will runs a hand through his hair. Nico notices the bags underneath his eyes. Will didn’t come in yesterday, and Nico was kind of disappointed.

“Yeah, I’ve been studying for this major test. Just took it, so I hope I pass.” He crosses his fingers, giving Nico a tired smile. Nico wonders what cuddling with Will would be like. He imagines Will to be soft but muscular. He wonders what Will’s laugh would sound like if Nico’s ear were pressed against his chest.

“I’m sure you passed,” Nico says. “How about a caffeine boost? You look like you’re about to fall over.”

Will yawns at that moment, his eyes blinking tiredly. “Honestly, I feel like I could take a nap for a decade.” Nico smiles.

“How about some hot chocolate? I’ll even add some whipped cream. My treat.” Will starts to protest, but he’s interrupted by his own yawn. Nico just smiles at him, trying to distract himself from thoughts of cuddling with Will. Would he wrap his arms around Will? Or would Will wrap his arms around Nico? Honestly, Nico would be fine with either.

Will wanders over to his usual table, leaning on his hand. He pulls out a giant textbook, his head doing that cute sleepy dip every now and then. Nico brings the hot chocolate over, sliding a pile of cookies onto the table. Will take a moment to look up at Nico, his finger marking his spot on the page.

“Nico, I’m about to fall asleep,” he says. “If I fell asleep, would you carry me home?” He yawns again, a cute blush spreading across his cheeks.  
“I’m afraid that I don’t know where you live, sunshine.” Will blinks at him.

“You’re really cute today,” Will mumbles. He pauses. “Gods, I have no filter today.” Nico laughs, patting Will’s shoulder. Since the shop is empty, he takes the seat across from Will. Will’s trying to put a cookie in his mouth, except he keeps hitting his chin. Nico reaches over, bumping Will’s hand, the cookie slotting between Will’s lips.

Will leans back, running a hand over his face. “You should go home and rest,” Nico says. “I bet you haven’t been getting your eight hours of sleep.”

Will looks sheepish. “I don’t think I’ve even been getting five,” he says. Nico’s actually kind of shocked to hear that. “My roommate’s been studying, too, and it seems he can only study to really loud music.” Will sips at his hot chocolate, downing it the moment it cools off. Then he lays his head on his book, his eyelids heavy.

Nico could just lean down and kiss Will’s nose. He looks absolutely adorable right now, his sweater sleeves bunched around his wrists. His sweater is pink today.

“Seriously, Will. Go home and sleep. I’m not going to be responsible for cleaning up your drool.”

“Don’t drool,” Will insists. “Just maybe snore a little.” Nico rolls his eyes. The bell chimes as a new customer comes in. “No flirting,” Will says. “I’m still here.”

Nico nods, getting up to man the cash register. After taking their order, Nico resists the urge to go for a smoke break. Partially because he really meant it when he said he wanted to stop and partially because Will’s softly snoring over his chemistry textbook.

“I’ll watch the cash register,” Annabeth says. “But you should get his number.” She winks at him as Nico makes his way to Will.

Nico wants to draw Will, so he pulls out his sketchbook to make a quick sketch. Will shifts, but he doesn’t wake up. Nico isn’t sure if it’s possible, but Will’s even cuter asleep. Like this, Nico can map every single freckle without having to worry about staring too much.

It’s about twenty minutes before Will jerks away, blinking around. “You’re at the coffee shop,” Nico says softly. Will yawns, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry,” he says. “I meant to not do that.” He laughs, his cheeks so pink.

“Let me give you a ride home.” Will shakes his head.“No, I can’t do that to you. I’ve probably drooled all over this table. And you’ve got things to do, right? I mean, I don’t want to take your up time. More than I already have.”

Nico nods. “Well, at least let me give you my number, so I know you make it safely.” He lets a little teasing slide into his voice. Will freezes for a second, his blue eyes wide. Then he nods.

“You’ve got it so bad,” Annabeth says after Will leaves. Nico’s not obsessively checking his phone to make sure Will made it home safely. But he’s not going to deny that he smiles when his phone dings.

Underneath Will’s name, there’s a smiley face. Made it home safely, it reads. Also, nicotine was named after Jean Nicot who introduced the French to tobacco in 1560.

Nico laughs. Of course, even sleepy, Will would be able to spout off facts. Gods, he’s such a dork. And Nico’s falling head over heels.  
-  
They text back and forth constantly, and Will’s only vaguely aware of how he got Nico’s number. Will’s doing his best to coach Nico through the withdrawal symptoms of not smoking. So far, Nico’s managed to do okay. He informs Will that he hasn’t been sleeping well. He’s been complaining of headaches and dizziness. It’s been two weeks since Nico has last had a cigarette.

“Hey,” Will says. Nico gives him a wave. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’d be a lot better with a cigarette,” Nico says. “Gods, I can’t even focus that long. I tried to draw this morning. And I ended up staring out the window for about twenty minutes.”

Will pats Nico’s shoulder. “It’s going to get better. I promise.” Nico gives him a small smile. “And I’ll be here to help you.”

“Thanks,” Nico says drily. Will doesn’t take it personally. He knows going cold turkey is incredibly difficult. He’s never done it himself, but he’s watched other people do it before. “The usual? Your tea might be a little cold. I forgot what time you come in.”

Will smiles, taking the tea. It’s still warm, so he drinks it. Nico joins him, leaning on his arms. “Hey, you okay?” Will asks softly. He pats Nico’s hand. Nico coughs for a moment before answering.

“I feel like death. And I’m worried that I’ll just cave in, you know? But I don’t want to. I really actually hate smoking.” He pauses. “I threw out my last pack a week ago.” He lays his head on the table. Will feels bad for him, but he knows Nico won’t enjoy his pity.

“If you want, you can come back with me. We can play some video games or whatever people do when they hang out. I honestly haven’t really hung out in ages.”

Nico rolls his eyes and then thinks better of it. “Are you sure? I think I might be getting sick.” He pauses. “Well, I feel sick. I doubt I’m actually sick. Feel my forehead.” He grabs Will’s hand, pressing Will’s palm to his skin. Will doesn’t miss the blush that spreads over Nico’s cheeks.

“You’re a little warm. It’s mostly the nicotine withdrawal, though.” Nico hums. “If you don’t want to hang out, you can just say no. It’s okay.” (Except Will really wants him to say yes. Because even in the midst of nicotine withdrawal, he finds Nico incredibly attractive.)

“Okay. Fine. But you have to make me dinner or something. I’m hungry.” Will smiles. He listens to Nico gripe until his shift is over. Then he’s bringing Nico back to his place.

“It’s a little messy,” Will says. “I haven’t really had time to clean.” He opens the door, dropping his backpack on the counter.

“Gods, Solace, you call this messy? I can see practically every countertop and all of the floor. Like, do you even have stuff?” Will laughs. Nico plops himself on the couch, immediately curling up in a blanket. Will grabs some medicine for Nico, moving over to the lump on his couch.

“Here, Nico. This should help with the headache and other stuff.” Nico swallows them down, finishing off the glass of water. Will sits down beside him, blushing a little when Nico adjusts to lean against him. “Hey, I’m really proud of you for doing this.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell me when it’s over,” Nico mumbles. Will smiles. He brushes his fingers through Nico’s hair. It’s softer than he imagined, a little greasy at the moment.

“Are you hungry? Or do you want to play video games? Or we could just cuddle,” Will adds. He’s sure his entire face is red right now.

“I’m probably awful company right now,” Nico says. “I’m fine with cuddling. But you did promise me food.” Will hums, continuing to thread his fingers through Nico’s hair. They don’t talk, instead just sit there together on the couch. Nico wiggles his way into Will’s lap, practically purring when Will starts kneading into his muscles.

“I’m getting hungry now,” Will says softly. “I can make some soup.” Nico doesn’t answer. Will smiles when he sees that Nico’s asleep. Gently, he wiggles out from underneath Nico. Nico shifts, making grabby motions, but Will focuses on making dinner.

He’s never been a great cook, so he relies mostly on recipes and food that only needs a few things done to prepare it. He slices a few applies while the soup boils. It’s only six-thirty or so, but the sun is slowly setting already. The days are getting shorter.

“You left,” comes an indignant whine. “Come back.” Will expects Nico’s head to pop up, but he stays cuddled up on the couch.

“I’m making dinner,” Will says. “You were mumbling about food in your sleep.”

“Was not,” comes the response a few moments later. Will just smiles. He sets the food up at the table, coaxing a sleepy Nico to the table. Nico huffs, but he drains his bowl of soup in a matter of minutes. Will waits until he’s finished eating his own soup before asking if Nico wants seconds. He’s not sure where Nico is with his appetite and cravings, though they should be leveling out.

Nico gladly takes another bowl of soup, finishing off one of the apples, too. “I always knew you’d be a healthy cook. But I also assumed that you’d be using fresh ingredients and not canned soup.”

Will shrugs. “Well, I’m not very good in the kitchen. I tend to burn things that probably aren’t even flammable.”

Nico smirks. “Everything’s flammable, Solace.” He pauses. “Are you better in the bedroom?”

Both of them blush. Will clears his throat. “I’m excellent at cuddling,” Will says. Nico hums.

“Prove it.”  
-  
Nico’s not sure where they are in their relationship. They’re friends, but friends don’t cuddle their friends. And they don’t kiss their friends on the cheek when they drop them off the next morning. And friends don’t immediately feel at home in someone’s house if they’ve never been there before. So Nico doesn’t know what’s happening. Other than that he really likes it. And he wants more.

In the sleepless hours of the night when his headaches and general insomnia keep him up, he’s found that drawing helps really well. Well, he kind of already knew that, but this time is different. Because, usually, he draws random things like the night sky or trees or his father. But lately, he’s been drawing pages upon pages of Will. He’s been experimenting to find that right shade of blue, the right mixture of colors that will make Will come to life on the page.

Will comes in for his usual coffee and muffin. Instead of ordering, though, he offers Nico a bouquet of flowers. Nico’s cheeks flush as he accepts them. He can see Annabeth grinning at him out of the corner of his eye. Nico takes a hesitant sniff. They smell nice. He’s not sure where Will found flowers in November.

“Happy one month,” Will says. Nico freezes. Have they been dating this whole month and Nico didn’t even know? He’s not sure that could even be right. They’ve only known each other for maybe a month and two weeks, right? Was Nico just so out of it from nicotine withdrawal that he didn’t realize they were together?

“Um, thanks,” Nico says. Will smiles.

“I’m proud of you,” Will adds. “I was wondering if you’d let me take you out. As like a celebration.”

“Yeah, sure,” Nico says, still trying to figure out what exactly is happening. He really likes Will, likes so many things about Will. They’ve been trading nicotine withdrawal facts now. Less fun than the smoking facts, but he supposes they’re slightly more uplifting. Like the fact that he’s less at risk of getting lung cancer or heart disease.

“Awesome,” Will says. He still looks slightly nervous, but he’s grinning. “I was thinking that cute Italian place that you’re always talking about.”

Nico nods. He’s really not sure what’s happening, but he doesn’t want to ruin it by asking. Because it would hurt to be asked if you were dating when you thought you were this whole time, right? So Nico keeps his mouth shut, just holding the flowers close.

“I’ll get a vase for you,” Annabeth says when Will’s sat down. “I didn’t know you two were dating. You should have said something. We are friends, you know.” She smirks.

Nico shrugs. He’s glad Will’s put his headphones on, so he won’t hear them talking. “I didn’t think we were dating either,” he says. Annabeth’s eyes widen a little.

“But you like him, right?” Nico nods. He likes Will a lot.

“Well, maybe you should clarify. Because it sounds like he thinks you’ve been dating for a month. Hasn’t he only been coming in for maybe two months?” Nico nods. It feels so much longer. It feels like he’s known Will for years. Maybe even more.

“I’ll ask him later tonight. I don’t want to ruin whatever this celebration is.” Annabeth nods.

Nico’s too nervous to focus on much, so Annabeth lets him take a long and extended break. He sits in a booth and just draws, pages and pages of anything that comes to mind, really. He’s so caught up in the drawings that he doesn’t even realize when his shift is over.

“Hey, ready to go?” Will asks. Will drives, and Nico fiddles with the radio. The ride isn’t that long, though, and soon, they’re sitting in a booth by the window.

“You should try the lasagne,” Nico says. “It’s the best ever.” Will smiles.

“And what are you having?” Nico hums. He hasn’t been here in a while. It’s a neighborhood Italian place, but the prices are a bit out of his comfort zone, so he only really comes here for holidays and celebrations. Like tonight, he thinks.

“So, have most of the symptoms receded?” Will asks after they’ve given their orders. Nico nods. He’s still a bit moody sometimes, and he still sometimes thinks about just lighting a cigarette. But the cravings are mostly gone, and he’s exercising regularly. And that stupid cough is mostly gone, too. “I’m glad to hear that. I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks to you,” Nico says. “I mean, before, I didn’t really have any motivation.” Will beams. And Nico pretends that he didn’t stop smoking because of how it made Will’s nose wrinkle or how he’s sure that Will would never kiss him if he had smoker’s breath.

“Glad to be of service, then.” Nico rolls his eyes. They make small talk until their food arrives. And then Will looks too busy trying not to drool over his food to talk. Nico smiles, trying to memorize all of this. He’d say it was for art, but he’s done kidding himself.

“What are we?” Nico blurts out. Will’s just taken a bite of lasagne, so he has to wait a few agonizing moments. “I mean, what exactly are we celebrating?”

Will’s cheeks color. “Um, one month since you said you’d quit smoking,” he says slowly. Nico nods. That made sense. “Did you think we were celebrating something else? I mean, it’s not your birthday today, is it?”

Nico shakes his head. “It’s in January.” He pauses, shoving a bite of spaghetti into his mouth. Will’s still watching him, chewing so slowly now. “Will, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Nico blurts. Because it’s so awkward, and he might as well get this over with.

Will’s cheeks are now a bright red, and he swallows his food. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I was kind of hoping that this would be a date, you know? Except, I wasn’t sure how to ask you. And then I forgot to ask you. So I said we were celebrating your non-smoking. Which we were but also not. I guess. Yeah.”

Nico giggles, reaching over the table to take Will’s hands. “It can be all of that. The date and the celebration. Just means that we’ll have to get dessert, right?”

Will nods, smiling. “Okay,” he says. “What would my boyfriend like for dessert?”

Nico quickly hides behind the dessert menu so he can try and sort out those butterflies in his stomach. Because, gods, Will’s beaming at him with those blue eyes and those freckles and that blush. And Nico’s never been so glad to be lectured about smoking in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)


	15. snapshots (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two super short one-shots featuring Nico :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two one-shots are on kind of separate timelines, but I guess they can be read together

The rumors have spread like wildfire. Nico’s only been back at camp for about a week. During that week, he’s done nothing all that interesting. He’s been confined to the infirmary for three of those days, where he was under constant watch by Will Solace: Doctor in Training. (At least, that’s what Will’s handmade badge says.) The rest of the days were also under the constant watch of Will, but Nico was allowed outside the infirmary.

He was forced to spend time outside, participate in camp activities, and he also had a doctor’s note so that Will could eat with him (Or, rather, so he could eat with Will.) All in all, he’s pleasantly surprised - and pleased - that the overly-sunny presence by his side at almost any given time has not destroyed his reputation completely.

“I heard he’s the king of the werewolves,” he’s heard whispered. Or: “Well, I once heard he invaded and ruled over a South American country before fleeing imprisonment dressed as a nun.” And his most favorite: “I heard he was trained as a ninja by a sensei and is like ultra-assassin, bro.”

There were lots more, but those were the ones that Nico remembered the most. He didn’t care that they were circulating. If anything, it helped him keep his cool son-of-Hades composure even with Will glued to his side. (Not that he hated Will or anything. For some reason, Nico felt that he was growing somewhat fond of having Will follow him around.)

Nico’s walking to the dining pavilion to get lunch when he sees a smaller demigod, eyes wide, staring at him. He’s just a little thrown off. It’s not like he doesn’t get a lot of stares. But, usually, people are a bit more subtle at it. After all, while they seem to admire him, they also kind of fear him.

“That’s Nico di Angelo,” the boy whispers. Nico’s gotten good at reading his name on people’s lips. (Will’s certainly said it enough times for Nico to memorize the shape of his name.) “Are you really the king of the werewolves?” the boy calls.

Nico turns around, heading towards the kid and the small group around him. He recognizes some of the faces, but he doesn’t really care. The boy seems to be trying to shrink now that he has Nico’s full attention. Nico stops a few feet away, letting an easy smirk fall over his face.

“I’m not a werewolf,” he says calmly. “The scars just itch a bit. And sometimes I really just need a burger.” (He thinks of all of the times he’s begged Will to take him to McDonald’s. Will has yet to say yes.)

“But what about the other stuff? Is that all true?” the boy asks. He looks slightly less afraid now, more in awe.

“I did technically take over whatever South American country it was.” He pauses. He can’t remember the name of it at the moment. “But I was extremely high. Don’t do drugs. And I escaped by hiding in a grand piano. So there’s a tip if you ever get caught in that situation.”

He pauses again, trying to remember the other rumors. “Oh, and I have trained with sensei before, but I kind of prefer swashbuckling more. Pirates are way cooler, you know?” He shrugs, and the boy nods enthusiastically. But I can be a ninja if I want, so keep that in mind.” The boy nods again.

“Thanks, Nico,” the boy says. Nico just nods. He’s hungry, and he’s sure Will’s going to throw a tantrum if he’s late. He makes his way out of the crowd, spotting Will looking at him. He’s got his eyebrows raised, arms crossed. There’s a look of amusement in his eyes.

“You were totally just lying. You didn’t do any of that stuff. Except maybe nerd out about pirates.” Nico gives Will a playful swat.

“How would you know?” Nico asks, looking at Will. He waits a moment for Will’s face to change. When he gets the reaction he’s looking for (something between frustration and bewilderment), he simply shadow-travels away. Even from the dining pavilion, he can hear Will ranting about using his Underworld-y powers. He just shrugs. Today, they’re serving burgers. And he kind of feels his werewolf instincts kicking in.

—

Nico’s been confined to the infirmary for three days, his only source of human interaction being Will Solace (and maybe two other children of Apollo). He keeps insisting he’s fine, even if he did sleep through the first day and a half and needed help getting to the bathroom. He’s perfectly fine, really.

But maybe he’s not. Because suddenly, he’s faced with the prospect of being included in camp activities. He’s okay with the training, the chores, the eating regularly. He’s also mostly okay group sports such as volleyball or basketball. He can do all of that just fine.

What he can’t do is music class. It’s about twenty campers plus him sitting in this room in the Big House. There are various musical instruments littered around the room. Most of the kids in this group are children of Apollo, so Nico’s already feeling a bit out of his element. And then they start singing.

Someone just starts humming, and then someone else starts singing. And then someone is strumming on the guitar. The girl next to him nudges him, wanting him to join in. Nico shakes his head, keeping his mouth shut. By the end of the ‘class’, the girl’s scooted away from him, moving across the circle to sit with her friend.

“He seems really rude,” he hears her say as they all leave. Nico casts his gaze to the ground, unsure of what he’s supposed to do with that information. He just really doesn’t like music classes. He isn’t good at any instrument. He knows maybe three chords on the piano. His singing voice is decent, but he doesn’t know half the songs most of the campers do.

“Hey, bad day?” Will asks, appearing almost out of nowhere. Nico nods. He’s come to rely on Will a bit for company. For some reason, Will seems perfectly comfortable around Nico, even if he’s not talking. So Nico doesn’t mind when Will’s around.

“Music class,” Nico says. “Everyone thinks I’m rude or something.” Will frowns for a moment.

“Do you want to have music class with me?” Will asks. Nico shrugs. He doesn’t want Will to pull any more strings than he already has. Nico’s already got about five doctor’s notes, even though he’s only been at camp maybe five days.

Will just nods. Nico doesn’t know what that means.

Nico finds himself trudging to his next music class. He’s not looking forward to it, but he doesn’t want to look moody when he walks in. Then he’s sure no one will talk to him. He’s just a bit late, and everyone’s already doing something. They’ve broken up into smaller groups. An older camper is teaching a few kids how to play the guitar. Some girls are singing together. Someone’s banging on the drums. The rest of the campers look like they’re in some deep discussion.

Nico sighs. He heads over to the piano, the only spot where there aren’t other people. He sits down on the bench, placing his hands on the keys. He makes up a little melody, trying to pass the time. He can feel everyone ignoring him.

“Hey,” Will says. Nico almost falls off the bench. “Nice to see you here.”

Nico feels a small smile forming on his face. “Hi, Will,” he says. Will smiles at him.

“Do you play?” Nico shrugs. “I can teach you, if you want. I took lessons for a while before coming to camp.” Nico nods. He lets Will place his fingers over the keys, naming each of them as he goes. Will’s voice is soft, and Nico can almost tune out everyone behind him.

“Can we play something?” Nico asks. He already knows the notes, knows the basic chords. Will shrugs, nodding.

“Sure, do you know anything?” Nico shakes his head. “Well, here. I’ll teach you this, then. It’s a duet.” He positions Nico’s hands and then plays a few notes. He gestures for Nico to copy him. Nico does. They go back and forth like this through the whole song. And then they repeat it until Nico has it memorized.

“How’s this a duet?” Nico asks. Will smiles at him.

“Like this. You play that part, and I’ll play this part.” Will plays some chords in a bouncy rhythm, bobbing his head along. Nico smiles wider. Will keeps playing the chords, and then Nico starts to play when Will nods at him. His fingers fumble a little bit, but it’s still fun. Most things, he’s found, are fun with Will.

“Thanks,” Nico says softly. Will beams at him.

“Well, music class isn’t my favorite either. But I’ve heard it’s better with a friend.” Something inside Nico warms a bit at Will calling him his friend.

“You’re my friend, too,” Nico says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so these were my last two prompts. (Please let me know if I've promised you a fic, and it hasn't been written.) My inbox is still technically closed as I do not want to promise any writing until I know if/when I'll be able to write this summer. I'll post another work with a notice about my inbox when I get that figured out. Thank you, everyone, for all of your prompts and support :) It means a lot to me. :)
> 
> comments are appreciated :)


End file.
